Massively Slaughtered
by HellKing666
Summary: 'When life likes toying with you, I bite back', Saber's motto consist's of only trusting when there's something in it for him, so when he is taken from his world and tossed a few century's in the future, he need's help from a women named Jane Shepard
1. Prologue: A Hero Raised to Slaughter

**A/N: Hello, my names HellKing666 and I'm right now starting up my first story on FanFiction, I like OC's because they always spice up the story one way or another, and as much as I like Self Inserts, they can't hold a candle to the many different possibilities of an OC, and so I hope you enjoy my story taking place in the world of Mass Effect, I will have a Paragon FemShep and consider changing the Virmire outcome, but I'll burn that bridge when I come to it, and maybe a few more things that put me off about the series, and definitely will fix that suckish ending in ME3 if I ever get that far, until then let's get started!**

**P/S: I do not own The Mass Effect series or any characters except for my OC or any others I am to make throughout the series**

* * *

**Prologue: A Hero Raised To Slaughter**

**2214 hours, 16****th**** of May, 1978; Unknown Location**

BOOM! BOOM! CLAP!

BOOM! BOOM! CLAP!

BOOM! BOOM! CLAP!

BOOM! BOOM! CLAP!

As the song 'We Will Rock You' blared from the speakers over the cheering of thousands of spectators in the crowd, a loud 'HEY' was made from the over enthusiastic announcer, blissfully unaware that barely a week ago the last announcer had been killed by a stray bullet in the same seat he was sitting in.

"OKAY PEOPLE!" he yelled, as if the numerous loudspeakers from the stadium were not enough "WE ARE NOW ONTO THE FIFTH HOUR OF OUR ANNUAL KILLER CON CARNAGE EVENT IN THIS GREAT STADIUM, THE GREAT BARKA BON BOOM HAS BLOWN UP AT LEAST 60 OTHER COMBATANTS!" The screams of the crowd were obvious, ranging from 'kill the fucker' to 'marry me'

In the middle of the stadium stood a man with a muscular stature, despite being a rookie, his equipment spoke for itself, as he had numerous grenades strapped around every possible place on his body, as well as two China Lake grenade launchers in both of his hands, he basks in the adoration of his fame, flashing a grin with his too perfect face despite the battle he fought.

Around him was scores of bodies, ranging from male to female, teen's to middle age, some with bloody chunks out of their sides or otherwise unrecognisable and look more like a mauled meat than a person, they were either on their own or piled on top of each other, but this sight just incited the crowd, want even more blood to be shed for the sake of entertainment.

"SO WHAT DO YOU SAY PEOPLE!" the announcer screamed into the headset "SHALL WE GIVE THE GREAT BARKA THE FINAL EVENT HE'S BEEN CRAVING FOR THROUGHOUT THIS CHALLENGE" the crowd screamed their agreement, but not in the way Barka thought, if he had been more vigilant, he may have spotted the crazed looks in the audience's eye's, and the knowing look from the managers private viewing platform.

"So now," the announcer dropped his loud voice to adopt a more sinister tone, "here we are ladies and gentleman, the final event of the night, here we have the challenger, Barka Bon Boom, from Russia, equipment the finest artillery from his military farther, coupled with years of training that would make a Spetsnaz wet his pants" Barka raised his fist to the cheering crowd, with daydreams of fame and fortune revolving around his head "and now the champion" the crowd went quiet.

Across the stadium, a spotlight gleamed and focused on a red gate, it's design could he described in comparison to hell, it's terrifying decoration was a demon, coloured red with what rumours are said to be blood from the first combatants of the Pit, to enforce this it had two long horns that pierced through a body on either side of it, their faces twisted in silent agony, this gate was where every warrior, young and old, would come forth and do what they could to survive, but the tension in the air was thick as the announcer continued his announcement.

"This man is known as a beast, throughout his fifteen years of service in the Pit, he has been an inspiration to all cut-throats everywhere" as he spoke, the gate slowly opened, "he has never shown mercy to women nor child" the crowd were now chanting words that the young warrior in the middle of the stadium could not make out, he was now feeling unnerved by the sudden change of atmosphere, "this man is known to be the reincarnation of THE DEVIL, HANNIBAL, ALEXANDER THE GREAT AND JACK THE RIPPER COMBINED!" the announcer had now raised his voice back to its screaming quality this incited the audience to now raise their chanting to now shout out the name of the greatest known warrior the Pit has ever known.

"HIDE AWAY YOU'RE CHILDREN, CREEP IN THE CORNER AND HOPE TO GOD THAT YOU ONLY LOSE ONE LEG, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE MONSTER THAT SPOOKS THE BOOGEY MAN, THE GREATEST TERROR FROM ALL FOUR CORNERS OF THE EARTH, THE MAN THAT COULD MAKE GODZILLA BEG FOR FORGIVENESS!"

The gates were now fully open, inside was a shadowy figure that's eyes burned a fiery blood red; Barka was now shaking in his boots at the frightful creature.

"GIVE! IT! UP! FOOOOOR SABERTOOOOOOOTH!"

The figure, upon hearing his name, rushed forward at a startling speed, his very body a blur when rushing ahead towards his prey.

Barka was now terrified, he griped his duel weapons shakily and aimed and the approaching figure, he fired, with two _FLOOOPS_, they landed directly in front of Sabertooth.

A huge explosion resonated, causing nearby bodies to fling to the side as the inferno blast blew the large rock piles in the area. As the smoke cleared, the figure was gone

Barka was let out a shaken, relief filled breath, and then he laughed out loud as he couldn't believe how easy that was, he turned to face his adoring new fans in expectation of the rewards he will reap.

But what he did not expect was to be met with ferocious eyes that were fixed in a scowl.

He yelped and fell back, dropping both of his weapons as he looked up at the predator that regarded him with anger.

Sabertooth had no shirt; this exposed his muscle's that expanded even larger with every deep breath he took, his skin was nicked with old injuries, bullet holes, knife wounds and a variety of bite marks from various unknown animals. He wore a pair of combat trousers that was scuffed and torn in different places, coupled with a pair of boots that was embedded with numerous silver skulls, on his head, he wore a Viking helmet that had horns which match the gates grisly design, long matts of hair hung from under the helmet, tinged grey and black in patches, last of all was his face, scowling and drawn back mouth in an animalistic snare, canines shown within his maw.

But the most terrifying aspect of this killer was his claws, they were a long and lethal set of five, with dried blood from its last victim, they looked like gauntlets as they covered his forearms like a stainless steel glove, yet creepily like they were part of his body as each individual claw moved like a real hand, both of his arms folded in front of him, showing disappointment and impatience.

Sabertooth then drew back his lips as he opened his mouth.

"_Zis is my Opponent?" _he asked in a voice of a snarling animal, he spoke in an insulted, jagged tone that hitched on every syllable, his accent showing a German background.

"_I, Sabertooth, had been voken to crush a fly such as Zis?!"_he directed his rage to the audience, who looked scared themselves, despite being behind thick iron walls and bullet proof glass, as he turned his hateful gaze upon them, they as well as he knew, that he could kill every one of them if he chose to, he just hasn't found a reason yet.

"_Did you, truly even 'ope to believe you could get von scratch on me!" _he now his fury to Barka, the man had now reduced to shivering as the man's arms unfolded, he then rose his bladed fingers to execute the victim.

"Wh-wh-wait, have mercy!" Barka squeaked out as his face fell to the most pleading voice any being could muster, a few laughs were heard from the crowd.

The claw froze in the air as Sabertooth's face twisted into disgust; he lowered his arm slowly as he spoke up again.

"Oh, please don' tell you are begging" his voice now lost its feral force and power, but he still had his accent as he regarded the jabbering wreck in front of him.

First his face and voice held disappointment, but then his mouth moved to a straight line, until it finally ended in a wide, fang filled grin, as his eyes held a sadistic gleam.

"Vell I suppose if you 'ave given up-pa," popping his mouth at the word up "I can suppose I can let you off" there were gasps and sounds of disbelief from the stadium; Sabertooth had never given mercy, ever.

Barka felt his hope rise as he found a way to escape, "T-th-thank you, I-I-I will leave right no-"

But before he could continue Sabertooth interrupted.

"But, of course know, zat for you to expect a battle, and not get one is quite insulting" he said with a smug tone entering his voice "an' so, to prevent cowards like you to return again, I should personally make sure to remove what you would claim to 'ave as a male, just to be on za safe side" his grin widening.

"Excuse m-me" Barka stuttered as he looked at the claws on both hands started to separate.

"Eet' is to make sure of course zat zat gene of your cowardly actions do not progress eny' furtha', you know if 'Itler 'ad simply done zis' to za Jews, he would ave' no need to kill them all and zey would die in zere own time, plus, eet's more fun zan a gas chamba', no?" he then bend down with one of his glinting steel claws stretching out.

The following scene has been classified too gruesome and painful to watch, but you can hear the following screaming.

"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG GGGGGG!"

* * *

"As always Saber, you've done as excellent as always; though I doubt no one expected for you to commit a castration in the middle of the Pit, nice touch by the way, very original" Sabertooth's cheesy grinned manager said behind his desk, in all of Saber's previous handlers, Logan Monroe was by far, the one who has lasted the longest, at least an entire year! He learned when to avoid Saber when he was in a bad mood, stayed away from the animal cages during feeding, and didn't get too big a head that others would think to rectify the problem, Saber had for a while kept a running joke of saying 'Still alive huh?' whenever they met.

"I don' like letting the Voice's git' bored" Saber said as he grinned at the memory of Barak withering on the floor in agony, "if zey want blood, I shall grant them a slaughte' zat rivals all ze bloody wars of Britain!"

Logan nodded at his words, he had quickly gotten over Saber's strange way of referring to things, the Voice's meant the audience, anything bug related was his victims, and Handler was another way to say manager, i.e. himself.

"Well Saber, I must say you have been my most best client in a long time, ever since we started working together, your reputation has skyrocketed, and I have enough money to put my children and my children's children into college" Logan laughed at the truthful statement.

"Well you 'ave been a good 'andler yourself" Saber said as he lounged back into the couch he was sitting on.

"Yes, you and me had a good run" as soon as he said this, Saber stiffened, he then glared at Logan, the way he phrased that was strange, and Saber didn't get this far in the Pit without being paranoid every now and then.

"'**ad** a good run?" he asked with a slight edge to his voice.

Then suddenly he felt a something stab in his back, he arched his spine in pain and quickly jumped onto his feet.

He swung his head behind him to see a syringe on a spring trap concealed between the cushions, clever, he then turned a hateful gaze to Logan, smirking slightly, as if he was not convinced already.

"_Now you will feel your eyeballs being torn…_" but before he could continue, he fell to one knee, "Impossible…" he muttered

"Surprised?" Logan asked "I of course took your unnaturally strong immune system into effect, for the past month I had put a special chemical into your meat, completely harmless so that your white blood cells would not register it as a threat, and then all of it was exposed to the catalyst, therefore working perfectly to disabling you" he then pressed a button under his desk.

Immediately, the left wall slid open to reveal numerous muscular soldiers with batons and armour.

"I am sorry Saber," Logan said with no remorse on his face "but the people paying for you had given a generous offer, forget children, they just guaranteed my enough for my family for century's"

"_I vill guarantee your 'ead on a plate" _Saber yelled as he stood up with great willpower, struggling to stay conscious.

"Seize him" Logan ordered in a monotone, apparently not concerned with the danger of being seated so close to the murderous man, one of the men moved forward, confident the drug in Saber system would make it easy, how wrong he was.

Saber made a gesture as to one poking someone's eyes, but as his hands were claws, they made a squelch sound as they went into the man's head, killing him instantly; he then kicked out with his leg at another man flanking his recent kill and breaking the bone in his lower leg, his cries of agony as he lay on the floor silenced by a stomp a stomp to the back of the neck.

Three more tried to rush him; he then flung the corpse still impaled on his two fingers at them, making them all tumble to the ground.

Saber was running on the familiar feel of adrenaline as well as raging hatred, but as he decapitated another man, his vision started going hazy, it even calmed his bloodlust enough for him to count how many he killed.

5…

6…

9…

11…

_14…_

He was then hit at the back of the head, as he tumbled to the floor; the last thing he remembered before he blacked out was Logan's voice.

"_If you want something done right…"_

"Bastard…" Saber mumbled, before falling into the abyss of blackness.

* * *

Saber's body was on a table, being looked down upon by a team of scientists.

"Is he fit for the mission ahead?" asked a shadowy figure from the background, the lead scientist looked back at his employer.

"Yes, he is stable; he should be disorientated when he wakes up but other than that, he is in peak condition"

"Good" said the figure as he looked down upon Saber.

"Sir, the rocket should be ready for launching within the a few hours, we programmed it with the coordinates you gave us"

"Is the chamber ready?"

"Yes sir, it is"

"Good, prep him for it, and run every check to ensure it works" The figure then lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply,

"Yes Mr Harper" said the scientist as he walked away.

Jack Harper looked upon Saber as he was loaded in to a large metal cylinder, a glass plane moved shut and sealed the container, a few moments later, a gel substance started being produced from the inside of the cylinder, covering Saber and filing the entire tube, and staying there for the next two century's.

Even knowing that Saber could not hear him under the metal and being unconscious, Jack leaned forward and directed his eyes to Saber's face.

"Don't waste my second chance"

Hours later, a rocket went into to the sky, undetected due to superior cloaking technology, as it went towards its location, right now it was just a planet with conditions similar to earth, but when it gets there, it will be colonised by humans, and be known as Eden Prime.

**A/N: Not bad for a first try, huh, you can see where I'm going with Saber, right? Shepard was badass in his/her own right, Wrex was awesome as well, and Garrus took a f***ing rocket to the face and still left standing, but now I want a Grunt character to be added without the whole giant, baby Krogan hanging in your head, Saber has lived through Hell, no forget Hell, he would spit in the Devil's for kicks he's that awesome, Hell is probably where he goes for holiday, basically he is a raw, sadistic, crazy beast-man with a bloodlust to rival any Krogan's blood rage, not to mention incredible strength, speed and agility, and so, here's to a new series, cheers!**


	2. Chapter 1: They Came, They Landed, Th

**Chapter 1: They Came, They Landed, And They Wish They Hadn't**

**Earth Time, 1843 hours, 2****nd**** July, 2183; Milky Way/Exodus Cluster/Utopia/Eden Prime**

* * *

**Nirali Bhatia POV**

* * *

I was dutifully playing bodyguard as I watched over the proceedings of the Beacon being prepped to move to move to another location for the ship to pick it up, even if it was tedious to watch the scientist's scurry around the Prothean artefact like ants around a piece of candy, it sure beat the hell out of cleaning rifle's back at the armoury, and Gunnery Chief Williams made you polish them until you could see your reflection in them.

Don't get me wrong, I myself admire Williams for her combat prowess and superior leadership, but she can be uptight at times.

"Attention, Private Bhatia!"

Speak of the Devil and she will scare the shit out of you.

I quickly pivoted on my feet to face William's and snapped to attention.

"At ease" she said with a slight smirk on her face, obviously she did that for a laugh at my own expense.

"I thought you were instructing the new guys which way to hold a rifle, Gunnery Chief Williams" I stood at ease as I used formality to get my own back; two could play at this game.

As predicted she cringed as soon as I said her full rank, she then smiled openly as she looked around at the hustle and bustle going around the dig site, "I just thought I'd look around to see what the eggheads where doing, and besides those newbies can take care of themselves for an hour, remind me, why all these greenhorns came here in the first place?"

"Please Ash," I said, dropping rank for a more comfortable conversation "as you know, with all business with the Beacon, the Alliance has been sending more troops for extra security for it, you know how people are jumpy over things like this, no doubt the crew will be well equipped…" I then mentally kicked myself as I realised what I said, a glance at Ashley's saddened expression confirmed my mistake.

Ashley Madeline Williams was one hell of a soldier and leader, screw anyone who thinks otherwise, but unfortunately Ash's grandfather was the leader of a garrison back on Shanxi in the First Contact War, who also had been known as the person who committed the first surrender to an alien force, because of this, her superiors held it against her and denied her request to serve on a ship, the bastard's.

"They probably are a bunch of airheads anyway," I quickly amended, I then joked, "maybe that's how they breathe up there"

Ash crack's a smile at this, as she turns back to watch the 'eggheads' do what they usually do, make something simple incredibly confusing.

"Well, as you were Nirail" We then mock saluted each other and she went on her way, I looked after her sadly, I have torn feelings about Ash going on with her career, I always supported her to do her best, yet I'm glad she's stuck with us, after all we trained with each other, under the same drill instructor, so it's understandable why I want her to stay, but I can't help but feel guilty at wanting her to be stuck here.

But when I think about it, I'm a bit of a hypocrite; after all I'm retiring soon to start up a restaurant with my husband Samesh.

Samesh, my thoughts are lifted as I think about him, I've been missing him terrible as well, I even listen to recordings of his voice at night, it's that sad, still, I can't believe how soon it will be until we have a life for ourselves on Earth.

I then snap out of my thoughts when a one of the younger recruits called out to me, I look around to see someone faraway, Bradley I think his name is, shouting out about something, I quickly took note of his panicked expression and then-

_BANG, SPOOOSH!_

Fuck!

I then quickly dived behind cover as Bradley hit the ground, dead; I looked over to see the hostiles, the metallic bodies and singular flashlight eye's was enough to tell me what they were.

Geth, Shit!

What were they doing here? I might not be a genius, but the Geth haven't been seen outside the Veil in a few hundred years, and they come _here_ of all places!

Luckily, they hadn't spotted me yet, I quickly moved behind cover away from their position.

I can't believe it, retiring in a few days and suddenly, I'm in the middle of a warzone, if this Gods way of saying stick to the job, write a letter next time!

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

I've been dodging these Flashlight Heads on and off for what seems to be forever, but it's getting harder every time I see them. I even had to kill all the Geth in a small patrol that got the jump on me. What I do know at least is that most of the 212th were dead, in fact, I found many of them impaled on some wacked up spikes. And threw up at the sight of it.

I looked around from my position, It was clear, I moved forward to the next cover, I was only a marine, so I wasn't very good at the stealthy stuff, but I'm doing okay so far-

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Shit! I spoke to soon; I quickly ducked behind a few rocks before my shields could take another hit.

This was no small patrol, it was 8 foot soldiers and two drones, firing at my position and advancing.

I looked for any possible sign for escape, but there was none, even if I did try to run for it, the drones would cut me down, to many to fight as well, and my ammo block was nearly depleted, I didn't bring any extra.

I saw my hopeless situation and suddenly thought of Samesh.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, thinking of how he will feel when he hears I'm dead and a tear ran down my cheek.

God, if you're really up there, do something.

* * *

**Eden Prime Orbit, Sabertooth POV**

* * *

I woke up to the some sucking sound

Garg

I told those idiot cleaners if they went near my cage again I'd-

Then I remembered the last match, Logan, and him knocking me out, I then snapped open my eyes.

"WHAT THA-" I was shocked at what I saw, a great expanse of darkness, and thousands of small dotted lights outside some kind of glass wall, I would of smashed it if I hadn't seen another sight that shocked me.

A planet, a _fucking_ planet and I'm looking down on it, when I was on my 25th year of living I had been interested in the recent explorations in space, my present Handler, forgot his name, got me a few pictures of Earth of above the clouds from NASA, he was quite generous, too bad that didn't stop him getting his leg chewed off by a Gragle.

I sniggered at the memory before I remembered where I was.

"I SWEAR LOGAN, WHEN I FIND YOU I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF" That pathetic worm, he actually betrayed me and let me live! Idiotic to say the least, I will enjoy _slowly_ tearing every shred of flesh from his living body.

I was busy dreaming up the many possible ways in which I could make his last few moments in this world as agonising as possible until I realised something.

The planet was getting closer.

I do not claim to know everything about how things work in space, but even the most dim minded of people can work out, that falling from it, would not be an experience one would enjoy.

"WHEN I FIND THE PERSON WHO DID THIS, I WILL FORCE FEED THEM WHATEVER IS LEFT OF LOGAN"

Those were the last words I spoke as I hurdled towards the surface.

* * *

**Geth Platform POV**

* * *

'Targeting Organic, Covering Fire, Advancing On Position'

'Warning: Space Bound Object Detected'

::Calculating::

::Calculating::

'Landing Coordinates, Approximate 4.3 Metres From Platform's Position'

'Requesting Consensus'

'Consensus Received'

'Platform Retreating'

'Platform Re-

_CRASH_

'P-P-P-lat-f-form-Re-Re-q-qui-res-Re-Repair'

* * *

**Nirali POV**

* * *

What. The. _Hell._

I know I asked for help, but this is kind of overkill, not that I'm complaining.

I looked around at the wreckage, a few of the Geth were caught in it, thats a relieving sight, but I know that there are still others, I got my rifle ready, despite how much ammunition I had left, I needed to try.

Then suddenly about twenty metre's away from where I stood the wreckage let off a hissing sound, I then examined closer and noticed a metal pod of some sort with a glass front, the closest thing I could relate it to would be a bulked up sleeper pod, with rockets.

And then the fourth biggest surprise of the day happened (Ash scaring me, Geth attacking me, sleeper pod from the sky), a guy actually crawled out of the pod.

He looked like a caveman from the old vids, minus the 21st century combat trousers, boots, and Viking helmet (Seriously?), as well as some crazy type of claws on his hands, he looked incredibly dazed, and I guess he would be considering he fell from the sky.

He then shook his head from his crouched position and looked up to see the-

Shoot! I forgot about the Geth, I stopped standing, which I realised I was doing and crouched behind cover again, but not taking my eyes away from the scene before me.

It seemed as if they were having a staring match or something.

* * *

**Sabertooth POV**

* * *

Okay, after I fell through a terrifying six minutes of fiery terror, I felt a shockwave go through my bones and that feeling were your stomach is lifting stopped so suddenly that I was convinced that it hit my liver.

I took this as the fact that I had landed.

Now here is when the problem comes in, I happen to remember from broadcasts I saw on the television I earned in my cage, that no planets have air in it, therefore if I go outside most likely I'll die.

As I was contemplating on what to do, there was a sudden hissing sound, strange I wonder-

ARRGGG THAT SLIMY, TWO FACED, SON OF A-

Wait… how come I'm still alive.

I can't be cursing Logan if I'm dead so…

I opened my eyes and looked to see the now open compartment.

Oh, someone is going to _really_ feel their stomach touching their liver when I'm done with them.

Still disorientated from the crash-landing, I hefted myself out of whatever death trap I was inside and fell onto…

Grass?

Okay, I know I'm on Earth now, no planet in the solar system has greenery.

Is this some crazy practical joke or something?

Because if it is, they are going to feel a foot up their ass.

Their own foot that is.

I see some black spots in front of my eyes and shake my head, damn that was hell.

_C-cink-C-ci-cink_

What's that clicking?

I look up to see…

Hollow-Men?

I remember those metal monstrosities, sure with their numerous guns, explosives and their incapability of running away, they made good opponents to battle in the Pit.

But Hell!

No screams of terror, no face of hopelessness, NO BLOOD.

Thus why I call them Hollow-Men, honestly, no fun at all.

But wait, these look different from regular ones; five of them look like men, if you count out the three fingers and strange head's plus two floating one's, strange, no propellers or noticeable way it could be doing that.

I then realised they were looking at me, I stared back to make sure.

"So…" I said to one of them, "You wouldn't 'appen to be programmed by my former 'andler by chance?" I can't believe I'm talking to a Hollow-Man

They looked at me another second before raising their weapons at me.

"I take zat as a yes"

But despite my weakened state I shot up and sliced the rifles of the two that were closest to me, Hah!

I didn't give them a chance to think though; I immediately grabbed the 'eye' part of one of them and ripped it out, while using my other claw to rip off an arm.

1/7

I rounded back to the remaining one with the broken rifle, I notice the other three Hollow-men and the floating one's aiming at me, I proceeded to grab the weapon-less one by the neck and held it in front of the now firing Hollow-Men, it then proceeded to be ripped under the hail of bullets firing toward me.

2/7

Its comrades held fire too late as their counterpart fell to the ground, foolish.

I than used my agility and jumped up to both of the floating buggers and neatly sliced them in half, I then kicked the head off one of the walking ones on the way down, not even a challenge.

5/7

Those metal heads finally used whatever they called brains and threw what I assumed to be a grenade, my suspicion's proved correct and as I dived away it blew up, halfway through my manoeuvre I grabbed one of the rifle's dropped from the fallen.

I got behind a rock as they shot at me, I knew from basic tactics that both of those things would circle around either side of the boulder to get me in their crossfire, so I did what they wouldn't expect, I jumped on top of it, hah, idiot machine's, they didn't even register the movement above.

I never did like using gun's, even though my claws could easily use weaponry without retracting them (By the Devil forbid), It is just that I like getting up close and personal, but I guess with the present circumstances…

I aimed at the one on the right first, shooting like no tomorrow, but it didn't even seem to do anything, defective?

But then a strange energy seemed to evaporate from around the Hollow-Man and it proceeded to be ripped apart from what I was inflicting on him.

6/7

The other had heard the shots from above, and aimed towards me, but before it could fire, I flung my weapon, barrel first towards it, with my enhanced strength it easily slid through its chest and pinned it to the ground.

6/7

Huh?

I looked down and saw it was still twitching, with a white pool of something forming around it, wait…

"Blood?" I asked, I then checked my claws, and they were in fact covered in in the strange white blood similar to the one pooling around the Hollow-Man.

"…I'm liking zis place already" I said with a grin, I then jumped and walked over to the fallen scrap metal, I raised my claw and-

"_Eeee-zzzz-mer-m-mercy"_

…what?

A Hollow-Man… devoid of all feelings and fears… and it was begging for life?

Does it even count as 'it' anymore?

"GOD DAMMIT" I shouted to the sky, as if damming it for bringing me here "Just when I find something good here, I have to find out eet is capable of _BEGGING!" _Screw any God who is laughing at me right now.

"What difference does it make?"

I whipped my head around to see the woman who had spoken, strange, although there were plenty of women fighting in the Pit, this one was wearing what seemed to be military wear, and I know for a fact they haven't accepted women into the armed forces yet.

She seemed to be of Indian origin, with her hair in a ponytail, black.

Her armour was green and light grey in the intersections, with weapon's strapped on her back and a strange pistol in her holster.

But I hardly was in the mood to question right now; I need to vent my fury on _something._

"OF COURSE ZERE IS A DIFFERENCE!" I roared at her, to her credit she didn't flinch too much.

"'OW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU 'AD TO FALL FROM ORBIT DOWN TO AN UNFAMILIA' PLACE AND SUDDENLY' GET SHOT AT! THEN WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE ONE OF ZA FING'S YOU DESPISED ABOUT AN ENEMY WAS REPLACED WITH _BEGGING!" _I twisted at the word, saying it made me ill. "BLOOD FOR A WHINY SURRENDER!"

I shouted at her a few more moments before I finally calmed down, she looked slightly shocked, but kept firm ground, strange girl.

I then glared down at it, him, _DAMN!_

"You come vith a chip o' something?" I asked impatiently

It/he looked at me "_Specify"_

I was getting annoyed "I am not lugging around your soon to be corpse, so can you be at least a _little _convenient and become smaller"

He/It seemed to be thinking, it/he then took out a bulky device that looked like a _Walk-Man _that I saw one of the younger cleaners brag about, he said he got it before it even came out because of his rich dad, then I thought he stole it because if it was not likely he could get an expensive device that can play music, and be stuck cleaning the animal cages.

He/it then gestured for me to take the device, and I did, for a few second's nothing happened, and then he/it seemed to jerk for a few moments before his single eye winked out.

I took a lucky guess and looked at the device held in my claw, and just as I did, it spoke "_This program has accepted new platform, will provide service to pay back mercy from organic"_

I than had to ask the question "I didn't know 'ollow-Men could show gratitude"

"_We are Geth, we are not ollow men" _Great, a machine with a sense of humour now, what next?

"Vell, whatever you are, you have knowledge, and I need it, first of all-"

But before I could say another word I heard a clicking sound, and I turned to see the Indian woman pointing a rifle at me, great, another comedian.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted at me

"I'm not in ze mood," I replied menacingly "why don't you put down the gun, and I will forget you raised it, or you will end up on my body count!"

I saw fear in her eyes, but she quickly shook it off "That,_ thing_, is the reason why people here died, you stomp on it, and I will forget you considered allying with it"

_"We do not seek violence now, we have concluded that out of 638 programs, 478 have judged to pay back mercy from human"_ the device said

"Okay, two fing's" I interjected "My name is Sabertooth and I am _not_ a weak human" I put pressure on the word not.

"Well either way, it's either you go off with your Geth buddy, or do the smart thing and follow me" the soldier said.

Strong, better resolve than half the things I faced before, but still, foolish. So should I find some way around this? Might be easier just to kill her, yet, I could follow through with her idea and stomp on it/him, what allegiances do I have with a hunk of metal, yet it/he could be a worthwhile companion.

So then, I made up my mind and…

* * *

**A/N: Where's the rest you may ask? It will be decided by you, yup you will see if this vicious predator keeps his A.I. Walkman buddy, make friends with the soldier whose fate was changed, or find a way to compromise to make them both accept each other, be prepared, for if I get enough votes in one direction, he will follow through, so choose wisely when it comes to it!**

**The polls are open on my profile, go right on ahead and vote now!**


	3. Chapter 2: Madmen and Impalement

**A/N: Only going to be Sabertooth and Shepard POV's right now for this chapter, also I am going to use a special replacement hero thing with Saber, what is it that I mean? Basically any actions that go against her Paragon morals will be handled be him, this also includes side missions, events or completing one side of a mission while Shepard gets the other, I hope you enjoy what's to come on next.**

**P/S: As a side note this is not going to be a Nirali/Sabertooth, I'm not sure if Saber should pursue any romantic routes but if you feel he should, just shout it out.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Madmen And Impalement**

**Where we last left off…**

_"We do not seek violence now, we have concluded that out of 638 programs, 478 have judged to pay back mercy from human"__the device said_

_"Okay, two fing's" I interjected "My name is Sabertooth and I am__not__a weak human" I put pressure on the word not._

_"Well either way, it's either you go off with your Geth buddy, or do the smart thing and follow me" the soldier said._

_Strong, better resolve than half the things I faced before, but still, foolish. So should I find some way around this? Might be easier just to kill her, yet, I could follow through with her idea and stomp on it/him, what allegiances do I have with a hunk of metal, yet it/he could be a worthwhile companion._

_So then, I made up my mind and…_

* * *

…Took the women's weapon from her hands, it was so easy I didn't even really need my enhanced speed to take it from her, with her guard being loose, most likely due to mental and physical exhaustion I expect.

She stood there, with her arms comically holding the air as is her weapon was still there with a bewildered look on her face, she then registered what happened and was about to reach for her pistol, and in response I aimed the rifle at her.

We stared at each other for a moment before I spoke "Right now, I can 'ardly give a damn about vhat's eating who, right now, I vish to find some person, who 'as some idea vhere I can the gutter-snipe who got me 'ere in ze first place"

She said right back at me "Well what do you need the Geth for then?" her tone was still angry.

I struggled for something to say, and then it hit me "Vhat do you 'ope to accomplish by yourself, somefing tells me you aren't in ze best position fo' refusing valuable 'elp"

She narrowed her eyes "what do you mean?"

I allowed myself to grin "Zis Geth, you called zem?" she nodded, looking confused I didn't know what one was, "zey could be vaiting around the next corner and you vouldn't know, but since I'm friends vith zis guy" I gestured to the metal device which now was in one of my pocket's, "Ve 'ave an advantage"

"_Sabertooth is correct; we currently have 22 programs for location tracking of other platforms" _said the 'Geth'; the name is quite strange, what dung head thought that up I'll never know.

Her eyes widen at the knowledge but then narrowed again "What if he is lying?"

"_We wish no harm on organics now, we simply followed the Reapers because we thought all organics to be ruthless, and we now see that is now wrong"_

"Stick vith me and I'll change zat zought quickly" I muttered, me, not ruthless, it took all my willpower not to throw him as far as I could; I most likely would never find him again if that were to happen.

She seemed to be in thought, weighing the pros and cons no doubt, and with a nod of the head she then said "Ok then, I'll go along with it, but the moment it leads us into a trap, no third chances, got it"

I grinned my signature feral grin as she said my plan to me, she cringed a little at this but kept firm, hah, this women is more man that that Barka guy was, and since his 'surgery' It is more likely as well.

"I believe ze term is, move out, correct?" I gestured to a path behind me.

"You mean me, with you at my back carrying my rifle, with a Geth whispering at your ear?" Hah, she's smart as well; I bet she would survive a while if she was in the Pit.

"_We do not wish to cause harm to Female-Human"_ says the said 'Geth'; seriously, I will knock the living daylight's out of whoever thought that name up.

"My name isn't Female-Human" she directed to my pocket "I am Private Bhatia of the 212th, and don't forget it" she still had venom in her voice towards him it seems.

"_Acknowledged" _said the Ge- okay that's it, I am not going to repeat that word again, whenever in my head or out loud.

"Speaking of names, vhat is yours" I ask him,

"_Geth"_ Wise bot huh?

"I mean **your **name" I repeated,

"_We are Geth" _Okay that's it,

"Vhat is ze fucking name, of ze fucking 'ollow-Man in my fucking POCKET" I yelled at him, Hah, try to get out of this one.

"_There is not individual, there currently 638 programs within this platform"_

DAMMIT! I want to smash my head against a rock so hard…

"Ok," I said, barely retaining my anger, "from now on your name is…" I thought a little before I came up with a good one "Valkman, got ett?"

"_Acknowledged"_

Bhatia raised her eyebrows at my naming, but didn't say anything about it "Now that your done bonding with your pet, can I have my gun back now?"

I shrugged off the comment and handed her rifle back, I then realised something "Vould you 'appen to know vhat day eet is, do you?"

She looked a little strange before answering "The second of July, why?"

I staggered at the information "TWO MONTHS" I shouted she stepped back from my outburst but I was not caring right now.

"ZAT SLIMY FARCRON, VHEN I GET MY 'ANDS ON 'IM I'LL-"I will make sure whatever is left of him hangs from the Pit's rafters when I get my hands on him.

I continued to rant until I calmed down again; Bhatia looked less shaken this time, maybe she is accepting I will go in a tirade.

"Well," she said when I was calm, "I will have to hold the questions until next time, right now are you ready to kick some Geth ass" as she said it as she hefted her weapon.

I grinned "Zese 'ollow-Men wound know vhat hit zem"

"_We wish to inform Bhatia-Private that Geth do not have a __Gluteus Maximus__ to__ be kicked"_

We took a few seconds to absorb what Walkman said before me and Bhatia burst out laughing.

I then said to the women soldier" I can tell ve are going to enjoy each other's company" I then turned to Walkman "and remind me to teach you humour after this"

"_Acknowledged"_

"Lead the way" said Bhatia still chuckling over our antics

I went first as I knew I could beat her even if she did have my back at gunpoint and moved forward on our way through the soon to be carnage display of Hollow-Men, funny the silver lining to every cloud, hmmm?

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Jane Shepard POV**

* * *

This mission has been going to hell so far.

'Simple Shakedown Run' my ass, it was enough when a Spectre came aboard that tipped my suspicions, but now Eden Prime was under attack, Jenkins's is dead, and the Beacon is possibly taken, why can't things be simple for once?

I was moving through a small forest, flanked by Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko, until more drones from before came out of the trees and came at us.

We fell behind cover as they started shooting at us, I quickly threw a Warp towards one and a satisfying explosion resonated from same direction, Kaiden fired his Striker pistol at another and it fell down as well, the last one shot at us as we hid behind the fallen trunk of a tree, it tried to advance above us but I quickly jumped out of cover and gave it the business end of a shotgun.

Kaiden looked around the recent fire fight and looked back at me.

"I hope some of the colonist's survived. Commander, do you think…" My Staff Lieutenant left the question hanging, I can't blame his concern.

"Remember, we need to focus right now, don't worry about the colonist's, the best thing we can do right now is remove the threat from this planet, understood Lieutenant?"

He nodded and to show he did and we both proceeded forward.

We came out into the open and immediately saw I women in pink and white armour running towards us and being chased by two drones, she staggered as one hit her shield, but before we could help her she turned around taking out her pistol and shot at them as she threw herself to the ground, she was a decent shot luckily as they were shot down easily.

I scanned the area and saw there were more hostiles holding a human prisoner over some sort of device; I signalled to Kaiden forward and take his assault rifle, he nodded as we moved forward.

All of a sudden, the human shot up into the air, impaled on a spike, I gagged at the sight, and the metallic creatures looked at us with their single glowing eyes, I quickly got behind cover along with the pink armoured women who I noticed was just next to me.

I didn't think about her right now though, as I swung around with my pistol and shot towards our attackers, fortunately one went down after a few shots the first one goes down, the second one follows on a combo of the women's rapid fire along with a Warp from Alenko.

I scanned the area once again to show no more threats and turned to the women next to me.

"Thanks for your help, Commander. I didn't think I was going to make it." The women said as she hefted her weapon back on her magnetic holster, she looked back at the impaled body metres away from us and her face was the picture of remorse, and it looked very familiar to me, I had to deal with it every moment for years after Akuze, even now it still haunts my dreams.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley William's of the 212, are you the one in charge here Ma'am?" she then introduced herself, William's huh, that is the name my superior officer had compared my situation to after Akuze, letting all his men down, me and this Ashley seem to have a little in common.

"Yes, my name is Commander Jane Shepard and this is Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko" Kaiden nodded to her "Are you injured in any way Williams?" I had to make sure she was okay, I already had one life on my hands that I let down and I'd be damned if another followed.

"A few scrapes and burns, nothing serious," She then looked in the direction she came from and her face flashed despair again, "The others weren't so lucky"

She then let out a weary sigh "Oh man, I was teaching the recruits the basics on how to shoot a gun when the attack hit," she then looked back down the path "me and the recruits as well as most of my unit tried to get off a distress call but they cut off our communications" she then turned back to me "I've been fighting for my life ever since"

I knew what the answer would be but I had to ask to be hopeful "What happened to everyone else?"

Her mouth set into a line beneath her helmet before she answered "We tried to get to the Beacon…" she then trailed off "and walked into an ambush."

She looked down at the ground before continuing "Half of the people I was commanding were in training, they were mowed down because of that" she then glanced up at the impaled man "my unit didn't last longer after that"

She then looked back at me "I… I think I'm the only one left"

I felt a twinge of sympathy in my chest, I myself had to deal with my squad dying, and I know what she must be going through right now.

"This isn't your fault Williams," I comforted her "you couldn't have done anything to save them"

"Yes Ma'am" she replied thankfully, I knew this wouldn't be the end of it, because I blamed myself for my squad dying for a long time.

"We held our position for as long as we could, before the Geth overwhelmed us" as soon as I heard that name I drew in a sudden breath, there's another reason why this mission's gone to shit.

Alenko then interjected in with an incredulous tone "The Geth haven't been seen outside the veil for nearly two hundred years, why are they here now?"

"They must have come for the Beacon" Ashley replied, she then pointed east down the path "The dig sites close, just over that rise, it may still be there"

I looked where she pointed, with the possible threat of being overwhelmed like Ashley said was too great to risk with only Kaiden watching my back, as good as he is I would need another gun at my side, I turned to Ashley and said "We could use your help Williams, if you are up for it"

She then nodded her head in a determined way "I'm up for it don't worry Commander, and I'll make those bastards pay for what they done" she took back out her rifle to show it.

"Move out" I told them, and we set on our way to the dig site.

* * *

**Sabertooth POV**

* * *

Seriously, in all the years of my life I had never fought with anyone before, in the Pit you were to be the last one standing and since the pit was closed in, alliances were hardly made in a short amount of time, and why would I need to anyway?

So you can imagine how strange it was to actually travel with someone to be considered an ally, the present circumstances forced me to play along, but in all seriousness I found it irritating that I had to keep at a pace that the female soldier could keep up with.

It was obvious she had she back against the wall before I came along, I had a very advanced sense of smell which allowed me to perceive emotions, she smelt of recent despair to par with someone about to die (which I am very familiar with), and so she must have been in a situation that gave this feeling, and along with a knowing hopelessness that was recent as well, I find myself questioning why I'm teaming up with a weak human in the first place, but I knew that whatever information I could receive from Walkman would have holes in, after all, whoever programmed them must have restricted information to them(but I could still not explain why they programmed them to beg), and so I would need her to fill in any blanks I came across.

We met I few more patrols of Hollow-Men on our way to the 'colony' as Bhatia calls it, I easily met with them at full force with Bhatia covering my corners, I was able to enjoy my fights to the fullest now that I have found they have blood, but I refrained from licking it as I usually do in the heat of battle, as it smelt like rubber tires burning in mortar oil.

We eventually made it to some manmade structures within three hours of setting off; they looked more like large cargo boxes with strange doors that anything, I then noticed Bhatia stiffen suddenly as remorse came off her in waves.

I followed her gaze upwards to see…

More Hollow-Men, wait, Humans?

They gave off no smell that they were living, but their shapes were different than the previous HM'S I had seen, as well as them having a grey metal skin covering them, all of these creatures were dead, impaled on some spike of some kind, I was hardly phased by this, after all the Pit had rape and open acts of cannibalism allowed in it, impalement was I trend that lasted a few years within the Pit, electrocution had replaced it afterwards, coupled with the fact that they were machine like they might as well have been fly's on the wall, just bigger.

I then picked up slight sound of movement with my sensitive hearing from within the metal box buildings, I tapped Bhatia to snap her out of it and she looked at me, I signalled to the building and she shook herself as she followed me towards it.

I then saw a puzzling device upon the door, I could only assume it was a lock of some kind, Bhatia came up to it and fiddled with the controls for a few seconds before the door slid open.

We walked in to be greeted with "Humans, thank the Maker" from some female, she was not a soldier like Bhatia, that was obvious from her clothes, and the relief coming off her was so strong that I actually gagged slightly at the smell; the other was male and fearful and seemed to be muttering to himself.

"Close the door, before they come back" he said as he came out of his little world,

Bhatia gave the female a look of recognition "Dr Warren, thank God you're still alive"

"Likewise to you Nirali" So that's her first name huh?

The doctor looked at me, her face was surprise and she smelt of apprehension "Who is this, Nirali"

"Don't worry Dr Warren, he's with me" the doctor visibly relaxed

"Good to be loved" I mutter

"_It is curious why the Geth left these two alive; we were given orders to spare no survivors when we were still on the Reapers side" _Walkman interjected

"Wh-what was that" the female doctor said looking at my pocket worryingly.

"It's his VI" said Bhatia quickly; I did not know what a VI was but I nodded my head to follow along.

"So 'ow did you survive anyvay" I said to change the subject

"The marines held them off long another for us to hide," she took in a deep breath "they gave their lives me and my assistant Manuel."

"Nobody is saved" said the Manual person "the age of Humanity has ended, soon only ruin and corpses will remain" Cheery chap isn't he?

"Do you know anything more about the attack" Bhatia asks Warren

"It all happened so fast" she responded "one second we were gathering up our equipment, the next we were hiding in the shed while the Geth swarmed over the camp"

"Agents of the Destroyers, Bringers of Darkness, Heralds to our Extinction" said Manual, okay now he's getting annoying, I never liked mad people in the Pit, it showed that they were so weak they couldn't even control their own minds, plus most never even were afraid when I came up to kill them, absolute turn off to my fun.

Warren continued, "We heard the battle outside, gunfire, screams, I thought it would never end, and then everything went quiet, we just sat there, too afraid to move, until you came along" her breath hitched at the last word

"What about the Beacon" Bhatia asks,

"Well we don't know, but we had heard a large patrol of the Geth move through here a little while ago, it might have been them transporting it to the colony"

"Von question," I ask "Vhat is a Beacon?"

"Well basically it's a data module for a galaxy wide communications network, remarkably well preserved, it could be the best scientific discovery of our lifetime, miraculous technology's, ground breaking medical advances, who knows what secrets are locked inside" her dreary mood perked up at the her own explanation.

That… sounded incredibly important, but how come I've never heard of it if that is so, I was about to ask so before Manual butted in again.

"We have unearthed the Heart of Evil, awakened the Beast, unleashed the Darkness!"

"Manuel, please, this isn't the time" Warren tells him

"Vhat weed is zis von tripping on, because he is getting on my nerves" I was speaking my thoughts at this moment, if he spoke one more cryptic word I was going to lose it.

Warren stepped in "Manuel has a brilliant mind but he's always been a little…unstable. Genius and madness are two sides to the same coin" check both sides just in case doc, because I can't see the first one.

Manual goes off saying "Is it madness to see the future," Yes "to see the destruction rushing towards us," Yes "to understand there's no escape, no hope?" other than pissing me off, Yes "No, I am not mad, I am the only sane one left"

"You know, men who 'ave talked as much as you vould find vemselfs in 'ospital later, or ze morgue"

"You cannot silence the truth" he says to me as he went closer, I swear one more step… "My voice must be heard and-"but before he could touch me I put my claw the left side of his head, he stopped talked at the sudden realisation he badly crossed the line.

"Goodnight, Manual" I said with a straight face, as I took his head and slammed it against the metal wall of the shed.

"Unngh" he groaned as he slid to the floor, I looked down, satisfied at my work before looking up at the two shocked females.

"Oh my God! What did you do?!" Warren said in shocked disbelief.

"You didn't have to do that!" Bhatia said to me angrily,

"You can't just go whacking people in the head!" Warren adds

I took a few moments looking at them before looking down and asking "Valkman, vhat do you zink a-"I paused but continued "_Geth_ would do if he heard a preaching mad man voice coming from this place"

"_There would be a 100% chance that the Geth would investigate and kill off possible survivors, 56 programs have judged that they would use gunfire, and 582 judge by use of Dragon Teeth"_

"And Dragon Teeth vould be the impaling devices, correct?"

"_Affirmative" _he replied

I then looked back up at the now guilty looking females

"Sorry," said Bhatia as realised what I did "you could have explained first though" she mumbled,

"I suppose you're right, by the time he wakes up the meds will have kicked in" Warren concedes

I nodded my head as I turned my head to Bhatia "So vhat now?"

She looked confused for a moment before realising we needed to do something now that we were at the colony, she thought for a moment before saying "Well we can't let those flashlight-heads take the Beacon without a fight, most likely that are taking it to the ship, if we can cut them off we should be able to get it back"

I grinned as I thought about another possibly bloody battle; we then left the shed, with Bhatia saying to Warren that she will tell a rescue team to pick them up as soon as possible.

But just as we closed the shed door we heard an eerie moaning from behind us, we turned around to see-

Oh shit…

One of the 'Dragon Teeth' were suddenly retracting with the body along with it, when it had fully retracted, the previous 'corpse' rose up onto its feet and its mouth opened in a wide moan that sounded like the echo of a metal cave.

It then started an unearthly walk towards us like a puppet on strings, it was obvious its intention, as it had an aggressive stance and aiming towards us, at this point Bhatia was shaking, but it wasn't out of fear as I smelt her emotion, nor sadness, it was pure utter anger.

"Vell zat's pretty fucked up" I commented, the Pit would make a killing if they had this.

"Those bastards" she says through gritted teeth "that could have been someone's husband, wife, hell I can't even tell what gender it used to be," She then proceeded to take out her shotgun, but didn't fire yet, the walking corpse was only six metres away from us now.

Just as it was closing the distance, Bhatia raised her gun to its head, "We can't even bury them now"

_BANG_

The body then hit the ground with a thud and a bullet hole through the head, as if it was like a starting signal, the rest of the Dragon Teeth started to slide down along with their 'packages'

"Do I 'ave permission to start tearing?" I looked around to see about a dozen surrounding us.

Bhatia seemed to consider my question, she then locked her shotgun and said quietly "Whatever, It would be mercy to them now, just make sure they aren't recognisable as humans afterwards"

I grinned as she said those words, and I proceeded to rip the arms of the closest one.

* * *

**Shepherd POV**

* * *

As we fought our way to the dig site I knew not to expect any luck, and as luck would like to make things harder for me, the Beacon was taken.

"This is the dig site" Ashley said, confused as she looked around as if to see the Beacon hiding, "The Beacon was right here, it must have been moved"

"By who, our side or the Geth?" Kaiden asks

"Hard to say, maybe we'll find out more after we check out the research camp"

"Do you think there are any survivors left?" I asked; always have to remain optimistic after all.

"If they were lucky," Ashley reply's, "maybe hiding up at the camp, based at the top of this ridge, up the ramp"

I nodded and was about to give the order to move out, and then my communicator beeped.

I put my hand to my ear to answer and immediately Nihlus's voice sounded in my ear

"_Change of plans, Shepard. There's a small spaceport up ahead. I want to check it out, wait for me there."_

"Understood" I replied

Me, Kaiden and Ashley went up the ramp to reach the camp.

But what we didn't expect to find was slaughter.

Bodies were littered everywhere, at least I thought they were bodies, they were identifiable and all I could make out of the flesh was that it was synthetic.

Ashley and Kaiden looked around at the utter carnage in front of us, and they wore similar faces of awe and disgust

Some were in small slices, as if someone took the time to cut it so, the very thought makes me sick, the skulls of some were busted into a bloody mess, multiple holes and what appeared to be claw slashes scarred any surface of what wasn't mashed into a pulp.

Kaiden bent low to examine the mess,

"These… look like they are from some sort of animal, but I don't see how the Geth could be killed so easily like this" he gestured to the mess across the place.

We suddenly heard one of the shed's doors open and we all point our weapons in the direction because of recently strained nerves.

"Wait!" Ashley "Its Doctor Warren"

I singled for Kaiden to lower his weapon as I did mine.

"Commander, this is Dr Warren, she was the one overrunning everything involving the Beacon"

"Are you with Nirali by chance?" she suddenly asks,

Ashley's eyes widened "What, she's alive?"

"Yes she came through here just a while ago, and then moved to the direction of the Beacon," she then nervously looked around the place, "after venting some anger"

Ashley mouth then gaped open "Nirali did this!?" she then looked at the more violent displays that littered the place, "that's not possible, she is a good soldier yes, but she isn't capable of this much"

"Well, she had more help from her friend than anything," Doctor Warren interjected "he did most of what happened here, including that" she then pointed behind us,

When we turned around I gagged upon the moment I set eyes on it, threatening to throw up, this was, barbaric.

Any limb, torso, or head that didn't litter the ground, were impaled on one single spike that had held bodies before, the most gruesome thing is that as in let up to the top, the head seemed to look at us with its synthetic eyes.

"Who is this guy?" Kaiden mutters as Ashley puts her hand on her mouth,

"Do you know what he looked like?" I asked Warren, I needed to recognise this possible threat in case we meet him.

"Well, he had no shirt for a start off, several scars, muscular body…"

"That all you noticed Doc?" Ashley joked,

Warren immediately turned into an interesting shade of red, "N-no n-n-not like t-that…"

"Okay William's, I believe you tortured the poor doctor enough" I said, I then turned to Warren "continue, please."

"Of course" Warren said, calming down "He also had army trousers that looked like they were from the 21st century, along with a sort of strange helmet with horns" she then indicated both sides of her temple to emphasize the point, "He also had these strange gauntlets that looked like claws and a sort of VI he was carrying around"

I tried to picture such a strange individual, but I found I couldn't, oh well, can you really blame me?

"Thank you for your help Dr Warren" I said "now please stay inside the shed for your safety please" we then turned away.

When we had walked a few metres away, we heard her shouting behind us "Oh, and if you see him, tell him that Manuel said thanks for knocking him out, as strange as it may be"

I rose an eyebrow but shouted back "sure, I'll do that"

As we walked on, I couldn't help but think of who this man can possibly be.

* * *

**A/N: Long chapter this time, well hope you enjoyed it, next time, lizard Men, Shepard's and their Lambs.**


	4. Chapter 3: Shepard and her Lambs

**Chapter 3: Shepard and her Lambs**

* * *

**Sabertooth POV**

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

There's nothing, and I repeat, NOTHING that is better than a good slaughter fest.

Whatever those creatures were supposed to be, I don't really care, as long as more of them come along, it's alright with me, they sort of had the characteristics of a Human with Miovtate addictions, a drug in the Pit which turns any over users into relentless zombies, it was incredibly funny when I smashed in ones skull with its own leg.

Surprisingly, Bhatia was calm and didn't even care for my violent display; I never had attachments when it came to the Pit, so I suppose that she would not care what I did to them, either way it felt good to have a little exercise.

"_We detect Saren to be close by" _said Walkman suddenly,

"Hoo' is Saren?" I ask,

"_Saren is the speaker of Sovereign; he is the one who organised the assault on Eden Prime, we were confused however by the fact he was organic."_

"Wait" interrupts Bhatia "you're saying this Saren is the reason this place went to shit," She has raging eyes and searches the general area "where is he, I'm going to kill him"

'And people say I'm eager' I thought as she seemed to pick up the pace to get over the next rise.

As we go over the hill we are greeted with the sight of Hollow-Men, Walking Corpses on Spikes, Lizard Men, Strange Build-

Wait

I focus quickly on to two separate figures on the landscape, they stood on two legs and there is where the similarities were thrown out the window.

They had strange faces that looked like they had a Krab from the Pit become art of their face, my superior eyesight allowed for me to discern that they had mandibles like bus as mouths as well as small claws, not like mine in length but it was strange to see a similar aspect between me and them.

But these were no regular animals, they had weaponry coloured armour to show intelligence, one had blue-white while the other had red-black, I had seen many a mutation in my days of fighting, but this looked to natural to be so.

I shook off my head to clear my thoughts however when I smelt surprise from the direction of the two creatures, it smelt incredibly different from a human but it still had the suddenness and spice that a Human surprise would have, but then anticipation with killing intent started getting picked up, I was not going to jump to the rescue however due to the fact I didn't really care, but I didn't have to anyway as Walkman and Bhatia stepped in.

"_Saren is approximately 32 metres from this position" _Walkman reported

"Where!" shouted Bhatia, as she took out her sniper rifle,

"I believe it's zem" I pointed with one clawed finger to the two strange things far away from us, as the one of them turned his back to the other, Idiot.

Bhatia looks down her scope and then says, "Turians? What are they doing here?"

"Shoot now, Questions later" I said as the Blue-White one aimed a weapon to the others head

There was a split second hesitation as Bhatia shot a round at the two, a spark of light lighted off at the blue one 'shields' as I had figured out existed from the Hollow-Men I'd seen so far, I am still baffled how this is possible however I have learned to quickly procure one at the soonest opportunity, even I can't dodge bullets, I can dodge the aim of a gun, but not bullets.

Startled by the sudden assault, Saren (I'm guessing) stumbled back; his other friend whipped around and was stunned to see that he was being aimed at.

He quickly dove to cover and 'Saren' start shooting quickly, but the red-black one seemed to have had decent training and was safe from his further assault, but not for long as I saw several Hollow-Men move from their hiding places towards him.

_BANG_

And us

Bhatia took off to the side as I pounced on the Numb-Skull (no pun intended) who actually thought he could defeat me.

I landed on top of him and proceeded to drive both of my claws into his cranium and tore outwards, the result was a lot of white blood spewing like a fountain.

Bhatia took up position shooting her sniper rifle from behind cover, delivering bull-eyes to every Walking Corpse which was charging towards her and me.

As I was ripping a leg off of another one, Walkman said _"Sabertooth, we have detected Saren moving away from location, most likely he is retreating"_

"All ready?" I asked, what a coward, "'ow many more 'ollow-Men are zeir left?"

"_Scanning… there are currently 18 Geth Platforms left in the area"_

Good, I like lots of destruction.

As I spied another one, I slid under its fire to take both of its legs and tore it in half.

"17…" I muttered, I grinned with anticipation, so much I didn't notice one hiding until it was too late.

Shit!

But as it was taking aim, it suddenly got hit by some strange energy had was thrown back.

I looked to the direction it originated and saw three human soldiers, the one on the right wore black armour and was male, but strangely enough did not have many weapons in the middle of a battlefield, the one on the left however was a woman and her armour was white and… pink?

Pink, really?

Moving on, she also had a walking arsenal strapped to her back; both she and the other man had helmets on.

The one in the middle had her hand raised, pointing towards where the Hollow-Man used to be, I can assume she is the one who helped me, she was the only one who had no helmet, showing of an expanse of red hair, she also had deep emerald green eyes and a tough yet beautiful face and-

What the Hell am I thinking!?

My mating season wasn't due for another two months!

I gave a gruff nod to hide my flustered mind and in return she gave her own, it was an obvious message, we will talk later.

I then turned and ran to my next opponent, with my claws readying to take off its head.

Within half a minute, I forgot about the red haired women and focused on brutal killing.

* * *

**Shepard's POV**

* * *

As we were walking down the trail, we suddenly heard multiple gunshots from our forward position, I gave the sign to move quickly and we ran forward over the rise.

What we noticed first of all was a woman aiming a sniper rifle and giving accurate shots at numerous Geth down the hill Ashley ran up to her.

"Nirali!" she shouted

Nirali whipped her head around and smiled as she saw her, good, at least one of her unit survived, it will help her after this.

They gave each other a brief hug and exchanged some words before Ashley took out her assault rifle and came back to us, I then saw the supposed person who had been described by Dr Warren, he was just as she described, even the helmet with horns.

He didn't notice however a Geth that had come out of cover.

I quickly did a Throw and knocked it back, the guy looked up at me and we both held each other's gaze, he nodded his head, and so I nodded mine, we would talk after this.

I turned my attention back to the battle, as I unleashed a combination of shotgun blasts and biotic abilities that levelled the playing field, Ashley used her assault rifle decimating one that she had gotten the jump on, Kaiden followed through with a grenade blowing apart a group of Husks charging at us, I took down another Geth with a shot from my Hurricane and kicked it down for good measure.

I suddenly baked into someone and whipped around to see-

"Nihlus" I greeted him as he fired a shot through the head of a charging Husk from 3 metres away.

"Shepard, good you came here when you did" I threw a Warp towards a Geth that made it stumble back, unfortunately for it, the clawed man raised his arms from behind it and smashed in its head, as the body fell down, the man ran to his next victim.

"Where did you pick him up?" asked Nihlus as we hid behind cover.

"He actually came here himself, I plan to see who he is after this" we then looked over to see the said man, repeatedly stab his hands into a Husk chest.

"Mind if I sit that interrogation out" asked Nihlus polity "I prefer to have my insides inside; I didn't know you humans could be so brutal"

"Neither did I" I said back, I then looked back at the man and he was taking off his helmet and with one hand, he pulled it back and-

_What the Hell!_

The helmet whizzed between mine and Nihlus's heads and I heard a crack behind us, we both turned around to see a Geth with its weapon raised aiming at us, but it slowly fell back from the helmets horn now lodged in the centre of its eye.

"Nice shot…" Nihlus whispers as we looked around the battlefield, there were no more hostiles in sight.

I quickly looked at our recent saviour, who seemed to be searching harder than us for possible enemies, he then finally looked down with a disappointed look on his face as Ashley and Kaiden re-joined us.

Nirali came down the hill and came up to the clawed man and spoke something to him, he said something back and then proceeded to walk towards us, the man now with a scowling look on his face.

He stopped a few metres away from us and crossed his arms, I did the same, and we looked at each other for a moment.

"Vee're even" he said in a German accent, he also had a growl at the back of his throat.

"What?" I asked, raising one eyebrow,

"Vhen zat 'ollow-Man vas aiming at me, an' you took 'im down, I saved your life by taking down zat von" he then pointed towards the one impaled by his hat "an' so, vee're even"

I took a few moments to think through this before asking "Hollow-Man?"

"You know, za metal valking paperveights, no offense Valkman" he directed to his leg, surprisingly, it spoke back.

"_None to be taken, Sabertooth-Saviour"_

And then two separate things happened at the same time, first of all both Ashley, Kaiden and Nihlus took out there weapons and aimed it at Sabertooth's leg, and Sabertooth himself at frozen all of a sudden while Nirali hid her mouth behind her hand, and unsuccessfully suppressing a chuckle.

"You've got a _Geth_ with you?!" Ashley directed to Sabertooth,

"Let me get back to on zat von" He then put his claw into his pocket and took out a small metal device from it and put it up to his face.

"Vhat exactly did you call me just now, Valkman?" He had a very calm expression but I knew from experience from people who hold back emotions, that he was holding back an explosion.

"_Sabertooth-Saviour"_

"Good, I zought zat is vhat you said, now do me a favou' and delete zat from your memory, an' vee never speak of ett again, _understood?"_

He twisted his mouth at the last word and there was silence for a few seconds.

"…_Acknowledged" _said the device, even if it was in a monotone, I could have sworn it sounded nervous at the time.

"Enyway" said Sabertooth as he looked back at us, after he cast a glare at a smiling Nirali, "I believe introductions are in orde', my name is Sabertooth, an' you are?"

I signalled for everyone to lower their weapons, Ashley held for a few seconds before grudgingly following suit, I then looked back at Sabertooth and said "My name is Commander Jane Shepard, this is Gunnery Chief Williams, Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko and Spectre Nihlus Kryik-"

"Commander" Nihlus interrupted looking between me and Sabertooth "shouldn't we discuss the Geth right now"

I looked at Nihlus for a few seconds before saying "we'll get around to that, not now"

"Commander, Saren, my teacher, was cooperating with the Geth; I don't think it's safe to trust someone as suspicious as him"

The said man then said "Does your pet talk mor' zan grunts and snorts or is zat za w'ole show" he grinned a little bit after saying that,

Nihlus turned to glare at his before he suddenly had a confused expression "Wait, you can't understand me?"

"If zat vas an insult zen say it in English Crab-Face" Ashley then snorted at this comment, which was silenced by me looking at her.

"He must not have a translator Commander" Nihlus looked at me, with both a confused and angry expression at what a crab was.

I decided to question this after all this was over, I got out a translator one could wear on their ear and gave it to Sabertooth, "Put this on, it will help"

Sabertooth looked at it for a few seconds before putting it around his ear, I took out my Omni-tool and clicked I few buttons and activated it.

I gave a nod to Nihlus and he said to Sabertooth "Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3"

Sabertooth smirked before saying "You sound more like an ass zan you did before"

Nihlus scowled at him before saying to me, "Are you sure you want to question him later Commander?"

"Positive" I replied "We can talk about this another time"

"What about the Geth Commander?" asks Kaiden "what if it hacks into the Normandy's systems if we let it aboard?"

"We have to hurry right now after this Saren person; we can worry about details later"

Kaiden nodded and flowed me forward as Sabertooth whispered something under his breath that sounded vaguely like 'whipped'

* * *

**Sabertooth POV**

* * *

Hah!

What an amusing bunch of people these guys are, the Shepard, the Puppy Dog, the Lost Lamb and the Crab-Face, it sounds like some publicity stunt the Pit engineered or something.

It was simple enough as we continued on our way, we had found some gutter rat called Powell who had said he was sleeping and managed to avoid the attack, lucky for a coward.

After a few well-placed accusations and reading his emotions, I had concluded that he had been hiding some military hardware, after a little, 'persuasion', he relented his hoard of explosives, unfortunately Shepard had to cut my fun short.

"A lot of marines died here Powell, those grenades could have come in handy, and if I were you I'd try to make it up to them" The gutter rat looked at the ground in guilt,

"Y-yeah, o-ok, there was something else I was saving, could be worth a fortune, experimental technology, top of the line"

He took out some sort of device he described as a grenade 'upgrade' as he handed it over.

"Take it, I don't need it, I didn't want anyone to get hurt I'm sorry"

As the rat scampered away I turned to Shepard "You can't 'make eet up' to corpses Shepard, vhy make a gutter rat feel bette' for ettself?"

Shepard turned to glare at me "These men and women died to save people, sacrificed themselves for the life's of others," she then drew close to me "don't mock their memory"

We held our gazes for a few seconds and she turned and walked off, brave girl, as I walked up to catch them up and walked next to Ashley, who seemed to hate me yet had curiosity for some reason.

My question of why she was so was answered when she asked me "How did you know he was in charge of a smuggling ring?"

I grinned "If you vere to look through every unde'paid dead-end employee who comes into possession of expensive merchandise, you vould be 'ard pressed to find von hoo' 'asn't done somefing on za side"

* * *

As we used the 'cargo train' to get to the 'colony', I realised that I used air-quotes way too much, but I can't really blame myself after all I never heard of these terms.

As we neared our destination, I saw movement in the distance, using my enhanced vision, I saw numerous Hollow-Men carrying large devices and placing them at different places, I knew of the regular procedure when it came to the Pit being discovered (not that it ever was) was to blow the place up with an unstable explosive called Balna-12 from the man who invented it, if I was correct then most likely…

"Shepard" I addressed her, she responded with a cold glare, holds a grudge doesn't she "vat is za chance zat Saren vould blow za place to 'ell?"

She looked at me confused, so I continued "'is metal buddies are running 'eround vith vat I can assume to be big bombs"

Shepard looked at her Puppy Dog with a questioning look, he then pulled out that strange orange looking glove I saw earlier, he clicked a few things on it and then said "I detect some signatures from that direction, let me just confirm…"

"_Alenko-Lieutenant does not need to proceed, we have detected several activations of large ordinance within, it would seem that the Reapers had not informed the patrolling platforms outside the colony, it was good that we had chosen to help Sabertooth before we found out they had withheld information" _Walkman had finished his speech and after a few seconds of silence Shepard asked a question,

"What are Reapers?"

"_We had known them as the machine gods; we have now disregarded this claim and shall now call them the Old Machines as the larger fraction of Geth refers to them"_

I was glad that I was not the only one lost on this conversation, the rest of them seemed to not understand it either, but before anyone could ask anything else, we had gotten to the end of the ride.

"The Geth is right…" The Puppy muttered to Shepard, she nodded and turned to us all.

"Okay!" she said to us "as Walkman had said, and Kaiden confirmed, there are four separate signals, now hurry, we need to get to them before the timer runs out"

I then interjected "Vhat is vith villains an' counting down from a tieme', isn't eet easier to just blow eet from far eway?"

Most of them shrugged at the comment at we went forward, quickly I may add.

First there was a few Hollow-Men shooting at us from the get-go, we managed to get to the first bomb since it was so close, after a few seconds, the Puppy dog disabled it and we continued up a ramp, the constant shooting at my head got on my nerves so I just charged forward across the bridge, cutting one of the whelps in half on the way.

I hid behind a barrier as they shot more at me, as soon as the Crab-Face at lain covering fire, I took a nearby crate, lifted up and threw it at the bastards, Two were crushed under the weight, I heard multiple beeps as the second bomb was shut off.

As a high powered shot flew past my leg I quickly ducked into cover,

"Shit! Snipers!" I yelled it to the rest and then suddenly a strange feeling happened to my chest, I looked down to see a glowing orange armour lighting over my chest, I looked up to see Bhatia holding up an orange glove towards me, I nodded my thanks and rushed out of cover.

Using my speed I charged in a straight line towards the victims, they fired several shots, and they either missed or hit my glowing chest plate, I then football tackled the closest one, tore off his limbs, and held him forward as on improvised shield, if it wasn't dead, it sure was when its back was torn under fire, I then ripped a hole in it and stuffed two grenades into it as I activated them, I then threw the body at a closely knitted pack for them to explode together.

"HOO'S NEXT!" I screamed at them, this feeling is utterly consuming, I love this battle, I dare say only a few battles in the Pit can compare to the carnage this is at, and they never added the time chance that bombs would go off, huh, in a way I have to thank Logan for this, won't stop me slitting his throat though.

"Third one is down!" The Puppy said as he rose from the bomb, the Lost Lamb was chucking several grenades at the Hollow-Men trying to advance at us; she then asked "How much time left?"

The Puppy looked at his orange watch "one and a half minutes" we then rushed forward to the last one, as the Crab-Face covered us by sniping and Shepard was backing up with brutal yet elegant abilities of her strange force, she is definitely a strong woman, her way of battle is quite unique as well, she would be an excellent mate-

GAH!

I slammed my head into a grappled Hollow-Man repeatedly until my thought process returned to normal, damn that was hell…

I then worked out why I was thinking like this, my breeding season, which I endure every once and a while due to my animalistic instincts, had crept up on me because I had been unconscious for a while, I cannot figure out why it is so strong however, I managed to ignore it just fine in the Pit, however I had never met a strong match such as this before, so maybe it's because I never met an equal.

As I tore through my last Geth, The Puppy Dog hunched down at the last bomb, it was taking him longer however, Bhatia then said "Would you hurry up already!"

"I'm trying, the Geth most have encrypted this one"

"Only thirty seconds left, hurry up" said Crab-Face

"Don't rush me"

_25…_

"Quickly Kaiden"

"I know!"

_20…_

"What the hell is taking so long?!"

"Ashley, calm down and let me do this!"

_15…_

"_Alenko-Lieutenant-_

"SHUT UP!"

_10…_

"HURRY!"

_9…_

"We're all going to die!"

_8…_

"Damn you Saren!"

_7…_

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!"

_6…_

"_Fuck Zis" _I suddenly yell, I then pushed The Puppy away from the bomb and stepped in front of it.

"What are you doing!?"

_4…_

I then threw my hand behind my back, and tensed up,

"Is he…"

"WAIT!"

_2…_

I then flicked my arm forward and drove it deep into the metal and tore to the right, cords and wires followed as the electricity surged through my system, I ignored it the best I could, at least it only lasted for a moment.

We waited for a few seconds, then a few more and everyone other than me gave a huge sigh of relief, some also fell backwards due to the stress.

"That…" Crab-Face uttered after breathing a little, "Was one ballsy move"

"Sorry, did you vant to put forward your suggestions?" I asked sarcastically "Maybe talk about ett as vee 'ad a cup of tea vhile rotted in 'ell?"

He snorted at my humour but didn't respond,

"Well…" Shepard said after a few moments "let's see what we've been trying to get to after all this"

We then continued to the 'Beacon'… I need to stop using air-quotes.

* * *

There were a few Hollow-Men guarding the device, but after the shit we've been through they might as well have thrown themselves off the balcony.

When it was finished, Crab-Face and Shepard put their hands to their head and proceeded to talk to their superiors, the others talked to each other about ammunition and the like, since I did not care about orders or guns very much I looked at the Beacon, it was all strange, what hasn't been, softly glowing as well as some faint energy spiralling around it.

"_Sabertooth," _Walkman interrupted my thoughts _"we would advise caution, the Beacon may be unstable-_

Just as he said that, the Beacon suddenly emitted a green pulse from it and an incredibly strong force was dragging me towards it.

"NOW YOU TELL ME!" I yell, even with my advanced strength, the force was dragging me closer,

Then all of a sudden, I felt arms grip around my waist and threw me backwards, I quickly looked up to see Shepard caught in the pull and was suddenly lifted into the air, she twitched and stayed there for a few seconds for she suddenly fell down into a heap

The Lost Lamb, The Puppy, and Crab-Face rushed up to her and tended to her, I just curled up while sitting up, I am mad, now I owe her again.

After a few orders were placed through from Crab-Face to bring a ship around, he then examined the Beacon closely.

"Hey!" He called to us getting our attention "There is an explosive attached to the Beacon, does anyone know why it didn't set off?"

We shook our heads and then Walkman spoke up _"We are these ones who disabled the explosive Kryik-Spectre"_

Crab-Face raised an eyebrow (or ridge, I don't know) "Really?"

"_Indeed, we are skilled at disabling bombs within a certain range"_

The Puppy Dog immediately froze at these words; he then slowly turned on his feet to look at Walkman "Wait… You are _skilled _at disabling bombs?"

"_Affirmative"_

The Puppy then rose his hands in exasperation "Then why didn't you do it to the other bombs!?" he yelled

"_We had tried to tell Alenko-Lieutenant but you didn't listen to us, your exact words were to 'shut up' we believe"_

The Puppy Dog then did what most men would do, and fainted, with me, The Lamb and Bhatia laughing at him and Crab-Face calling in another patient for the Normandy.

* * *

**On Board The Normandy, Still Sabertooth POV**

* * *

I was amazed to say the very, _very _least, as we walked into the Normandy, I saw it not as a boat on the waves, but a spaceship, a_ fucking _spaceship, like the ones you see in the sci-fi, after that, there was no way I was going to be side-tracked again, I waited until the debriefing was done and then walked over towards this Captain Anderson of the ship.

He was talking to Crab-Face and the last words I caught were "…it could have been worse." before they turned to me.

"Oh yes Anderson, you two haven't met, Sabertooth, this is Captain Anderson, Anderson, this man is the reason why all of us came back alive" Crab-Face's gratitude shook me up a little but didn't deter me from my main reason I was here.

"Pleased to meet you" I put forward my arm and Anderson was about to shake it until he looked at my claws, he looked at me and a revealed a feral grin.

But I was even more surprised that he gave a grin in return, strange man.

"Good to meet you too, Sabertooth" He then gripped my claw lightly and shook it up and down, we then then let go of each other's hands and I remembered why I was here.

"Do you mind if I talk to you in private, for a second" I asked him, he nodded and we walked into an emptier hallway.

"So I heard you actually tore out a bombs circuits to stop it, that must have took a lot of guts" he complemented

"Zanks" I said as I looked around the place, I was not used to small areas unless I was sleeping in it.

"But let's cut down to the chase, who are you?" he looked at me with a glare, I didn't flinch "I put your facial records through everywhere but we came up with nothing, you're a ghost, you make allies with a rouge Geth, and you seem to be at the right place at the right time, so I need to see if you are a potential threat to this crew"

We looked at each other until I asked a question I knew he wasn't expecting "Vat yea' is ett?"

He looked at me oddly before saying "it is the year 2183, why?"

"Just needed to know" I said "Do you 'ave a gym 'ere by chance?"

"Down one floor, second door on the left" He regarded me with curiosity as I walked away.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later, Third Person POV**

* * *

The enter ship of the Normandy suddenly got shaken up by an incredibly loud voice belonging to Sabertooth while he lay waste it a punching bag.

"FUCK THAT SLIGHERING, SON OF A BITCH! I HOPE WHEN IT WAS HIS TIME HE DIED THE MOST PAINFUL DEATH IMAGINABLE, SCREW THAT HALF BARKWITIZ, ARRRRRGGGGGGG!"

* * *

**A/N: Pretty good right, I thought up a few more elements which could be played in the Sabertooth/Mass Effect universe, first of all is the people he had been picking up, Walkman, Nirali and Nihlus owe him their lives now and so he is picking up a crew himself in a way, pretty awesome if I do say so myself, I also added the animalistic instincts that are in the more… intimate quality, do you want that to continue or leave it be? Review as much as you can and enjoy another chapter in a short while**

**Next time, Jokers and Kings, all in one chapter, EPIC!**


	5. Chapter 4: Jokers, Politician's And Assh

**A/N: I had looked up a few things with pronunciation of Sabertooth's words that I had missed, as soon as I can I will edit the others as well, if I'm missing anything else in this one, tell me okay.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jokers, Politician's And Asshats, Oh Joy**

**Shepard's POV, 1654 hours, 3****rd**** July, Serpent Nebula, Normandy, On Course To Citadel**

* * *

I woke up to lights that made my head spin as I clutched it in pain, damn, that was some nightmare, I looked around as my eyes adjusted to the room to see I was in the Med-Bay of the Normandy.

Ah now I remember, I was knocked out by the Prothean Beacon while saving Sabertooth, I sometimes I hate being the good guy.

I take a quick look around, I see Chakwas typing away at her terminal.

She then looked up from it to see me now sitting up awake.

"Ah, good to see you awake Shepard, you had us worried there, how are you feeling?" she says in a British accent,

"A bit of a headache but nothing much," I said as I stood up and leaned on the bed, "How long was I out?"

"About 15 hours, something happened down there with the Beacon, I think, and also your friend, I believe his name is Sabertooth, is on board the Normandy, as well as Private Bhatia and Gunnery Chief Williams"

"Why are they here?"

"Anderson believed they should be brought along since they fought with you down there, I had given them all check-ups about their medical state as well."

"How did their check-ups go?"

"They came through well enough, but when I checked on Sabertooth he had responded that if I went near him with a needle of any sort he would, and I quote, 'ram it where the sun doesn't shine'"

Charming

"We have no idea why the Beacon set off, it will be studied by a team of scientist's when we reach the Citadel," she said changing the subject, "you had lost consciousness after the experience, you were then carried aboard back here by your team, excluding Sabertooth, he seemed incredibly angry for some reason"

"Why?" I ask her, "I helped him didn't I?"

"I heard him mumbling as I passed him when he came aboard the Normandy that he 'owed' you now" The doctor said.

I groaned, he is impossible, I can already tell he is going to be a problem in the near future.

Chakwas then brought up her omni-tool and looked at some information, "Physically, you're fine. But I detected some unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves."

She then powered down her omni-tool and continued "I also noticed an increase in your rapid eye movement, signs typically associated with intense dreaming"

On the word my thoughts fill of the horrible images, the bodies, I blink rapidly to clear my mind; I haven't had a nightmare like that since my Akuze.

"I saw…" I paused to compose myself, "I not sure what I saw. Death." bodies "Destruction." screaming "Nothing's really clear" I stared into space as the pictures went through my mind.

"Hmmmm," she emphasized "I better add this to my report, it may-Oh, Captain Anderson, Kryik."

I looked up to see Anderson and Nihlus walk through the doors and came up to me,

"How's our XO holding up?" Anderson asks Chakwas,

"All the readings look normal," she replies, "I say the Commander will be fine"

"Good, good to see you walking around Shepard" Nihlus says as he looked over me,

"Glad to hear so," says Anderson, "Shepard, we need to speak to you."

Dr Chakwas then went back to her business on the computers and we proceeded with the discussion,

"That Beacon knocked you out cold Commander, are you sure you're going to be alright?" Nihlus asks

I thought back to Jenkins, "I don't like soldiers dying under my command" I answered,

"Jenkins wasn't your fault, you did a good job Shepard" Anderson assures me, it didn't help much but I was thankful,

"What about everything else?" I asked looking between both of them,

"I won't, as you humans say, sugar-coat it Shepard" Nihlus says, "Saren betraying the council, the Beacon nearly taken, Geth outside the Terminus System, we had successes fortunately, and it could have been a lot worse, and the council wants answers, and they may not like ours"

"We've got nothing to hide," I said confidently, "hopefully the council can see that"

"I'll stand behind you and your report Shepard, you're a damned hero in my books, but unfortunately there's a problem" he looked to Nihlus,

"Saren, he's a Spectre, and also my teacher," the Turian said as he leaned against the wall, "the council consider him there best asset, and they will be reluctant to let him go, spirits, I myself am finding it hard to believe, and he _shot_ at me" He shook his head, "I just can't believe it, I worked with him a long time yet he was willing to shoot me in the back, if it weren't for Mrs Bhatia, I wouldn't be standing here"

"Saren has also been known to hate humans" Anderson interjects,

"Why?" I ask,

"He thinks we're growing too fast, taking over the galaxy, a lot of aliens think that way, but most don't do anything about it."

Nihlus then takes over, "But Saren has allied himself with the Geth, how or why is not known, hopefully we can get some answers from the Beacon, still can't believe we have a Geth to thank for that."

"Excuse me?" I ask raising an eyebrow,

Anderson replies with, "The Geth which your friend had detected a bomb placed on the Beacon, he managed to deactivate it before it exploded, no doubt the bomb was left to clear any evidence about what Saren's motives are, wait" He suddenly looked at me realisation, "Shepard, you had interacted with the Beacon before you collapsed, did you see anything, any clue to tell us what Saren is after?"

I knew this would be a long shot but I knew I had to try something, "Before I lost consciousness, I had some kind of vision"

"A vision?" asks Nihlus,

"Yes," as I remembered the nightmare, "I saw synthetics, Geth maybe, slaughtering people, butchering them"

"We need to report this to the council Shepard" Anderson says,

"What are we going to say Captain," asks Nihlus, "that the Commander had a bad dream?"

"Who knows what could be stored on that Beacon" answers Anderson back, "Lost Prothean technology or some weapon of mass destruction, we need as much help as we can get if Saren will be a threat to humanity"

"Stop setting his up as an overlord villain already" Nihlus says coldly as he took a step towards the captain,

"I know Saren" Anderson says in return, "I know his permutation, his politics, he believes all humans are blights to the galaxy"

"That is his opinions, I don't doubt that he has become rouge but he isn't going to commit genocide just because he hates your species"

"He has Prothean secrets, a Geth army and he won't stop until humans are wiped off the face of the planet"

"STOP!" I shout as they were slowly getting louder, they both looked at me and stopped their argument,

I then continue "Anderson, with all due respect, Saren is Nihlus's mentor, so please understand he is reluctant to accept what he could be capable of," I then turned to the Turian, "and Nihlus, views and opinions can vary from person to person, so you have to accept that there will be some negative ones at times, understood?"

They both nodded their understanding and apologized to each other, Nihlus then picked back up on our previous conversation, "It won't be easy to detain him of course, as a Spectre he can do anything and go anywhere, if we can get the Council to take away that status, it will be easier later on"

"I'll contact the Ambassador to see if he can get us a meeting with the Council," added Anderson, "he'll want to see us as soon as we reach the Citadel"

"Oh no…" Nihlus groaned Nihlus as he put his claw to his head,

"Problem?" I ask as I turned to him,

"Believe me, you'll know when we get there," he replies, "and also, we need you to do something Commander…"

"Yes…" Anderson also says, I did not like this atmosphere right now,

"It has to do with Sabertooth Commander, you know, the person who you fought with back on Eden Prime" Anderson was deliberately taking it slowly, "you see, when he had gotten aboard, I had ran his face through every possible record I could find, even ones dating back a century to find a family line of some sort, but nothing came up, this man is full of mystery's, and that might come in dangerous later on"

"What do you mean later on?" I ask,

Anderson and Nihlus look at each other and then the Turian continues by saying, "Commander, you know as well as I that his battle skills are impressive, crude yet deadly, if we have him as an asset in finding Saren…"

"No, he is reckless, cold-hearted and bloodthirsty," I answer back, eyes hard "I'll be damned if I have that lunatic running around the place"

"But Commander," interjected Anderson, "I had been informed of the many things he has managed to do, he not only saved Nihlus, but all of you from the bombs placed by Saren and the Beacon as well, he may be useful to turn the tide of our predicament"

Anderson was right, as reluctant as I was to admit, we would have been in a worse position if it hadn't been for him,

I then sighed in defeat,

"Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"Well you see," said Anderson, looking nervously at somewhere behind the wall, "as soon as you came aboard, he approached me and asked what year it was, and then if there was a gym here, I directed him to it and he has been there ever since, I have reason to believe he has went through 4 punching bags by now"

_What!_

"But those bags can take a Krogon charging at them and not break!"

"I was shocked myself, he didn't even use those gauntlets of his, it was just pure brute force, and he only kicked one of them as well"

I leaned back on the bed feeling dazed.

That is not possible, he must have been throwing punches at a hundred miles per hour or something, yet I shouldn't be surprised, after all he tore some of the Geth in half, but to see it in figures is entirely different.

"There is also something else Captain," I turned around to see Chakwas walking up to us, "when I had scanned him for any possible injury's, I had found that his bone structure was built like a tank, his senses were highly developed, and…" she took in a deep breath, "brace yourselves, his 'gauntlets' are part of his body."

My mouth gaped open; I looked around to see that Anderson and Nihlus's shocked faces, it was apparent that they didn't know either.

"Genetic modification?" asked Nihlus, with a now guarded expression, I knew since he was a Spectre that he would have to enforce the law that would be against Sabertooth's 'upgrades'.

"No," Chakwas said quickly, as she fiddled with her omni-tool, "there is no evidence of surgery, or foreign chemicals, if I had to guess, it was either done at a very young age, or most likely he was born this way."

"Yet another question out of many to ask" I muttered as I looked to the ceiling,

"Well" said Anderson, "whatever it may be, we should ease into the questioning when we get him to trust us, if he is truly deadly, we don't need any reasons for him to be our enemy," I looked to him now as he had a thoughtful look on his face, "Shepard, I need you to speak with him, I know his type, better think themselves alone than with others, I need you to persuade him to fight for our cause, you have a way with words after all"

I closed my eyes and took a breath before opening them, "What do I say?"

"Appeal to greed, he seems like the type," said Nihlus, "but not credits, I happened to pass the gym and heard him shout something like 'die, Logan, die', whoever this Logan may be maybe we can use it to our advantage"

"So we help him murder a man?" I ask, barley able to keep the disgust out my voice,

"I didn't say that, simply we listen to his story and see what we can do, if this Logan was involved with illegal activities, then all the more better"

I considered this, and nodded my head, "Okay, I'll see what I can do"

"We're counting on you Shepard" Anderson says as I walk out the med-bay, I just hope I won't be visiting it again soon after my conversation.

**Sabertooth POV**

* * *

Stupid…

_Thud_

Fucking…

_Bash, Bash_

Pile…

_Slam_

OF SHIT!

_Snap_

I had went through my 6th bag in 15 hours, whatever these things are made of they sure are strong, when I trained in the Pit, they _had_ a separate shipment of bags for me to arrive every week than every month for everyone else, especially if I was in a bad mood, which could occur every 5-6 days, I get annoyed easily.

But this was possibly the longest time I had gone on a rage, hard to tell since time seemed to blur together, but you can't blame me, after all me, who was the most lethal, deadliest, strongest badass there ever was, got taken out my a weasel with swung a cheap shot at my head, WHILE DRUGGED, and then thrown two _fucking _CENTURYS forward in time so I couldn't reap my revenge, it was like some bad joke.

But during short periods of calm, I had Walkman tell me about my situation and also told him my problem, who gave a rat's ass about the Pit anymore, even if it still existed (which was very likely) I would be most likely be nothing more than a legend, a piece of history that just disappeared from the face of the planet, besides, I had learned that Walkman's 'species' was highly hated, so who would listen to him anyway?

I had a brief summary of Earth after my disappearance, I had gotten the aspect of a hidden civilization, a huge interspecies war that lasted a few months and the shaky relationships ever since.

I had also learned about Turian's, Salarian's, and Quarain's, basically in order, Crab-Faces (I had promoted the 'Nihlus' to Asshat), some reptilian which sound like they run on caffeine, and Walkman's creators that tried to kill the very Hollow-Men they had made, why they would give their creations the ability to wield a weapon against them, but I didn't care as 'betrayal' had me punching into another tirade.

He was mentioning a race called the Asari until I had heard a cough behind me; it was the first time someone tried to talk to me since being in here so I spared them a glance,

It was Shepard.

"Ztill alive 'uh?" I grinned slightly at how I had just used the line I always gave Logan when he was still my Handler.

"Yes, your welcome by the way" I thought of what I had to thank her for, and then I remembered, I frowned.

"Zat vill be corrected later, I do not like owing people" I turned away and I aimed another kick at the bag and put another dent on it.

"How about we forget 'owing' anyone, clean slate," She was trying to be friendly, forced from what I could smell, she wanted something.

"Did I do zomefing to dizturb you Commander?" I decided to test her, sure enough even if her expression didn't change; I heard her heart speed up slightly at her being caught out.

"I don't know-"

"Cut te bullzhit" she flinched as I deadpanned, as I swung another punch at the bag, it was thrown back a little this time, "in my experience tere is only two reazons why zomeone would talk to me, von iz to make money, another, iz to beg a favour, zo which von are you?"

I waited an answer, and then I picked up an unfamiliar scent, I turned to look and saw her with…

…

PITY!?

"Vhat's tat look!?" I had seen pity many a time before, but not to me, only the people that was to go against me, and even then very little and more relief that they didn't have to themselves or excitement to witness it.

"You're just a little different than I thought you would be" she then gave a smile, a real one this time, I felt bewildered, people were repulsed with my company.

"Ztrange voman…" I mutter and just kicked the bag again to clear my mind,

"Either vay, vhy are you 'ere?" she then looked like she was remembering something; she couldn't possibly have forgotten already, could she.

"Well, it was supposed to be subtle, but do you want me to say it bluntly?"

"Zure" I shrugged my shoulders,

"We want you to join our mission to take down Saren"

I blinked in surprise, not being repulsed by my company is one thing, wanting me to stay in their presence is another.

"And vhy vould I do tat?" she closed her eyes in thought,

"Three reasons, one, that Saren is the reason that the Geth had attacked you," I bristled at this, "two, you seem like the type that likes a challenge, this mission will give it to you, "she had a point, those Hollow-Men were quite good to go up against, and who knows what else is out there, "and three, you owe me" I frowned upon her teasing grin, people were afraid to even joke in my face, yet she teases me, I need to get my reputation known.

She had made quite a few good points however, and I didn't have to really think to say my answer, but I hated the fact that I would accept so easily, she seemed to know me completely even as if I had only just met her, and she was speaking the honest truth as well, when someone lied to me, I didn't really care, everyone had something to hide and I could kill them afterwards anyway, but it is unnerving how straightforward she is.

"Vhat's te catch?"

"Just that during this mission, you follow my orders, and I don't get any difficulties from you, got it?" she was more serious this time,

I considered the options, I didn't like following orders, even at the best times, but the upsides were quite noticeable, and I couldn't see what I could do in this future place, I doubt they have time traveller re-habitation programs, I would be lying say I would be better off myself.

"Fine ten Zhepard, you 'ave a deal" I jokingly held out a hand to shake, she surprised me yet again by taking my wrist and shaking without hesitation, she may have avoided my claws my claw but that's beside the point.

"Since we are going to working together for a while, I want to know a few things about you" ah, suspicion, at least there is something normal about her.

"Vell, I'll give you a zummery, bazically, a rat named Logan Monroe had been vorking vith me in a zecretive, underground fighting arena," as I brought up his name I proceeded to turn to the sandbag and punching little stronger, "tis particular day, vhen 'ad given a 'ell of a fight to razie 'is already bulging wallet, 'e ten azkz me to come to 'is office, "I picked up my pace as I added kicks into the throw, "before I know vhat iz 'appening, 'e ztickz me vith a drug, trowz merzenariez in my direction, and vhen tat vheasel, KNOCKZ ME IN TE BLOODY 'EAD!" I move like a blur, making the bag come to breaking point, I then slow to a stop," and all of a zudden, I vake up, in zome metal pod, going into orbit of a _fucking _planet," I turned to her to see was having trouble keeping up with the information, wait for it… "And ten I find out late' tat I 'ad voken up, not two dayz, not two monthz, BUT TWO FUCKING _CENTURYZ INTO TE FUCKING FUTURE"_

I didn't even register her shocked expression as a swung around and did a roundhouse kick which made the sandbag swing up and actually hit the ceiling, I rip appeared on the part I kicked and sand slowly fell out the side of it.

I turned to see her now shaken by my shouting and information I had, see then breathed in and out and said "So that's why your angry…"

I blinked once, twice, three times.

"You accepted tat pretty quickly" I emphasized as I watched her turning slowly calmer,

"Well, it sounds like it was some sort of cryo-stasis, It is usually used to preserve any organic samples from exploration, not commonly used for people however, let alone for that long and the time you may have been frozen, but the theory itself is not that far-fetched" she holds her chin thoughtfully, "it also explains why you don't have a translator as well, by the way, we may need to tweak a few things to change your accent"

I looked into her serious eyes, "Vhats tat got to do vith anyfing?"

"No offence, but I can hardly understand you, that problem doesn't usually happen now a days because of the linguistics that are added to the translators take in account the harder to understand accents, just a quick surgery and it should be-"

"'olh te phone" I look at her as if she grew a second head, "you vant me, to put my 'ead unde' a zcarpel, zimply becauze you don' like my voice?" she nodded, "WOMAN, I JUST MET YOU 'ALF A DAY AGO!"

She looked confused for a second, and then she had a look of realisation, "Oh, it's not like back in the 20th century, surgery here is quick, painless and leaves no scars, a little throbbing maybe afterwards but other than that, A-Okay"

I must of looked sceptical because then she said, "Honestly, do you want to try talking to an alien if you misplace the ear one?"

I didn't care what people thought of me, but I could see the disadvantage of the easy to lose item,

"Tis bette' not make me regret coming aboard…" she nodded her head and smiled at my agreement, and then I heard a voice from the ceiling and we looked up to acknowledge it,

"Commander, E.T.A. for the Citadel in half-an-hour, if you're done talking to creepy-claws, the Captain wants you to get ready to depart."

There was a short silence, "He's right next to you, isn't he?"

"Zhepard?" the said woman looked at me and I continued, "Eet's going to be a long trip if I 'ave to put up vith tat."

She smiled even wider and started to leave to get ready, "See you Sabertooth." She says, but before she leaves I call out, "Zhepard."

She looked back at me,

"Don' call me Zabertooth all te time, Zaber iz good to"

She smirked, "ok, Zaber."

I resist the urge to groan at her childish humour, she then turned around and started walking away again, strange girl she is, I mean with her disregard of my frightening presence… her accepting my situation so quickly… her trusting me… her playful smirk… big green eyes… her voluptuous body-

GARRRRRRGGGG!

I slammed my head into the sandbag with enough force that I was now staring inside it, I prayed to God that Shepard was out the room by now; my prayers fail me when I hear a barely concealed giggle outside the fabric.

Fuck you God.

* * *

I decided that ruining eight sand bags was enough to satisfy my anger (one more for my damnable animal hormones) and went out of the gym and look around for the docking bay, or whatever they call it here.

I then ran into a certain Lamb in the corridor…

"Oh, it's you…" she looked at me with a good amount of distain, I am apparently not very loved at the moment, not that I care.

"Yez, and I zuppoze te Lozt Lamb tink's herzelf 'igh and mighty, 'uh?" I was not backing down to some weak female human,

She glared at me before asking, "Lost Lamb?"

"Becauze you follow Zhepard like von" I grinned at her furious expression,

She then looked thoughtful, "What are you going to do now that we coming up to the Citadel?"

I looked at her; I guess she didn't hear the news, "I am actually 'elping to find tis Zaren perzon"

Her eyes widen, "What, you're staying with us"

I raise an eyebrow, "Uz?"

"If you think I'm going to let that asshole swoop in and kill nearly my entire squad then stand by the side lines then you can forget it, there is going to be hell to pay when I get my hands on him, bloody Turian…" she mutters the last part but I easily picked up on her animosity, it's my least favourite smell, it clogs up my nostrils like a flu.

"Keep thoze feelings to yourzelf please" I put my arm over my mouth to emphasize the point, at her questioning look, I said "I can smell emotions, and that is my least favourite"

"What are you, some Emo-Dog?" she then smirked at the name that I had the sneaking suspicion she would use again, I snorted and just walked down the corridor, I then found a large room which I could tell was the cockpit, or bridge or whatever.

I immediately spot Asshat coming up to me "So I hear your coming along, good, you did good back at Eden Prime after all" He then stood next to me and we both observed the crew running around doing their things.

"Zo Azz'at, anyfing you wanted to zay" I didn't even glance at him, I was really bored right now,

"I was told of your… unique position along with Anderson from Shepard, we decided to keep it from the Council for now, one impossible thing at a time and all, but we will tell the crew when we get Saren's Spectre status revoked"

"Vhat iz a Zpectre anyway?"

"It's basically like law above the law, we report to the Council, we are put through a hard training program that moulds us into expert agents, we aren't held down by laws and as long as we keep to the Council, we can disregard any laws as long as we get the job done, but if one goes rouge, like Saren did, they can practically be the most dangerous thing in the galaxy, that's why we need the Council on our side, we'd be helpless otherwise."

We stood in silence for a bit before I caught Bhatia in my sight, "Vell, zee you late' Azz'at, you go do you're… Zpectre tingz"

"One more thing before you go," I looked at him as he continued, "I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt because you saved my ass a few times already, but I can't help you if you are caught with that Geth in your pocket, understood?"

I nod and walk away towards Bhatia before realising something,

"Valkman?" I ask

"_Sabertooth"_

"Vhy 'have you been quiet for zo long?"

"_We had judged it would be wise to not draw attention, Geth are not appreciated in front of organics, so we have kept minimum vocal contact to not cause a panic"_

"Yeah, the whole, 'I am a Geth, bow to me' is kind of dampened by the whole pocket size thing" I looked up to see Bhatia in front of me,

"_We do not seek domination of organics, Bhatia-Private"_

"Eet's a joke Valkman" I grumble as Bhatia grins,

"So I heard you let off some stress in the gym, I overheard a few guys bragging they could take you on however"

"Direct me to tem, I vould like to prove otherwize" I grinned and she gave a nervous one,

"So, I heard you're staying on, any reason why?" news spreads like wildfire around here,

"Jus' tought eet vould be a good zource of entertainment, tat's all." I then thought for a bit before I looked her over and said, "Are you coming?"

She thinks for a bit, "I don't know, I think I might be pushing my luck after what happened at Eden Prime, but after what I saw there" her eyes glaze over at the memories, "I feel I'm letting down everyone who died if I just kept out of it."

I think for a bit before saying, "Vhat vould tey zay?"

She looks puzzled, "What?"

"Tink of every perzon who died tere and vhat tey vould vant you to do, and ten you 'ave your anzwer"

She looked off into space before nodding; I took this as a silent sign to leave her with her thoughts and moved on down a walkway to the end of the room,

Right into another person, a Puppy to be exact,

"I guess we will be working together for a while then" the black haired man said, geese, do they have in built radios or something,

"Got a problem, Pup?" he frowns at his nickname,

"Everyone else says you did well there, but personally, I think it was dumb luck and rashness that got you here, I'll respect Anderson's decision, but give me one reason for me to consider you a threat," he then steps by me, "and you will regret it"

"Try eet, Pup" I then walk to the front of the room and see two chairs with what I can assume to be the pilot in one of them, from a few conversations I could tell it was the voice that said the Citadel was near, and the one who called me creepy-claws, I then grinned at a sudden idea,

I sneaked up behind him, slowly raising my claws to either side of him, and then jolted him from both sides with both my claws in plain sight for him,

The effect was priceless; he took one look at my predator hands and then shrieked something akin to a ten year old girl, I then remove my claws from his arms as he swerved to look at me, he glared for a bit before saying, "So the psycho-murder maniac likes scaring cripples, watch out, next week is druggie Halloween, the wrong kind of treats and plenty of tricks"

I chuckled at his sarcastic humour as I looked out the window; the stars look actually pretty nice when I wasn't trapped in a cramped pod, or cursing Logan's name.

"I don't know why you're complaining Joker, the way I see it, you had that coming for a while." I looked around to see Shepard and the other people I talked with before, a majority of them were grinning at my prank, excluding the Pup, fuck him.

"Sure, I am the best pilot in the fleet and you take the side of Mr Krueger," He mumbles, "if he suddenly says 'Come to Freddy' don't please don't leave the cripple when we get to the lifeboats."

Everyone grinned at the joke except me and Asshat, as we both had confused expressions on our face, must be a time thing I think.

"Whoz, Krueger?" I ask, everyone looks at me, a few surprised and disappointed faces that I didn't get the joke,

"You haven't watched Nightmare on Elm Street?" asked the Lost Lamb, "You seem like the type who likes that stuff"

"Well when we get back, I'll pull up a few vids so he can watch his distant cousin do his thing" Joker then looked at a few things on the panels of his ship. "Okay nearly at the Citadel, let's see that tax-payers money at work."

I looked through the window and saw a massive gat which I assume is a Mass Relay that Walkman told me about, we flew up next to it and suddenly we zoom through the stars, it feels unnerving that I feel no difference than before it, but I shook it off, the last thing a needed was technophobia.

We suddenly slowed down as we found ourselves in some misty space we flew on for a few minutes, and then suddenly, light shone through and revealed a breath-taking sight.

I was huge, to say the very least, a hulking behemoth floating in space, it was a large ring with five 'arms' extending from it, I saw numerous lights on the inside part of them and different ships zooming within its space, it was an entire city, possibly five cities from the arms it has, and my mind was blown as I compared it to the size of the Gilman Complex, the largest battle arena of the Pit's collection of them, which spanned over a mountains and forests, it looked equal to this Citadel.

I strange ship came into view, it had a shape like a plus if you looked at it straight on, its middle was an oval that reach forward and had a blue-ish glow from within it, the rest of its frame was crossed with lines with an orange colour and the rest of it was purple and white, I then heard the Lost Lamb marvel at its size even as the Citadel was larger than it, I found that funny in a way.

"The Ascension, Flagship of the Citadel fleet" said in the Pup,

"Well size isn't everything" said The Joker as he barely glanced in the direction of it; this is going to be good,

"Eet's okay Joke'," I say as he sent me a questioning look, "ve don' tink of you lezz because of tat."

It took a few seconds before my comment caught on and The Joker immediately blushed red and everyone laughed at him,

"You left yourself wide open for that one Joker" giggled Shepard,

"Citadel Control, this is SSV Normandy requesting permission to land" he said quickly into the com, trying to hide his flustered look,

"_Stand by for clearance Normandy." _A voice said back from the console, _"Clearance granted, you may begin your approach. Transferring you to Alliance Operator"_

"Roger, Alliance Tower, Normandy out" he then clicked a few buttons and we zoomed off near to a dock to land,

"_Normandy, this is Alliance tower, please proceed to dock 422"_

A few more minutes and the soft hum of the floor stopped as we docked to the station.

"Iz anyvon but me tink no von will like te idea of an armed man in tis place" I raise one of my claws to show my point, I was currently talking to Shepard about it because of my position of having no clue how things worked around here,

"They let mercenaries walk through there with guns everyday so you should be safe," she was currently suiting up her armour over her uniform,

"I just can't zhake te feeling tat zometing iz going to go wrong" I never always had the feeling before something happened, but something ALWAYS happened when I had the feeling.

"I'm sure nothing that bad can happen, don't worry"

* * *

"Captain Anderson" said the man in a nerve grating voice as he walked in front of us, "I see you brought half your crew with you," he then looked at me and said, "and a resident caveman"

With barely held back anger, I looked at Shepard and said, "You **'ad** to jinx eet, did you?"

She smiled grimly as we listened to the politician bitch at us,

Urrrrrg.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas, I promise I'll do another one by New Year, if I don't, I had Sabertooth promise to cut off my tongue, (glup!), stay frosty FanFictioneer's!  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Double Team

**Chapter 5: Double Team**

**Citadel, Human Embassy, Sabertooth POV**

Bitch.

Bitch.

Bitch.

It is official, I HATE politicians.

I had seen political action of sorts before, but that was between h before, but that was between Handlers of different fighters and was about them trading between each other, anyway it's the closest thing to it I can think of.

And I am glad for that fact.

"Saren's their top agent, they don't like having him accused of treason" the Bitch said,

"Saren's a threat to every human colony out there," said Shepard, her aggravation from the annoying man showing on her face, "he needs to be stopped, the Council have to listen to us".

"Settle down Commander" he replied, "you've already done enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectres, the mission to Eden Prime was a chance to prove yourself. Instead the colony ends up a warzone, and we accuse the Spectres best agent of leading the Geth. This is turning out like the last time a human tried to get a place in the Spectres" he glanced at Anderson, I realised and noted that Anderson had some issues with Saren, and I think I know why.

Well just because I'm half animal doesn't mean I can't deduct something every now and again.

"That's Saren's fault, not hers" said Anderson, he smelt anger from the human towards himself as well as Shepard however,

"Then we better hope that the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations, or they may use this as an excuse to keep you out of the Spectres" the Bitch angrily retorted, aiming the last statement at Shepard,

"Come with me Captain, I need to go over a few things before the debriefing" the Politician then said over his shoulder. Anderson reluctantly nodded at the Politician's statement and followed him out of the room.

I then looked over the rest of us, it was everyone I had fought beside back at Eden Prime. Shepard, the Pup and Lamb, Asshat and Bhatia, and they looked equally worn down from the babble from the Politician.

"Iz enyvon but me feel tat a blunt inztrument may zolve our problem" I nodded my head to where the source of our hate left,

"Tempting," Asshat said as he rubbed his head, "but we need his help right now, the meeting should be held at the Citadel tower on the top floor, is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded and I heard Lamb saying something about the reason she hated politics as we left the room.

00000000000000000

As we walked through the 'Presidium' as Shepard called it, I looked towards all the different shapes and sizes of alien's that I passed, I saw Salarian's that had been described by Walkman, I listened to one of them talk and felt myself go dizzy from the fast paced chatter.

Other species that passed were even more extraordinary, a blue woman had passed with tentacles for hair, a four legged insectoid fixing a panel, a dwarf that had something that looked like the equivalent to a high tech diving suit on.

I even saw some kind of floating jellyfish arguing with a Crab-Face.

My curiosity got the better of me as I listened to the conversation.

"I told you before; you're not allowed in here!"

"This one believes it has the right to move freely through this area"

"Your creating a public disturbance, it's against Citadel regulations!"

"This one is unsure why the other would not wish word of the Enkindlers to be spread"

I ignored the questioning looks on my companions face as I made my way towards the two,

"Okay, vhat's te problem 'ere?" the two turned to me and I saw the Crab-Face cringe at my appearance, the Jelly-Fish didn't respond in any way, maybe because it has no eyes,

Despite his reaction, the Crab-Face said, "This, Hanar, can't listen to reason, why can't it act in a lawful manner?"

"This one think's it should spread the word of the Enkindlers, but the lawful C-Sec officer says otherwise" put in the Jellyfish

"You spew your nonsense all you want when you purchase an evangelical permit and stay within the law" the officer says back,

"Enkindlerz?" I asked,

"It's what the Hanar call the Protheans," said the officer, "the Hanar believe them as gods because they believe they gave them the ability to speak, one of the few things I regret the Protheans left for us" the Crab-Face gave a feeling of weariness to further the point,

"Are you here to listen to the words of the Enkindlers?" the Jellyfish asks me,

"No," I quickly say, "I ztay evay from religion for a reazon"

"This one enquires the reason why you have that view" it replies back

"Vell…" I rub my chin in thought, "let'z juzt zay tat eet involved twenty people, a lot of zharp itemz, a large vooden building and tree tons of flammable liquid." the officer raised an eyebrow/ridge at me, "Eet vazen't a pleazant experience" I put simply,

"Enyvay," I said as I turned to the Jellyfish, "Iz tis really nezzerzary?"

"This one only wishes to say the word of the Enkindlers to any who would listen" he defends,

"Vell, vhoever teze Enkindlerz are, vhat vould tey zay to you if you vere getting in trouble becauze you vere too ztubborn to follow rulez?"

"This one-

"Vhat vould people tink of te 'anar if you vere interfering vith teir livez vith your vords?"

The Jellyfish remained silent for a few moments before turning to the Crab-Face and saying, "This one apologizes for our interference with business here humble C-Sec officer" he then turned to me, "This one will obey, it does not wish to cause prejudice against the Hanar, this one departs now and won't proclaim on the Presidium again"

It then turned around and floated away without another word, the officer then turns to me and says, "Thanks, you won't believe how long I tried to persuade it to leave"

"Eet vas eazy," I said with a grin, "zimply vhoever eet iz, 'it tem vhere eet really 'urts, and 'ave tem zolve te important queztionz temzelvez, vorkz every time."

He nods and says, "Good advice, here," he then takes out some bags with some kind of gel inside them and he hands them to me "consider it a reward for getting rid of the Hanar, now if you excuse me, I need to report to my superiors"

He then walked away and I did the same back to questioning looks from Shepard and everyone else.

"Why did you do that?" asked Asshat as we continued on our way, "It didn't concern you at all"

I glanced at him and said, "I juzt felt like eet, and I remembe' te lazt time I left zometing unrezolved tat didn't involve me, tat didn't go vell either" I visibly shuttered and walked ahead of Asshat to avoid further questioning.

00000000000000

We went into the crowded elevator and waited patiently, I looked outside the glass exterior to the the vast technological site of the Citadel, and then I heard the awful music.

"Dammit!" I exclaim, carefully putting my claws over my ears, the rest of the team looked at me questioningly and a said, "Vould eet kill people to 'ave Queen or zome good muzic in 'ere?"

Shepard put on a small grin, "Yeah, I guess bad elevator music is universal no matter where you go, what is Queen by the way?"

…

…

I gapped at her, my eyes widening at the sheltered child,

"Vhen tiz iz over, I vill enlighten you" I said with conviction, she looked at me confused and then the elevator stopped, cutting off any further conversation,

We all then walked out, and up some stairs, we saw two Crab-Faces arguing with each other, one had some sort of drawl to his voice and calmly talking to the other, he didn't look too noteworthy, the other however, was wearing black and blue armour with some sort of visor over one eye and blue face paint and seemed to be the only one getting angry within the discussion.

"Saren's hiding something!" the blue one said, faint traces of desperation wafting from him, "give me more time, stall them!"

"Stall the Council?" he seemed almost amused at the idea, "Don't be ridiculous, don't be ridiculous, your investigation is over Garrus"

He then walked away in a dismissive fashion, 'Garrus' looked at where he left for a moment before turning his head around to look at all of us, he walked over and said, "Commander Shepard?" Shepard nodded at her name, "Garrus Vakarian, I was in charge of the C-Sec investigation on Saren"

"And you fucked eet up," I said in an aggravated manner, "brilliant vork"

Shepard gave me a sideways glare and apologized to the detective.

"Its okay," he reassured her, "Saren is not an easy suspect anyway, since he's a Spectre, most of his files are classified, I couldn't find anything solid."

"That's what being a Spectre is like," said Asshat as he sympathized with the detective, "even I can't investigate another Spectre, even if we did work together"

"Even so, I know he's up to something" said Vakarian, "as you humans say Shepard, I can feel it in my gut."

"I think the Council's ready for us Commander" interrupted the Pup,

"Good luck Shepard, maybe they'll listen to you"

"Zometing tellz me othervize…" I mutter as we continued forward.

**Shepard's POV**

I and the rest of the team walked up the stairs and we found Udina trying to persuade the Council, mind you it was more shouting and bawling than persuading but at least it was something.

We met Anderson halfway there, he told us the meeting was already starting and we all walked up to the meeting chamber.

"The Geth attack was a matter of some concern," I heard the Asari councillor say, "but there is no solid evidence to support your accusation that Saren was involved in any way"

"The Citadel security turned up nothing to support your charge of treason" added the Turian councillor,

Nihlus then jumped in saying, "I saw Saren myself, and he also tried to kill me, are you saying that my word is not trustworthy?"

"We read the Eden Prime report, Spectre Kryik" responded the Salarian councillor, "we are not questioning your honesty, but you may be mistaken on your identification of the suspect"

"I resent these accusations"

We turned our heads to the new voice to see a large, holographic image with Saren glowering down from it; I'm surprised he had the courage to attend the trial, even if it wasn't in person,

At the sight of him, I heard Saber quietly say, "Compenzating for zometing?"

I fought the urge to giggle like a school girl to listen further to Saren's protest,

"The description of the Turian was of heavily used synthetic implants, as you can see" he gestured to his body, seemingly organic "it isn't the case for me"

Saber then scoffed loudly,

This time he got the attention of Saren, "Something to say human?" his glare was chilling,

Saber then walked forward, without hesitation from all eyes on him, he then proceeded to say, "Vell, eet iz zimply ztupid to believe tat from zomevon who 'idez behind a picture"

The glare from Saren deepened, "you dare-

"I dare," interrupted Saber, "back in te dayz of 'uman 'istory, vhen two girlz decided to 'ave a laugh, and put cut out pape' cut out fairyz in front of a photograph, tis vas te firzt time tat forgery vas made on photographz, and zparked te gullibility of te nation, and now ve come to te prezent day, vith bette' technology, and from zomevon," he then glanced at Saren's angry face, "_zlightly _zmarte' tan a couple of children, and you can zee te math" he grinned widely and nearly everyone flinched at his large expanse of teeth,

I myself was shocked at how convincing the argument was, I guess you couldn't judge a book by its cover, unfortunately Saren waved his hand in a dismissive manner,

"Good story," fumed Saren, "but it is still not relevant to this case, I am simply on important business as of the moment therefore I couldn't personally make it, I would not harm Nihlus in any case, he is a fellow Spectre," he then looked at the said Turian, "and a friend"

"That just let you catch him off guard" shouted out Anderson, letting his presence be known,

"Captain Anderson." acknowledged Saren coolly, "You always seem involved when Humanity makes false charges against me," he then looked at me, "and this must be your protégé Commander Shepard, you one who let the _real _suspect get away, and almost with the Beacon"

"The mission to Eden Prime was top secret," I replied back, "the only way you could know about the Beacon was if you were there!"

"The Council saw fit to share the files of potential Spectres to me," said Saren, "I read the Eden Prime report, I was unimpressed" he then smirked slightly,

"But what can you expect…" he then glanced at the Council, "for a _Human?"_

My rage boiled, "Saren despises Humanity," I retorted, "that's why he attacked Eden Prime!"

"Your species needs to learn its place Shepard," he then gave a glare to Saber, before looking back at me "You're not ready to join the Council, you're not even ready to join the Spectres!"

"He had no right to say that!" growled Udina, "it's not his decision!"

"Shepard's admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting" the Asari councillor informed Saren,

"This meeting has no purpose." Saren says angrily, "The Humans are wasting your time Councillor, and mine"

The desperation was rising in my chest,

"Pleaze," exasperated Saber as he made himself known again, "in an awful 'urry to leave are ve?" he cast another amused grin, "'iding be'ind a vomanz drezz az vell?"

Before the enraged Saren could respond I said, "Saren is hiding behind his position as a Spectre, you need to open your eyes!"

"What we need is solid evidence; so far we have seen nothing" said the Salarian councillor,

"There is still one more outstanding issue," said Anderson, "Commander Shepard's vision, it may have been triggered by the Beacon"

Saber then face palmed, amazingly not cutting his face, and muttered "Oh boy…"

"Are we bringing dreams into evidence now?" Saren asked, before looking at the Council, "How can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?"

"I agree" said the Turian councillor, "our evidence must be based on facts and evidence, not wild imaginings and reckless speculation"

I looked back at everyone behind me, their faces mirroring mine because of our defeat, except Saber, who had a thoughtful look on his face,

"Do you have anything else to add Commander?" the Salarian councillor's voice snapped me back to attention as I looked back in front of me,

"You made your decision, I won't waste my breath" I wiped the regretful look off my face to not let Saren have the satisfaction of it,

"Don't vorry," Saber whispered to me as the councillor's convened with each other, "ve'll get Crap-Face late', okay?"

I nodded to his words as the Asari councillor said, "The Council has found no evidence of connection between Saren and the Geth, Ambassador" she addressed Udina who was now looking down at the floor, "your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres is denied"

"I'm glad to see justice was served" added Saren smugly, before the hologram disappeared however, Saber raised his claw in an obscene gesture and Saren's angry face faded out of view.

"This meeting is adjourned" said the Asari councillor, not giving any sign she saw what Saber did, and the Council walked away,

**Sabertooth POV**

Damn that Crap-Face!

I didn't show any frustration during the meeting of course, I know those kinds of people, which would love to get a rise out of their opponents, I just hope the idea I have may work out.

While Shepard spoke to Anderson and the Politician, I went to a quiet corner and took out Walkman from my pocket,

"Valkman?"

"_Yes Sabertooth, how may we be of assistance?"_

"Do you know any contactz tat Zaren 'as 'ad involving 'iz activitiez?"

"_Searching databanks… we have found a possible source"_

"Vhat iz eet?"

"_A Vorcha mechanic by the designation of Krisear, frequently recorded any conversations nearby him, in hopes of blackmailing them for profit, he had job on a Volus cargo freighter, and recorded Saren as he inspected his involvement"_

"Anyting incriminating vithin tat video?"

"_Krisear-Mechanic also had gotten a conversation between an Asari by the designation of Benezia Saren, involving the raw materials which would make more Geth foot soldiers on the assault on Eden Prime."_

"I zuppoze eet vould be too eazy tat Zaren didn't know tis"

"_Unfortunately, Saren had sent several assassins after Krisear-Mechanic when he had found out his knowledge, the last we heard of him, he hadn't been caught"_

"Vhere iz 'e now?"

"_Krisear-Mechanic's last known location was on the Citadel, because of misgivings from other species against the Vorcha; he has thus far not been able to show his evidence"_

"Good, tankz for te update Valkman"

"_You're welcome Sabertooth"_

I then shoved him back in my pocket and re-joined Shepard talking to only Anderson now.

"Good luck Shepard, I'll be over at the Ambassador's office if you need anything else"

After he had walked away, Shepard turned to the rest of us,

"I think we should see this Harkin" said Shepard, "even if he is as bad as Anderson says, I don't think an agent of the Shadow Broker will keep taps on a C-Sec officer, seems too small time"

"I agree" says Asshat, "I'm sorry to say that we don't know any other leads, we should be in smaller groups not to draw attention, Shepard, you should choose two others to go with you, the rest of them will stay with me and try to find something solid to help with the investigation"

"I might be able to 'elp vith tat" I say,

They turned to me and the Pup smiled and sarcastically said, "Really, would you like to share" he obviously thought of me as a Neanderthal or something.

"Valkman knowz a guy called Krisear to 'elp uz along, lazt Valkman 'eard, 'e vaz 'ere on te Citadel, vith very convincing evidence, of te blackmail kind" I grinned a feral grin at the Pup's shocked look at my initiative,

"Really?" Shepard was less shocked and more relieved at my finding, looks like she had a lot of stress build up from everything,

"Are you sure about this Skipper?" asked the Lamb, "I mean, it's a Geth"

"Um, Ma'am," said Bhatia, as the Lamb looked at her, "with all due respect, if the Geth had wanted to lead us into a trap, I think he would have done it back at Eden Prime, he had enough chances after all"

"And it is the only lead we have right now." Asshat says, "If Saren had gone rouge, why not a Geth, Shepard, you go see Harkin, me and Sabertooth will see Barla Von, this seems like something the Shadow Broker would take interest in"

"Okay then," she replied, "I choose Ash and Kaiden, good luck on your end; you're going to need it"

"Tat's from te von that got on te Crap-Facez, zhit lizt" I commented, "yet again, I zhouldn't be talking" I said it in a casual way; after all, I can't get through the week without someone wanting to kill me.

"Pleasure to work with you then" said Bhatia, then she grimaced, "let's not let it get as violent as last time, okay?"

"Vhy not?" I asked in a half joking way,

"Because people get touchy when they see mutilated bodies around here" muttered the Pup, only I, Shepard and Lamb heard it, I myself acted as if I didn't, but I saw him get a glare from Shepard and a punch from the Lamb,

"Well then." said Sheppard as she turned to us, "Move out!"

000000000000000

**-VERY IMPORTANT, READ-**

**A/N: Now another is soon to join the fray, as I said before, I am planning to make Sabertooth the Renegade Shepard in a way, so I decided to make some chances for him to build up his own crew, if any of you have some suggestions for what species to put into his team, just shout it out, but if it's a Elcor, Volus or a fucking Hanar, there had better be a lot, and I repeat, A LOT, of demands for it, all of them are a pain to write out their voices and unless all of you DEMAND it, I am not doing it, peace out and a Happy New Year as well, going to take a break for the holidays.**

**P/S: Me: My tongue is saved! Sorry Saber.**

** Sabertooth: *grumbles***


	7. Chapter 6: Cirque Du Aliens Pt1

**Chapter 6: Cirque Du Aliens Pt1**

**Citadel, 1924 hours, Presidium, Sabertooth POV**

"Zo tis perzon vorkz for zomevon called te Zhadow Broke'?"

"Yes, he is an information dealer that trades in the top secret, I can't count the many times I have been ambushed because of the things he told merc groups, and a few I don't even know he had a part of I bet"

"Zhuckz to be you"

I was having a conversation with Asshat on the way to this Barla Von person, the more I heard of this Shadow Broker the more I hated, he reminded me too much of my 26th Handler, Hovel, he never spoke to me face-to-face as well, in the end he tried to kill me for some reason and I hauled his ugly face into a piranha tank, ah, those were the days.

We then found our way to the office of the man and walked through the door, I then saw a desk with some sort of orange screen, behind that was one of the dwarfs I saw before.

We then walked right up to him and he turned his head up to look at us.

"What's this?" he said in a raspy voice, "one of the Palaven-Clan," he directs to Asshat, "a famous one, yes? *breath* the one known as Kryik, *breath* my condolences on Eden Prime, it was quite a disaster*breath*"

The Asshat then narrowed his eyes, "You have me at a disadvantage."

"*breath* forgive me Palaven-Clan, my name is Barla Von *breath* my job makes it necessary to keep informed, I am a financial advisor here and I have many important clients here on the Citadel *breath* when someone as important as yourself arrives on the station *breath* I take notice"

"Look at tat Azz'at;" I commented to the Crab-Face, "you got yourzelf a ztalker"

He glared at me for a second before turning back to the dwarf,

"I hear you work for the Shadow Broker," he leaned forward on the desk to increase his intimidation, "do you have information on a person called Krisear?"

"*breath* your very blunt Kryik *breath* but your right, I am an agent for the Shadow Broker and by happen-chance, I do have information on Krisear *breath* I don't see why you would want do however, rarely do people associate with Vorcha *breath*"

Asshat showed a look of surprise and turned to me, "He's a Vorcha?"

I shrugged and said, "Te vay I zee eet, you 'ave to vork vith zcum to catch zcum, az long az ve 'ave a zource of information"

He nodded at my words and turned back to his previous conversation, "Either way, we need to find him, now" his words had no affect to scare the dwarf however,

"Treats don't work on me, Spectre *breath* my information costs for a reason *breath* I can't make excuses unless the situation demands it"

Before Asshat could continue however I nudged him in the side, he looked at me questioningly and I answered with a feral grin, he stepped aside and I looked into the eyes of the dwarf, he flinched noticeably.

"Zo, I can zee you are a buzinezz man," I used the deeper part of my voice to bring up a predatorily growl, "zo I vill tell you te truth, ve believe tat te Vorcha ve are looking for 'as particular sources on Zaren, illegal activitiez of a zort," I saw the dwarf show noticeable signs of interest, even if his emotions were cooped in a suit, I could read his body language, "but, I can be called an impatient perzon every now and ten" I changed my carefree demeanour to an aggressive stance, the dwarf took an instinctive step back, "like tere vas tis von time, I zaw von of your kind on a zpacezhip von day, 'e 'eld me up for an 'our over zometing I can't remember and you know vhat I did?"

He took another step back, he was breathing heavily with worry, I stretched my body halfway across the desk and whispered for him to hear, "I poked a 'ole in 'iz zuit, and trew 'im out into space, vatching 'is body explode, and I'd do eet again, eet getz boring vithout zome entertainment, you know?"

He was visibly shaking as I drew back into my standing position, my two companions looking at me with some newfound fear, and interlaced with respect as I smelled from their emotions.

Back to the dwarf, he regained some of his composure and said, "N-now *breath* that you do mention it *breath* Earth-Clan *breath* th-there is a condition *breath* in these unusual circumstances *breath* that this information is for free *breath*"

"What circumstances?" asked Bhatia, as Asshat took his place back at the front,

"You see, *breath* Saren used to be on good terms with the Shadow Broker *breath*, they used to do business together *breath* that's until Saren turned on him"

"Vould you imagine tat," I said sarcastically, "te almighty Crap-Face, turning on 'is friend on a 'eartbeat, cutz tiez vith a poverfull information broker, who vould 'ave tought?"

"*breath* Saren is not stupid," said the dwarf, "he knows that the Shadow Broker *breath* is a powerful ally *breath*" He seemed to have calmed down completely after I talked to him, even if he avoided eye contact, "turning on him doesn't make sense *breath* not unless something huge was at stake, I don't know the details, *breath* but the Shadow Broker hired a freelancer to deal with it *breath* a Krogan mercenary"

I filed that name into my mind for later, a Krogan, don't know what it is. But it sounds lethal.

"Anyway *breath* the Vorcha you are looking for had been here before *breath* strangely enough asking for directions *breath* he was going to the Flux, something about meeting his friend *breath*"

"So that's where we're going, thanks for the lead" said Asshat and we walked out the door to our next location.

"How did you do that?" Bhatia asked me as we walked along,

"Eet's a ting I like to call te stubborn azz ztrategy, zimply give tem a carrot to follow, and a ztick to encourage tem, vorkz every time"

000000000000000

As we walked through several hallways leading to our destination, we had been given strange looks as we passed people, I had first thought it was because of my appearance, but then I noticed it was also Asshat and Bhatia given attention, I then concluded it was because Human's and Crab-Faces working together was not a usual sight.

As we neared the night club, I was then bombarded with a thudding sound that made my brain feel like a ton weight was knocking against it.

"Uhhhhhhh" I groaned and pressed my head against the wall for support,

"Something wrong?" Bhatia said, I was staring at the wall and refused to look away from it.

"Zeriouzly," I struggled to say as I tried to block out the noise, "Vhat…is…vith these…Cacophony'z…you call…muzic"

"Is it really that bad?" I heard Asshat ask,

"I can't hear anything" added Bhatia

"My 'earing…iz more…delicate…tan…yourz"

"Is this going to be a problem?" asked Asshat,

I gritted my teeth and slowly looked at them, "Az long az…ve don' do…anyting…too ztrenuouz"

They both nodded and we continued on our way to the Flux.

We found ourselves in a corridor and we walked up the stairs, we then went through the door and I was immediately bombarded with the eardrum tearing music.

I immediately gripped my head with my claws, I didn't care if I cut myself, any other pain would be a blessing right now.

I didn't pay attention much as we walked through the club, I only caught the gist of the conversation of if a Vorcha had met anyone here, being asked towards another dwarf, he then pointed in a general direction, and I only cached the word Krogan while he spoke, and we went towards his indication, I then tried to focus my throbbing ears towards the new conversation.

"Who are you Turian?" a grumbling voice asked, I looked up to see a hunchback reptilian alien with a natural plate of armour on his head, he was specked in brown dots along his skin scaled skin, he also had red, predator eyes that looked between us with aggressive suspicion, exactly like me two weeks after living in the pits.

"My name is Nihlus Kryik, I have reason to believe that you know a Vorcha called Krisear," the Asshat then leaned forward, trying the same intimidation tactic as he did with the dwarf before, it did even least effect on the eight foot tall pile of muscle.

"Never heard of him" he said shortly before taking a drink of alcohol, I perked up looking at it and nudged Bhatia in the side.

"What?" she whispered to me, to not interrupt Asshat's conversation,

"Do you 'ave…any money?" I asked, the music still affecting my speech,

"Yeah, a few credits, why?"

"Can I…have some…to buy a drink…to calm my 'ead?"

"We're on a mission and you want to get wasted?"

"Juzt…zometing to…relieve my pain…pleaze?"

"Fine" she then took out some metal device, I didn't wish to question it anyway, so I took it and quickly moved to the bar.

"I don't care vhat eet iz…I vant te mozt ztrongezt drink you 'ave" I said quickly to the dwarf,

"Well Earth-Clan *breath* the strongest thing we have would be Krogan Ryncol *breath* but I wouldn't-

"Don't care…juzt give te bottle…now"

He paused for a second, before rummaging for a few seconds below the desk and taking a large bottle of green liquid out of the desk,

"*breath* here Earth-Clan *breath* let me just get a glass-

I interrupted him twice however, by quickly slicing the neck of the bottle with my claws, and swinging it above my head while I grasped the opening with my teeth, I heard a collective gasp from several people, but kept my position, glugging all the contents of the drink.

When I was done, I felt the familiar feeling of my senses being dulled and placed the bottle back on the counter, I took a few seconds to remember the taste of the drink and immediately broke out in a grin.

"Now tat iz a drink!" I replied happily as I licked my lips, I ignored the flabbergasted looks of other faces as I said to the stunned barkeep, "Can I 'ave more?"

"*breath* MORE?! *breath*" he replied in with haggard breathing,

I then heard a loud boom of laughter coming from behind me, and turned around to see the Krogan Asshat was trying to interrogate, he moved past the said Crab-Face to sit next to me.

"Even some of my kind can't down a full bottle Ryncol in one go, pretty good for a Human!"

He let loose his deep throated laughter again and I grinned in turn,

"Ztay vith me long enough, and you'll learn not to compare me to mozt 'uman'z" I said to him, he then sported a grin of his own,

"You," he pointed to the dwarf in front of us, "bring another bottle; this is going to be one hell of a talk"

"Make tat two" I added, he looked between both of us before I snapped, "'urry up dwarf, I 'aven't got all day!"

He scurried off to find us another two bottles while my reptilian friend turned back to me, "You are getting better and better with every passing second, you would make one hell of a Krogan"

"Make me one of tem Jelly-Fizh and I can ztrangle anyvon in tis room" I said back,

He chuckled at my answer before asking, "So why is a bad-ass like you working for a Turian anyway?"

I glared at him, "I like to tink of eet az unfortunate circumztance, bezidez, and I am actually vith von called Zhepard, zhez a bit of a goody-goody but iz excellent in battle"

"Shepard…" he said thoughtfully, "I heard about her, big Alliance hero and also looking to take Saren down, I think we have common interests then"

"Vhy iz tat?" we were then interrupted by the dwarf coming back with our alcohol, he had an assistant carry the second on and placed then both in front of us, I took off the top normally this time and used the glass in front of me, no need to draw more attention I reasoned.

"Well, I was lying to your Turian back there, my friend helped me in a few situations in the past and I owed him, I knew a Quarian who had a ship to get him out of here and directed him to it, if you run you can catch him."

"Vould you tell me vhere eet iz?" I downed my fourth glass as we talked,

"Better," he replied as he has his fourth glass, "I'll take you there, the least I can do for a new drinking partner"

"Amen to tat" I then proceeded to finish my current drink and both of us picked up our half full bottles after paying for it,

"What is your name anyway?" he asked me,

"Zabertooth" I replied, "Yourz?"

"Urdnot Herax" he grinned with respect at my name,

As we walked out the club, my other two companions caught up to us,

"How the hell did you do that?" asked Bhatia,

"I didn't plan for eet to 'appen if tat'z vhat your tinking" I ignored Asshat mumbling about luck as I continued, "I juzt 'ad a drink vith 'im iz all"

"Speaking of which…" she spoke menacingly, "how much of my money did you spend on those drinks?"

I sweated at the coming answer that I couldn't give.

**Shepard's POV**

I was suddenly regretting letting Nihlus have the Barla Von lead, Harkin was the most sexist, perverted scum that anyone would have the displeasure of meeting, Ashley had responded to his offer to drink with him with a 'you sound even more of an asshole than I thought you would be', it wasn't original but I'm sure Saber would appreciate it used at the time.

He eventually directed us to Garrus, in a clinic somewhere in the Wards, and we set off.

"_Shepard"_

I stopped at my name and put my hand to my com,

"Yes Nihlus?"

"_Update, we found a friend of our lead, a Krogan, he's leading us down to the docks to get to him, how are you holding up?"_

"I found out Garrus is at a clinic, I'm nearly there, and hopefully he has something concrete to stick on Saren"

"_Good luck Shepard, Nihlus out"_

We continued on our way until we were in front of the med clinic's doors, to find a very serious situation.

"I didn't tell anyone, I swear!" said the female doctor, in front of her was several heavily armed men; I caught a movement and looked to see Garrus ducked beneath the clinics booth with his weapon out.

"That was smart doc," said one of the sneering mercenary's, "now if Garrus comes around you stay smart and keep your mouth shut or we'll-

He then glanced behind her to look at me, he quickly grabbed the Doctors wrist and swung her in front of him as a shield, and I quickly took out my weapon and trained it on him, as well as Kaiden and Ashley behind me.

"Who are you!?" he shouted at me as he aimed at me with his own weapon,

"Let her go" I told him calmly, he didn't seem to give any indication of doings so however, luckily Garrus then jumped out of cover and shot at the mercenary's side.

The man stiffened for a moment before slumping to the ground dead.

The rest of the men then took out their own weapons and fired at all of us I quickly hid behind cover and counted to three before standing up and firing upon the closest one, his shields held out for a second before his chest was riddled with holes,

Garrus fired another shot with his sniper rifle this time to headshot another, another one fired at us for a few seconds before Kaiden flung a Throw and was knocked unconscious on the wall behind him.

The last one looked panicked at all of his friends ended so quickly and desperately tried shooting all of us at once, but he was quickly silenced by Ashley and her shotgun.

After looking for any more hostiles and seeing none, a holstered my weapon and turned to Garrus and the female doctor.

"Perfect timing Shepard," he said in a flanging voice, "gave me a clear shot at that bastard"

His carefree voice made me mad at how he handled the situation, "What were you thinking?" I asked him in a cold voice, "You could have hit the hostage!"

"There wasn't time to think" said the Turian nervously, "I just reacted, I didn't mean to- Dr Michel? Are you alright?" he then turned to the doctor, with worry and guilt on his face.

"No I'm okay," reassured Michel "Thanks to you. All of you" she said to us,

"I know those men threatened," I said gently to her, "but if you tell us who they work for, we can protect you"

"They work for Fist," she replied, "they wanted to shut me up, keep me from telling Garrus about the Quarian"

"What Quarian?"

Michal then began to pace as she continued talking, "A few days ago, a Quarian came by my office, she'd been shot but she wouldn't tell me who did it" she then looked back at me, "I could tell she was scared. Probably on the run, she asked me about the Shadow Broker, she wanted to trade information in exchange for a safe place to hide"

"Then what?" I asked,

"I put her in contact with Fist; he's an agent for the Shadow Broker"

"Not anymore" Garrus interjected, "Now he works for Saren, and the Shadow Broker isn't happy about it"

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker?" Michel asked incredulously, "That's stupid, even for him; Saren must have made him quite the offer"

"That Quarian must have something Saren wants," continued Garrus, "something worth crossing the Shadow Broker to get" Garrus rubbed his chin thoughtfully,

"She must have something to prove that Saren is a traitor," I concluded excitably, I turned back to Dr Michel, "did the Quarian mention anything about Saren, or the Geth?"

"She did!" she examined, "The information she was going to trade, she said it had something to do with the Geth"

"She must have something that links Saren to the Geth; there's no way the Council can ignore this" Garrus added,

"I think it's time we paid Fist a visit" I said, speaking everybody's mind"

"This is your show Shepard" Garrus said to me, "But I want to bring Saren down as much as you do, I'm coming with you" his eyes spoke volumes of determination,

I regarded him for a few seconds before grinning and saying, "Welcome aboard Garrus"

He mirrored me with his own Turian grin before saying, "You know we aren't the only ones after Fist, The Shadow Broker hired a Krogan bounty hunter named Wrex to take him out"

"Yeah, we saw him in the bar, remember?" Ashley had a disgruntled face for some reason, I ignored for now however as I remember the tough, scar ridden Krogan that had reduced the bodyguard to a trembling wreck after threatening him, we could use that,

"A Krogan could come in handy" I commented

"The last I heard, he was at C-Sec Academy" Garrus informed us, "but are you sure Shepard? Krogan are known to be…unpredictable"

"Well, Nihlus found himself a Krogan to help on his side of the mission, why can't I?" my childish answer caused him to raise an eye ridge at me,

"You make it sound like a game Shepard, what, do you want a Vorcha with that collection?"

We all laughed at this and continued on our way to C-Sec, I then thought of an interesting question

"I wonder how Nihlus is doing anyway…"

**Sabertooth POV**

"…and then, the Turian was scared so much, he actually craped his suit"

"HAH! HAH! HAH!" That was excellent, the more I talked with my new drinking partner Herax, the more I liked, I'm going to like these Krogan people, from what he told me they had story's to rival all battle's in Human history, combined, and I seriously considered living on his home plant after we had caught Crap-Face, after all, if you have shotgun shells, make a massacre.

"Can you lay off the morbid jokes already?" said Asshat behind us, "or at least not Turian related ones?"

"No way," said Bhatia next to him "the last time you made them do that, they went to _Human _ones, and I didn't like that one about skewing three bodies in a row and saying they 'are what they eat'"

"Tat vas a good von!" I yelled loudly, as me and Herax laughed until we had tears in our eyes,

Bhatia and Asshat rolled their eyes at us as we continued down to the docks,

"…did I tell you the one when the Salarian actually ran around in circles for ten seconds after cutting off his head?" asked Herax,

"Tell me!" I cried out like a child when Christmas came early, I ignored the two groans behind us as the Krogan continued,

"Well, I was at Omega and-

**BOOOOM!**

He stopped suddenly as we all looked out the window to see a large fire from down below, and several warnings lights flashing red,

"That's not good" said Herax as he started walking again, at a quickened pace,

"Vhat iz eet?" I asked as we hurried down the stairs,

"That was where my friend's ship was located…"

**A/N: Next time, collect Saber's next two team member's, and they catch up with the Shepard and the others.**


	8. Chapter 7: Cirque Du Aliens Pt2

**A/N: For this chapter, I would like to personally thank M. N. Arias for his/her contribution through the reviews, great ideas except the Hanar, thank you a lot!**

**Sabertooth: Vhen do ve kill ztuff already?**

**Me: You already did…**

**Sabertooth: Zo?**

**Me: …**

**P/S: Use of a new writing method coming up.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Cirque Du Aliens Pt2**

**Where we last left off…**

"_That's not good" said Herax as he started walking again, at a quickened pace,_

"_Vhat iz eet?" I asked as we hurried down the stairs,_

"_That was where my friend's ship was located…"_

* * *

We ran on through a few more corridors before we found ourselves in at our location.

There were several different ships docked open an open walkway, from what I could assume, there were civilian ships from the lack of weaponry, yet again, I didn't know what weapon's aliens from the future use so who am I to judge?

We quickly sighted a large crowd of people looking at the explosion sight, it was a huge bonfire that had quickly rising smoke coming from it, yet disappeared into space, and I tried not to imagine what was keeping the terrifying void of death away from us as I focused my superior eyesight on a group approaching the burning wreckage.

They were a mixture of humans and Crab-Faces, all dressed in some shabby armour that gave them the looks of mercenary's, yet I could tell from this distance that they were most likely professionals, they hold their weapons out as they went to their target,

I then focused ahead of them to see a figure trapped underneath debris, it was female from what I could tell, and had some strange suit like the dwarf alien's, except it had a glass plane in front of the face instead of a mask along with a thick hood, the suit itself was a mix of black and dark red with many different straps and pockets on every conceivable place.

She was struggling to get away from her potential killers and I looked from the edge of my eyes to Herax.

"Tat your friend?" I pointed at the downed female.

He squints in the direction before nodding and then saying, "Looks like I need to save her ass again"

"How did he even see that?" I heard Bhatia mutter behind me,

He moved forward quickly, pushing past the crowd as I sight one of the Crab-Faces standing over the female talking to her about something,

We finally got out into the open and the mercenary's now turned to us, now noticing our presence.

"Who are you guys?!" shouted one of the nervous looking ones, apparently they thought it would be an easy in and out.

"Okay, step back from the Quarian or your ass is grass" growled Herax as he flexed his muscles to emphasize the point.

"Herax, as late as ever" I heard the Quarian woman say from her lying down position, her voice was altered from her suit and the sarcasm was obvious,

"Good to see you too, Nazza" he said back gruffly,

Our human and Crab-Face companions aim their own weapons and our opponents, I didn't know what the term was now, but this looked like a Mexican standoff like in the movies.

"If you know this Quarian, then you must also know the Vorcha, do you think Saren would pay more for this" the Crab-Face says with unmistakable greed,

"I tink you zhould move from tat train of tought," I said to him, "or te cleanerz vill ztill be finding pieces of you in a veek" I flashed a feral grin that causes simultaneous shivers down everyone's spines, if they had any that is,

"You and what army?" replied the Crab-Face shakily, I felt him give a twinge of fear as I gave him a sadistic look,

"Te lazt von who 'ad te ballz to face me lozt tem afte' te fight" I waited for the words to sink in before every man in the hearing distance protectable moved their hands over their crotch and winched in sympathy for the unsaid individual,

"Big threats from a guy with no gun!" said another one cockily,

"I don't need a gun, dizembowelling you iz more fun" I clicked my claws together to further the point,

"Can you stop talking and start killing already?" Hoody said from under the wreckage,

"I tought you'd neve' azk," I say as I looked at my victims, they frighteningly stared at me, waiting for me to make a move and then,

"Vhat te 'ell iz tat?!" I point up to a random space above us, stupidly, nearly all the idiots look above them and I ran forward at them,

One of the men you didn't look up tried to aim and shoot me, but I heard the shot behind me and the man fell dead with a shot through his head,

I then jumped and started sliding across the floor, and using the momentum I slid between two goons, and I held out my arms and sliced their legs as I went past them, they fell down screaming in pain,

All of the thugs now separated, aiming at threats from both sides of them now and shot repeatedly, fuelled by fear as they forgot any training they were given, me and my companions hid behind some cargo crates quickly as the bullets whizzed by us,

I heard two more shots go off and heard a thud from another body hitting the ground, I counted to three and then ran out at the thugs again, I counted only six left,

_BOOM!_

Make that five on the account of a sniper shot from Bhatia.

I rushed up to the closest goon and swung my right claw at his rifle, cutting it in half, but before he could react, I wrapped my arm around his neck and swung him to meet a hail of gun fire aiming at me.

Several shots hit his body and they immediately stopped firing, I grinned and then took the pistol from my still alive captive's holster and put it to his head,

_BOOOOOSHHH!_

1/5

He fell to the ground with a large hole through his head and the rest of his buddy's raised their guns at me again, but one of their backs blew up in a bloody mess and he dropped to the ground,

2/5

The other three whirled around to see Herax with a big grin and a smoking shotgun, I then took the advantage of surprise and ran up to one of the humans who looked around at me as I drove my claws into his throat,

3/5

The last two, which consisted of the leader Crab-Face and a human, decided to make a run for it but the human had his head taken by a shot from Asshat out of cover,

4/5

The Crab-Face ran through the crowd and gaining distance from us,

"Vhat are you vaiting for, zhoot 'im already!" I roared to Asshat and Bhatia,

"There's too many civilians!" yelled back Bhatia,

I grumbled and swung back my hand that still had the pistol in it, aimed, and through with all my might at the retreating figure, the gun flew through the air, spinning like a Frisbee and it hit the side of the Crab-Face's head, I heard a distinctive crack and the body fell to the ground in a heap,

5/5

I nodded my head at my handy work and I felt a large arm clap me on the back,

"Good throw!" Herax said to me as he gave a loud laugh, "Remind me to take you to some fights after all this, I could make a few creds off you"

"I get 50%" I said in a half joking manner, he nodded his head in an agreeing manner,

"Hey Bosh'tet's, mind helping me here?"

We both look over to see Hoody waving her hand to us, which I now noticed that she had two fingers and a thumb,

"Zure," I said and made my way next to her, the wreckage on top of her was a large, bulky metal beam of sorts with a curve to it,

"No way we can get that off of our own," said Asshat behind me, "C-Sec should me here soon, they will be able-

But I cut him off and placed both my hands underneath one side of the metal and gave an almighty heave,

Slowly the piece of beam lifted off the ground and I didn't have to look to know my companions surprised faces at the sight,

It was hardly that bad to lift anyway, I then gave one more burst of strength and the beam flew off the ground and landed several metres away from us,

"Damn," Bhatia said behind me, "remind me never to get on your bad side,"

"I need you to have a fight with one of my kind back at Tuchanka, they need a good fight every now and then" Herax commented,

I grinned at the comments and held out my hand to the downed Suit,

"Thanks" she said as she grasped my hand and was pulled on her feet, her legs were hinged backwards and she had three toes on each foot, now that I looked closer, her eyes seemed to glow a reddish colour, the rest of her face was concealed under her helmet.

"Fucking bastards," she says as she looked at the bodies on the floor, "you could have left some; I wanted to get them back for my ship"

"Sorry about that" said Herax before looking at the giant bonfire next to us, "it was a good ship, how long did you have it again?"

"Ever since I was banished ten years ago," she looked what I could guess to be sadly at the wreckage,

…

Guess?

I then realised that I couldn't smell her pheromones, this was a new feeling for me because I also had been around people I could guess what they were thinking, it felt unnatural to not have this indicator when meeting someone, I then figured out why it was so,

The stupid suit,

Hoody then snapped out of her daze and turned to Herax, "What did you want anyway, you're not the goodbye person, so you couldn't have come here because of that, plus your friends here…" she gave a sweeping glance at all of us, and also took a look at lethal hands before looking back at Herax,

"Long story short, I found where Krisear can pawn of his information, do you know where he went?"

"He managed to run out of here, but I'm not happy he left me behind"

"He most likely thought you wouldn't be in danger, how many Vorcha are known to know Quarian's?"

"I suppose so," she shook her head grudgingly,

"Great," I said, "ve 'ave no lead again, tis iz getting annoying"

"Maybe you should talk with your _friend_" Asshat said, I looked at him for a moment before realising what he meant,

I then took out the metal device from my pocket containing Walkman,

"Valkman?"

"_Yes Sabertooth?"_

I then heard an intake of breath and looked up to see Hoody looking at Walkman,

"Is that…" she then seemed hesitant to ask,

"No, it's just a VI" said Bhatia quickly,

Hoody then glared at Bhatia, "Don't even try it Human, you maybe could have fooled a Quarian before their Pilgrimage with that one, but I know an AI synthesised voice when I hear one, not to mention that is obvious Geth technology"

Asshat and Bhatia had looks of incredible surprise at the Hoody's deduction,

"Look I know what this looks like," said Asshat quickly before he was interrupted by Herax,

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Turian, Nazza doesn't care about Geth anyway, in fact it is the opposite,"

"I have sympathy for the Geth," Hoody continues, "I always wondered why we went to war in the first place, I never met an actual Geth before however," she then gazed in wonder towards Walkman,

"_We had thought the all creators would still feel animosity towards the Geth" _Walkman replied,

"Well, most do but I on the other hand don't share the view" she glowing eyes then widened slightly, "I'm actually speaking with a Geth, I am having conversation with a Geth" she seemed to now be emotionally readable now, with excitability of a five year old girl,

"Where did you find him?" she asked me eagerly, startled by the complete disregard to my appearance, I asked.

"'im?"

I was sure I saw her blush under her helmet, "'It' does sound polite," she mumbled, I waited for a few seconds,

"I found 'im at te planet Eden Prime," I said shortly,

"The one that was attacked by Geth" she asked, "Geth can desert their own people, incredible,"

"As much as this is interesting," Asshat interrupted, "we need to get the location of Krisear"

She glared at him for a second before sighing and said, "Okay, but can we talk later Valkman?"

"_Of course Nazza-Creator"_

I then felt annoyed, "Eet's _W_alkman, not Valkman"

She looked at me confused, "But didn't you say that?"

"Eet's my accent"

"Sorry, you are kind of hard to understand"

"Vhat did you…"

"Hello," Asshat cut in, "Saren, evidence, remind you of something?"

I glared at him, "Vhatever Azz'at, Valkman, can you find Krizear?"

"_Searching now"_

We waited for several seconds,

"_We have isolated a transmission from a group of freelance mercenary's to the recently deceased group here, wait one moment," _after a moment, a crackling sound was heard from Walkman followed by a males voice, _"*I need all squads to respond now! We cornered the Vorcha at warehouse number 54 at the wards and he is putting up a hell of a fight, I repeat, all squads report to Warehouse 54!*"_

"Ve seem to 'ave found our next zet of victemz" I grinned sadistically,

"Good, I'm coming as well" Hoody said suddenly,

"Sorry but this is not a civilian's business-"Asshat tries to say before he is cut off,

"It is my business, for fuck's sake they blew up my ship, gives me an assault rifle and a target to shoot and I'll show you how much of a 'civilian' I am" Hoody glared at him in fiery rage,

Before he could answer however, I took one of the dead thugs weapons from the ground and extended to her handle first,

"Vhat I 'ave learned in my life, iz not to turn down a gun aiming at your enemy," I said to her, she looked at me for a second before grasping the rifle and taking it from me, Asshat looked as if he wanted to say something, but he shook his head and we continued on to Warehouse 54, my next slaughter house.

* * *

**Shepard POV**

* * *

We got to C-Sec academy and immediately picked out Wrex talking to officers, it didn't look friendly, after he was done, he then looked in our direction and walked towards us,

"Do I know you human?" he asks me, his intimidation was incredible even for a normal Krogan,

"My names Shepard," I replied, "I'm going after Fist. Thought you might want to come along"

A look of recognition flashed by his face, "Shepard? Commander Shepard? I've heard a lot about you"

He then walked up close to me, "We're both warriors Shepard. Out of respect, I'll give you a fair warning; I'm going to kill Fist,"

"Fist knows you're coming," Garrus says, "We'll have a better chance if we all work together"

Wrex looks with distain out the side of his eye towards Garrus before turning back to me, "My people have a saying, seek the enemy of your enemy, and you will find a friend"

I grinned and reached out my hand, which Wrex grasped firmly before we shook, "Good to have you on the team Wrex" I said,

"Let's go," Wrex said as he shook his neck free of stiffness, "I'd hate to leave Fist waiting,"

* * *

**Sabertooth POV**

* * *

We then found ourselves at a large metallic door with a 54 on it, the obvious naming made me want to face plant like the Japanese cartoons did, we immediately heard gunfire as we neared it and also a loud explosion,

"So how do we do this?" asked Asshat as everyone took out our weapons apart from me, Herax then pretended to look thoughtful,

"Charge in, shoot everything and Krisear will recover afterwards," he said with a completely serious face, I chuckled as Asshat muttered something about typical Krogan before Hoody stepped in,

"I have decent Tech skills; I'll be in the back giving support while Sabertooth and Herax become the heavy hitters, Kryik, you and Bhatia can find sniping positions and pick off any stragglers," everyone looked at her, "What? I used to me a tactician before I left the fleet,"

"Perzonally, I like 'erax'z idea" Bhatia and Asshat groaned at my statement, "but letz go vith tat"

"Everyone, get ready to take point," we nodded at Asshat as we opened the door…

* * *

…to see several thugs pointing weapons at us behind cover,

"So much for the element of surprise" said Garrus,

"I prefer the element of violence" commented Wrex as he cocked his shotgun and shot down the closest enemy towards us,

Everything then turned to hell as we quickly ran behind cover as shots flew at us, I saw Kaiden do a Biotic Throw that sailed above me and hit someone, I breathed deeply and went over cover…

* * *

...and stuck fingers deep into his eyes, he wiggled like a fish on a line before his body became limp and hanging from my hand,

I took hold of his body and used it like a battering ram that ploughed over three more lowlifes, another one tried to shoot at me from behind a crate, but I quickly moved towards him, dodging left and right as he shot at me, he then screamed as I drew back my hand…

* * *

...and unleashed a Warp, the man was thrown back and hit his head against the wall, he crumpled down lifeless and I hid behind cover as a Turian shot at me,

Ashley then fired a shot and the thug fell to the ground, I gave her a nod and she gave me thumbs up before turning to her next target, I looked around to see Wrex taking them down with his Hurricane shotgun, one after another lined up…

* * *

…to me ripped apart from the brutal shots that Herax released, he then threw a grenade, which strangely enough glided on the floor, towards a large group of enemies, they were blown apart as it exploded, coincidently, a man's leg fell into my arms, just as several mercenary's tried to pile on me,

We looked at each other, I then took the leg in my arms and licked my lips at it, this caused all of them to run away in terror, I chuckled as I threw away the appendage and chased after them, I heard an electronic whirling and turned to see a robot of some kind fly past me and used an electric shock to incapacitate several thugs, Hoody then showed it was her handy work as she gave a fist pump on the increasing kill count,

I then quickly turned my head as two guns aimed at me…

* * *

…"When you want to do something, you got to do it yourself, get them!" I resisted the urge to face palm at the sentence as I quickly took cover from the turrets that now fired upon us,

I shot several times in Fist's direction and slowly depleted his shields, Garrus and Ashley focused on taking out the right turret while Wrex took the other one himself, and Kaiden threw a Warp that stunned Fist as he stumbled slightly,

I heard an explosion as Wrex's turret blew apart and the other followed soon after by the other, Fist comically looked at both the smoking debris in his office before looking at us, he gave a yelp and fell on his back,

"Please don't kill me I surrender!" he pleaded, I pulled out my pistol and aimed it at him,

"Where's…

* * *

…Krizear?" I demanded as I gripped the collar of one of the still living thugs,

"H-he went that way" he pointed weakly down a path in the giant maze of crates; I nodded before smacking his head against the floor knocking him cold,

I went down between the numerous crates that winded from one way to the next, I eventually heard gunfire around the next corner, and I sprinted around and saw two humans and a…

…

…

HELLS BELLS THAT'S UGLY!

The best thing I could describe it was a thing, it had some strange holes in its forehead that burrowed deep into its head, in the centre of his face bleared resemblance to a squashed in bat nose, its face looked like someone took all his skin and pulled it to the back of his head, with spines coming out from the back of its head, it had long, thin teeth and a jutting out jaw.

The rest of its body had green coloured skin, with strange looking arms and legs and old fashioned armour, nothing high tech like the things I saw people wear before,

They were fighting each other obviously, Krisear, I assumed was making use of the enclosed space and hitting them hard with his fists, unfortunately one of them backed up and aimed his weapon at Krisear's head,

Fortunately, he happened to back up right into me, comically he froze up and slowly turned around to look at me, I grinned while I drew back my arm and punched him right in the face; I heard his skull and neck break into pieces and he fell to the floor.

I looked up to see Ugly finally beat the thug into submission, he looked up to see me and he snared, before looking at the body at my feet.

He tilted his head in a curious manner and then walked up to me, stopping a few feet away,

"Who are you, Human?" he growled, it was full of suspicion yet with willingness to listen, and thank god these Vorcha's emotions show as plainly as humans do,

"Zomevon who iz villing to buy you your information"

He gave of feelings of surprise, which was the only way I could tell with that face of his, then his mouth pulled back into a scary grin,

"Heck of a way to set up a deal"

I flashed my own unnerving grin before I noticed something behind him, the thug he beat down was taking out an object from his pocket, and it looked familiar…

SHIT!

"GRENADE!" I yelled out loud and quickly Ugly and I ran, good thing he had a sharp mind, we just had run 10 feet before an explosion rocked from behind us,

_BOOOOO-_

* * *

_OOOOOM!_

The Quarian quickly ran behind a jutting out piece of wall after throwing her explosive, and we ran into action to protect her,

The Salarian's were struggling to get up and they were put down by a few quick shots with my Kessler and shot at them, they went down with holes in their chest,

The Turian tried to surprise us from cover, but then a heard a voice behind us shout,

"HEY CRAB-FACE!"

The Turian looked up distracted and then a shot sounded off and his head blew up in a fountain of blue blood, as he fell to the floor I turned around to see Ashley with a grinning face,

"Ash, you do understand I am concerned when you are quoting Zaber, right?"

She looked at me for a second before giving a creepy grin which, even if it didn't have as much impact as Sabertooth, it was still obvious who she was impersonating,

"Zaber?" asked Garrus,

"Later, we have a mission to complete" he nodded at my response and I turned to the female Quarian who had just walked up to us, the colour scheme of her clothes was purple and black, her weapons where a pistol and a shotgun, her eyes were narrowed with anger behind her mask,

"Fist set me up! I knew I couldn't trust him!" she said,

"Are you hurt in the fight?" I asked, I knew how fragile Quarian's were to wounds; it's good to be careful after all,

"I can take care of myself, not that I don't appreciate the concern," she now calmed down a bit and had a more even voice, "who are you?"

"My names Shepard," I told her, "I am looking for evidence to prove Saren's a traitor" she then gave a relieved sigh,

"Then I have a chance to repay you for saving my life, but not here, we need to go somewhere safe"

"The Ambassador's office," put in Kaiden, "it should be safe there, and he will probably want to see this"

"Good, let's see if Nihlus has done his end yet" I said as we walked along, I put my hand to my ear, "Nihlus, come in, it's Shepard"

"_-ine, 10 thousand credits but that is as high as I will go!"_

…

"…Uhhhhhhh, Nihlus?" I asked carefully, not sure what I was interrupting,

"_Oh, sorry Shepard I was talking to Krisear, he seems stuck on the idea to pay for this information"_

"But you're a Spectre; can't you just take it off him?"

"_I thought about it, but when his friends happen to be a Krogan and a scary Quarian woman, the option was out the window, not to mention Sabertooth seems to have an odd relationship with all of them"_

"Well I found my own source, we will meet you back at the embassy, I'm going to enjoy the looks on that Turian councillor's face when show up with this evidence"

"_Yeah… do you even know his name?"_

I blushed embarrassed, "Uh, no"

I heard laughing from the other side of the link,

"_It's Sparatus; try to remember it, important people get touchy when you don't know their names"_

"I'll try"

"_See you soon Shepard, Nihlus out"_

**Saber POV**

Asshat then cut communication with Shepard and we went on our way, twenty seconds passed and Ugly started a conversation with me,

"So how did you get into all of this anyway?"

I looked at him, "Vhat do you mean?"

"You just don't look like anyone who would get mixed up with things like this, what, being with a Spectre and all"

"Vell, I zuppoze you could zay I vas at te wrong place at te wrong time" I laughed at my inside joke, at his confused feelings I added, "You'll find out afte' all tis"

He nodded and continued on until Hoody said, "Well at least nothing else bad can happen"

I immediately froze up and stopped walking, I then looked down at the floor, "You juzt 'ad to do tat did you?"

"Huh?"

I turned to her, "'oody" she frowned at her nickname, "Don't you know tat vhen zomevon zayz tat zometing von't 'appen tat eet 'appenz anyvay"

She snorted as I turned away and kept walking, "Oh come on," she says, "that's only superstition…"

* * *

"…two Quarian's, two Krogan and a _Vorcha_, Commander Shepard this is even worse than the barbarian you brought back"

I looked at Hoody's concealed face and still I could tell that her mouth was wide open,

"Zuperztition 'uh?" I then put one of my claws up to to take the drink offered by Herax, I needed to relieve another headache,

* * *

**A/N: Awesome, if I do say so myself, what you saw at work there is something I saw from a movie, when two separate action scenes are woven into one through making one character do an action that is cut halfway and is continued by a second person, you will see more of these in the future don't worry.**

**The Renegade crew is like this,**

**Sabertooth- Our favourite beast on two legs, I wouldn't call him a leader yet, but we'll see.**

**Bhatia- Female Marine that helped Saber in one of his slaughter scenes.**

**Nihlus- Turian Spectre who is now hunting his former teacher, how will this play out?**

**Herax- Krogan, may I say more about his Badass-ness?**

**Nazza- Exiled Quarian, this one's for you Arias! Possibly the only Geth sympathiser who is more open with her views.**

**Krisear- I am happy to say this is the only time that a Vorcha has joined the crew of Shepard, through Sabertooth maybe but still the same thing.**

**?- I won't tell you, it's a secret**

**And that is it… for Mass Effect 1 that is!**

**DUN DUN DUN**

**P/S: I'm thinking of making personal assignments for the new crew, like Wrex's family armour and Garrus with Doctor Heart, any ideas send it my way, okay?**

**Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 8: Off To Catch A Crap-Face

**A/N: Sorry I hadn't updated recently, things to do you know, Mass Dead Effect was so popular so fast I decided to continue on it for a while.**

**Anyway, it's time to kick start the missions of awesomeness!**

**Me: I wonder when I am going to get Sabertooth his love interest.**

**Sabertooth: *Spit take* VHAT!?**

**Me: It's for the fans Saber, you understand.**

**Sabertooth: FUCK NO I DON'T!**

**Me: Sorry –bzzz- you are –bzzz- breaking up –bzzz- goodbye!**

**Chapter 8: Off to Catch a Crap-Face**

**2321 hours, Human Embassy, Sabertooth POV**

To say a most true line no matter where you are, there is never enough alcohol.

The Politic Bitch nagged our fucking heads off, and I was tempted to just take off his head with a golf club and shout 'Fore' as it sailed through the air, I never got the chance to do it before after all.

The Ryncol that Herax and I had left over was quickly drained and I was about it go off it until finally we got to go and present the evidence to the big heads in the tower,

"Zaber" My eye twitched and I looked back at Shepard,

"Eet vas funny te firzt time Zhepard, but now eet iz getting annoying" she smiled in return,

"Just thought I'd let you know, I'm taking Tali and Krisear to meet the Council, after this they have to listen, you just have to wait for us at the Normandy"

I nodded, "Zo are ve 'unting down tis guy?"

"I hope we will, we have some experts after all," she looked around at the range of people around the office, "so… did you really drink Ryncol just now?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Yez, zo?"

She shook her head at me, "I heard that anyone other than a Krogan drinks that they faint on their feet"

"They do usually" we looked up to see the large Krogan in red that Shepard brought in, I could tell he was warrior, smelled of dry blood and war, "maybe you and me could have a drink sometime, but I'm surprised, we actually have radiation in our drinks, it's the only way we can get something out of alcohol"

My mouth opened and closed a few times, "Are you zaying I drank radiation?"

He nodded his head and I stared at him for a few seconds, and then shrugged,

"Wait, you're not worried?" Shepard asked me,

"I 'ave a lot to tell you about me Zhepard, von iz tat I 'ad tings vorse tan radiation to drink, two, iz tat I need more of eet to stop tis 'eadache of mine" I then started walking out the door,

"Where are you going?" she asked me, I looked around at her,

"Getting more Ryncol" two simultaneous laughs were heard from the two Krogan in the room before I left,

I found myself back at the nightclub, which I think was called the Flux, and made my way to the bar, I didn't see the dwarf however, and just some Human girl serving drinks,

"Good day, how can I help you?" she asked politely, before she looked up and flinched at my appearance,

"I juzt vant zome Ryncol" I said shortly, she looked confused before she had a look of realisation,

"Are you the one that downed a whole bottle of Ryncol all in one go?"

"Yez…"

"Wow!" she suddenly looked cheery, "I heard it from Doran but I didn't believe it, and that was hardly two hours ago wasn't it?"

"Great, I've got a fan" I muttered grudgingly,

"Oh sorry" she blushes, "It's so boring around here at times that any interesting news to follow is rare"

"A man drinking alco'ol iz rare?"

"A man not collapsing from _Krogan _alcohol is rare, anyway, here"

She then took out a bottle of my favourite green liquid,

"Okay, that will be five hundred credits please" she asked in a professional tone,

I looked at her blankly before slapping myself head,

"DAMN! I fo'got to bring zome money!" I shouted angrily,

"Well that's not good" the waitress agreed with me, she then looked at me up and down, "hey… I have a favour, if you help me, I'll pay for your drink out of my cheque"

I looked her in the eyes, "Vhat, do you need me to kill zomevon?"

"No! nothing like that," she then looked around nervously, "you see I have a sister, who used to work here with me, but then she got called away to C-Sec to do some undercover work at some place called Chora's Den, to eavesdrop basically, but that place is dangerous, if they find out what she is doing, they'll kill her"

"Zo you vant me to find you' zizter, and talk 'er out of eet?"

"Yes, pretty much, I try and tell her how dangerous it is myself, but she doesn't listen, I don't know, sometimes I think she stays there just to spite me"

I thought about this,

"Make eet two and you got a deal" I said with a widening grin,

She looked at me with disbelief, "I don't know what is more shocking, that you weigh alcohol more than a person's life or that you want two bottles of Krogan alcohol"

"Eet's juzt te vay I am"

She shook her head, "Okay, you've got a deal" she surrendered sighing, "her name is Jenna, and mine is Rita by the way"

"Zabertooth" I said shortly, before I went on my way,

I then walked out the door of the nightclub, HAH! I get free booze and all I have to do is scare a girl from her job, too easy.

Then I paused from the thought, I then realised that if I scared her sister that much I wouldn't get the alcohol, my shoulders sagged at this, great, I need to do it the goody-two-shoes way now.

**Shepard POV**

I wish I wasn't such a good guy all the time, I was pulled away by a C-Sec officer when he had seen Krisear in the Citadel Tower, after half an hour of convincing him that he was meant to be here, he finally let us go see the Council.

Anderson was at the foot of the stairs as I walked over,

"Come on, Udina's presenting the Quarian's evidence to the Council" he tells me,

"Her name is Tali" I said, Anderson gave an apologetic nod before we walked up to the Council, with Krisear and Tali behind us,

"_Eden Prime was a major victory; the beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit" _Saren's recorded voice said,

"_And you step closer to the return of the Reapers" _said a female voice, the Council looked at each other,

"And that's not all," said Udina smugly, he then took out the next recording from his Omni-Tool, and played Krisear's findings, I listened intently to it, Krisear said he wouldn't show his evidence until he was paid, Udina grudgingly dug into his wallet, and he insisted he would listen to it in private before he showed it to the Council, guess he wanted it to be worth every credit for himself,

"_How much more resources until we have enough Geth for the assault on Eden Prime?" _Saren's voice said,

"_That should be enough, the Volus carry excess in their cargo ships, what are we to do with the mercenary's?" _the same female from the previous one said,

"_They outlived their usefulness, dispose of them"_

"_Of course Saren"_

It then ended and the Council trying to look neutral, Sparatus failing at it.

"This evidence is irrefutable, Ambassador," he says grudgingly, "Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes"

"I recognise the other voice," said Tevos, the Asari Councillor (I learned their names from Nihlus before I left) in disbelief, "the one speaking to Saren. Matriarch Benezia"

"Who is she?" I asked,

"Matriarch's are powerful Asari who have reached the final stage of their lives, revered for their wisdom and experience, they serve as guides and mentors to my people" Tevos said, "Benezia has great respect for the Humans, why would she attack one of their colonies willingly? And attacking the Volus, why is she doing this?"

"Why indeed," said the Salarian Councillor Valern, "either way, Benezia is a powerful biotic, and has many followers, she will be a formidable ally for Saren, on another subject, who are these Reapers? What do we know about them?"

"Only what was extracted from the Geth memory core." Anderson answers, "The Reapers were an ancient race of machines that wiped out the Prothean's, and then they vanished"

I then connected the pieces, "The Geth believe the Reapers to be their gods, and Saren is the prophet for their return"

"We think the Conduit is the key to bringing them back, Saren's searching for it, that's why he attacked Eden Prime" Anderson says,

"Do we even know what this Conduit is?" asked Valern,

"The way I see it, Saren's believes it can bring the Reapers back, that's bad enough," the vision from the Beacon made more sense now, the death and war must have been the Reapers and the Prothean's,

"Listen to what you're saying!" Sparatus said loudly, "Saren wants to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible, it has to be"

"Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we have found no trace of their existence? If they were real, we'd have found something"

I was getting annoyed at him now, "I tried to warn you about Saren, and you refused to face the truth, don't make the same mistake again"

"You have a point Commander" Tevos said, "but the theory is too unbelievable to be true, we agree he's using the Geth to search for the Conduit, but we don't know why"

"The Reapers are obviously just a myth Commander," Valern interjects, "a convenient lie to cover up Saren's true purpose, a legend he is using to bend the Geth to his will"

If I had one more dismissal of my thoughts on the matter, I was going to 'pull a Saber' like Nirali says, she described his out bursts like they were an exploding volcano,

"Fifty thousand years ago, the Reapers wiped out galactic civilisation, if Saren finds the Conduit, it will happen again" I said firmly,

"Saren is a rouge agent on the run for his life," Sparatus shot back, "He no longer has rights or resources of a Spectre, the Council has stripped him of his position"

"That is not good enough!" Udina shouts at him, "You know he's hiding somewhere in the Traverse, send your fleet in!"

"A fleet can't track down one man" Valern responds calmly,

Udina shakes his head, "A Citadel fleet could secure the whole region, keep the Geth from attacking anymore of our colonies"

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus systems!" Sparatus retorts angrily, "We won't be dragged into a galactic war over a few dozen Human colonies"

This was not going well, I then decided to do what Anderson thought we were after this, "I'll go after him" I said as I clapped my hands together,

Tevos then had a look of realisation and hope, "The Commanders right, there is a way to stop Saren that doesn't require fleets or armies"

Sparatus looked blank before donning a look of understanding and reluctance, "No! It's too soon; Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the Spectres!"

I blinked, I wasn't really aiming for that but I'm not complaining,

"I faced Saren on Eden Prime and proved he was a traitor I've proven myself" I said,

"Yes, and Shepard has shown much promise in her career," Tevos interjected, "from both Akuze and Elysium, if Humanity isn't ready to join the Spectres, then Shepard is"

I, as well as others in the room was staggered by how Tevos had said about me, Sparatus looked nervously at the Asari before nodding in resignation.

He, as well as Tevos and Valern, pressed a something on their terminals before Tevos spoke,

"Commander Shepard, step forward"

I looked at Anderson, he gave a nod, and I turned forward and took a deep breath, and stepped forward,

I was suddenly aware of the whispers from several people in the balconies,

"It is the decision of the Council, that you will be given all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel" Tevos declared,

"Spectre's are not trained, but chosen" Valern continued, "Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle those whose actions elevate them above rank and file."

"Spectre's are an ideal, a symbol." Tevos says, "the embodiment of courage, determination and self-reliance, they are the right hand of the Council, agents of our will"

"Spectre's bear a great burden" Sparatus says, all traces of animosity lost, "they are the protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defence, the safety of the galaxy is there's to uphold"

"You are the first Human Spectre Commander Shepard," Tevos says to me, "This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species"

I tried to not faint from the nervousness that quadrupled at those words, "I'm honoured Councillor"

Valern then jumps in, "We are sending you into the Traverse after Saren, he's a fugitive from justice, you are authorised to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him"

I took in another deep breath, "I'll find him" I promised,

"This meeting of the Council is adjourned" Tevos declares,

Anderson immediately comes up to me, "Congratulations Commander" he says as he shook my hand,

"We've got a lot of work to do Shepard," adds Udina, "You're going to need a ship, a crew, supplies…" he then turns to Anderson for him to continue,

"You'll get access to special equipment and training now, you should go down to C-Sec Academy and speak to the Spectre requisitions officer"

Udina then says, "Anderson, come with me, I'll need your help to set all this up"

They then both walked away, leaving me with Krisear and Tali,

"I thought the Ambassador would be a little more grateful" Tali says as I walked up to them both, "he didn't even say thank you"

"The thing about politician's" Krisear interjects, "is that they don't like saying thank you, it makes them feel like they owe you something"

"How do you know so much about politics?" Tali asked him, "No offense, but you're a Vorcha"

He laughs at her accusation, "Yes, most people like to think we are not even smart enough to operate an Omni-Tool at times, it is lucky I was raised on Parasc"

"Parasc?" I asked, "Isn't that a mining planet?"

"That's right, what most people don't know is we are not all violent, it's just how we are raised at times, when my race was discovered, the Asari took orphans from the Vorcha homeworld and raised them on Parasc, because of our adaptive natures we quickly got the grasp of technology and other things that most Vorcha would just hit with a stick until their head felt better, I delved into politics once and quickly got my deceptive nature, and proud of it" he smiled in a gruesome way,

I nodded before saying, "So it looks like we have a lot of things to do, you two can look around the Citadel for a while I take care of a few things"

"Like what Shepard?" Tali asks me,

"I heard that an Asari consort had been having troubles lately, I thought I would be a Good Samaritan and help her out"

"That sounds okay I guess, I'm just going to get some food, I heard there was a nice Dextro restaurant down in the Wards, would you like to join me Krisear?"

"Sure, I like having an intense allergic reaction in my gut," Krisear joked, Tali chuckled, "we'll see you back at your ship Shepard"

"Have fun you two" I couldn't resist saying as they walked away, Tali immediately tripped on her feet and Krisear went into a coughing fit as I walked away smiling.

**Saber POV**

This is why I hate playing goody-goody, the Jenna girl completely dismissed me saying 'I'm not a stripper, I don't get paid to stand around and look pretty' I responded saying she could have fooled me with that outfit and I walked away from her flabbergasted face.

I was thinking on how to get her to give up the damn job when a Crab-Face had bumped into me and said for me to meet him at C-Sec, I then found out he was actually the officer in charge of the whole damn thing.

He then made me a deal that if I picked up some illegal weapon things from a Krogan named Jax that he would get the Jenna girl out of there,

And that is why I am in front of some stupid excuse of the other battle frenzy creatures I met before, giving money from the police guy, that I had just realised I could have spent on alcohol no bother,

"Enjoy" he said as I took the suitcase, as I was walking away, I heard him say to his friends, "with this money I can finally hire a decent fighter for the Pit…"

I froze in mid step at the word, and I swung around slowly to meet his eyes,

"What else do you want Human?"

I grinned sadistically as I dropped the suitcase and walked towards them,

"Okay! I-I'll talk!"

I had caused quite a panic in the room after I knocked out the Jax guy's companion's, now I had tested every possible threat I could muster until the plate on his head was starting to annoy me and I grasped it, he quivered into jelly the moment I did.

"Vhere iz te Pit!" I growled at him,

"I-It at Nirvana, they h-have the place set all up t-there, please let g-go"

But I was not done yet, "Who runz te zhow now? The Greggers? The Ugama?"

"N-no, I-I-it's M-Monroe, Monroe!"

My brain immediately shut down at this point and I let go of the jelly's head, he scampered off and I didn't even acknowledge it, I just stared into space a little more.

"Zaber?" I turned my gaze to look at Shepard in front of me,

"Is everything all right?" she then looked at the unconscious bodies, "Been busy I see"

"Yez… I'll be going now" I then started walking away and grabbed the suitcase from where I left it and walked on, deep in thought.

I gave the mods back to the detective at C-Sec, never bothered to remember his name, and he said he would release the Jenna Girl from Chora's Den; I left for the Flux to get my drinks afterwards.

"My sister just came around looking for work, thanks, here's your drinks" she then handed me the two bottles,

"Glad to help out" I said half-heartedly,

"Yep, everybody is really happy she came back" she then adopted a nervous grin,

"You don't zeem tat 'appy" I commented,

"I kind of forgot what she was like when she worked here," the Rita Girl confessed, "I didn't get a decent tip ever since she came back"

"You got to love tem, and you 'ave to 'ate them 'uh?" I smiled slightly,

"You can say that again"

I then walked out the Flux and made my way the Normandy, I then had an idea,

"Valkman?"

"_Yes Sabertooth?"_

"I need you to do zome investigation vork"

**Shepard POV**

I don't know what had happened to Zaber to make him beat up those guys, yet again, he would probably head-butt a Thresher Maw because it was in the way, so maybe they made him angry or something, I was now telling Sha'ira that I had dispelled the rumours about her, and she gave me a 'gift of words' so to speak, as well as a trinket of some sort when I had Xeltan convinced she didn't spread any secrets.

"Zhepard" I was making my way to the Normandy when Zaber had met me again.

"Zaber" I greeted, he scowled again at me and I just smiled in return,

"Zo are ve going to find tis Crap-Face or vhat?" he looked slightly impatient,

"Soon, I got a call from Udina; apparently I'm going to be the Captain of the Normandy"

"Izn't tat Anderzon'z job?"

"That's right, until he stepped down; I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to do this to be honest"

"Te only advice I can give you iz to know te difference between cocky and confident, then you'll be alright"

I looked at him, "I've been meaning to ask, you say a lot of things like that ever since I met you, were you a philosopher or something before you got here"

He laughed at this, "No, I've juzt zeen a lot Zhepard and wordz come naturally becauze of eet"

"Okay then, we can have the heart-to-heart talk when we're aboard the Normandy. Also, did you know the guys you came back with are coming with us to catch Saren?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Vhy iz tat?"

"Well I guess because Saren had tried to kill one of them that his friends want some payback, they are at the Normandy as we speak, and, you may want to keep quiet about Walkman" I whispered to him we passed some C-Sec officers,

"I 'eard, big war vith Hollow-Men and Suit's right?"

I frowned slightly before nodding, "That's right, but you should be careful what you say you know, people will get offended if you call people names like that"

"Oh I'm zo zcared" He said sarcastically as we went into the elevator, we waited in silence as it moved,

"So why did you beat up those guys at the market?" I was curious and the silence in the elevator was getting awkward,

He glanced at me, "Zaid zometing I didn't like," I knew it, "about tat Shepard, are ve focuzing on Crap-Face tat much, or can ve make a zlight detour?"

I looked at him questioningly, "Why? Do you want to go somewhere?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but the elevator doors opened and we looked out to see,

"Councillor Tevos?" I asked, the Asari nodded before directing me to the side, Sabertooth signalled he would talk to me later and moved towards the Normandy,

"Shepard, I understand you are to ship off soon, correct?" she looked slightly nervous as she looked around the dock,

"Yes that's right, why are you here Councillor?"

"You see," she took a deep breath, "Benezia and I are more than just colleges, when I was younger, we were childhood friends so to speak, we both knew each other so well, and that didn't change when we got older"

"I see…" I motioned for her to continue,

She looked extremely uncomfortable, "Well now with the Geth and Saren, I just can't see that she could be associated with all this, I think something has to be wrong, maybe she is being framed or blackmailed, I don't know" she then looked at me finally, "Commander, I am asking personally that if Benezia is there, that you do all you can for her, and if she is working willingly… please don't kill her, just apprehend at the very least"

I looked at her for a few seconds before letting out a breath I didn't realise I was holding, "Yes Councillor, I will do my best"

"That is all I ask, good luck Shepard" she then walked away towards the elevator, I turned towards the Normandy and thought about everything that has happened, knocked out by a Prothean Beacon, met a time travelling man, became a Spectre, and being sent out on a mission that could very well mean the fate of the Galaxy, and it hasn't even been two days yet.

I think I earned a rest after the Normandy has set out.

**A/N: That is what I am talking about; I thought that the surprising lack of concern for Benezia was shocking, if she is so important, why doesn't someone say 'that can't be right' and so, I made a link to her, I will try and alternate between both Fictions from now on, see you later!**

**Next time, Meeting the crew, New Nicknames!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Crew and The Captain, x2

**A/N: Now it's time for those usual 'meet the team' moments, when they talk to each other and all and form basic relationships, hate and love all round!**

…

**That didn't come out right,**

**Sabertooth: Zo vhere are ve going now?**

**Me:** **I thought the order of the missions should be Therum-Feros-Noveria; it is a good way how to gather up the crewmember Liara, and the mystery one for you as well.**

**Sabertooth: Bette' be zomevon badazz.**

**Me: …In their own way.**

**Sabertooth: Huh?**

**Chapter 9: Meet the Crew…And The Crew**

**0032 hours, Normandy, Outside Citadel Space, Sabertooth POV**

I was waiting in the cargo hold for the stupid ship to find where it was going, I glanced around the cargo bay, the Lamb was fixing a bunch of rifles on her little workbench, the red Krogan was leaning on the wall at the corner of the room, the Crab-Face that Shepard had brought along was working his way at the tank we had, why they would call it Mako is one of the many things I won't understand, I heard he was a detective, I wouldn't say I hate the law, after all I didn't see them much inside the Pit, the Detective however gets on my nerves, I have confidence as well but I only display it because I have experience to back it up, this one however thinks he can face just about everything because he happens to be a crack-shot with a sniper rifle, he would be Gragle bait within the day if he was at the Pit.

I myself was huddled far away from everyone else, never had done much resting outside my cage before, I guess it was just a comfort because no one could sneak up on me while I was sleeping and try to do me in, the cage was too creaky and guns were too noisy and would attract the guard dogs, and no one wanted to risk that, they were BIG dogs.

Herax had occupied the Mess Hall the last I saw him, he ordered about five courses of meals, don't know what military rations would be appealing however, Hoody and the other Suit was in the big engine room, and squealing at pitches that had my ears bleeding.

Asshat went on his way to the bridge place, said he had to talk to the Council and get the official get-go on the mission, Ugly joined the two Suit's in the engine room, and if it was possible, he seemed to be smiling even more, Bhatia was back from some business she had to do, and suspiciously smelled like she had a little 'fun' with someone, must be a lover or something, she went to get her own room as soon as she got aboard.

The Pup had been around the ship somewhere, no idea and don't really care at any rate, at the moment I decided to see what Walkman dug up,

"Vhat did you find on tis Nirvana?" I asked him quietly, I took Shepard's advice and didn't tell anyone I had a Hollow-Man in my pocket,

"_Nirvana is a planet with in colonies of any kind on it, there were a few geologist stations established but have been inactive for years"_

That makes sense, the Pit would be put in the most deserted place as possible on Earth, therefore since it has expanded into space, and it will have a better chance in hiding itself.

"Did you get zome info on teir…Omni-Tool's?"

"_Yes, they had an appointment with a Turian that specialised in private ships; it further says that they would have set off in two weeks"_

So I have a fortnight to kill, great.

"Keep me updated on anyting you find, but I doubt eet vill be uzeful, if tey 'ad dodged people on Earth for more tan a w'ole century, who knows vhat tey can to now"

"_Yes Sabertooth"_

I put him back in my pocket and looked around again, when my eyes landed on the red Krogan I remembered the alcohol I had with me,

I took both bottles out of the bag that Shepard lent me, and took of the lids, the Krogan then opened his eyes and looked at my direction, I motioned over with a bottle of Ryncol and he shrugged and moved over to me.

"You are a strange Human, first you drink Ryncol like its water, and then you offer it to a Krogan, most of your species stays away from us"

"Don't compare me to 'umans, I am anyting but tem" I then tipped my bottle upwards to savour the drink and then put it down, I handed the other one to him and he sat down and drank with me,

"I suppose your right, for one, you seem like the guy who has actually got into a decent fight, and you don't exactly smell like one either"

…

…

"Zo tat's vhat eet feelz like"

"What?" he said with a look,

"I have a very particular zenze of zmell as well, feelings and distinguishing between each zmell, I alvayz vondered vhat eet vas like vhen ot'ers found out tis about me, now I know"

He gave me another look, "Where exactly are you from anyway?"

"Te proper question iz _vhen _I'm from," at his questioning look, "Zhepard zaid zhe vould tell te crew, you'll find out vhen zhe getz over the Zpectre ting"

He nods slightly, "Names Urdnot Wrex"

"Sabertooth" I replied,

He held up his drink to take his own swing of it,

"What's with you and Shepard anyway?" he asks

"Vhat do you mean" as I started swallowing more of my drink,

"Are you mated to her?"

…

…

SBISSSSHHHHHHHH!

Everyone in the cargo hold turned their heads in my direction as I did a spit-take all over the wall of the room,

"VHAT!" I chocked slightly,

"Every time you're around her, you give off more hormones then a Krogan in puberty, heck, even more than my kind having sex, and we have a quad so that is an achievement," he seemed unaffected by my massive outburst,

"I-I DON'T THINK THAT WAY AT ALL!" I lied as I stood up quickly,

"Huh, that's a surprising weak spot" Wrex grinned at me, I decided to leave the conversation quickly, ignoring his loud chuckling as I made my way to Lamb,

"So you like Shepard?" she grinned at me, I resisted the urge to give her a buzz cut through her head and glared at her,

"I vant you to ztop tat now, or I'll carve fillets out your flesh" I growled, she jumped slightly, but still kept that annoying grin,

"You know, II thought for sure that you would jump as soon as we got back to the Citadel, kind of glad you didn't"

"Vhy iz tat?" I asked as I picked at the numerous rifles piled on the table,

"I don't really know, I guess it's good to have a guy with so many skills aboard the Normandy, and another Human as well" she looked behind her at the Wrex and the Detective,

"Not too fond of tem I zee"

"Never had been, Turian's are a bunch of assholes, less than three decades ago they were our enemy, and now we're buddy-buddy on the same ship, not something you can just accept"

"And the Krogan," she continued, "you can't meet one that hasn't killed more than fifty people in their lives if you tried, bunch of mercenary's and warmongers"

I glanced to the side to see that the Detective hadn't picked up anything, but Wrex had, he looked our way but turned to the side and made his way back to his spot,

"Eet's good to be a little zuzpicious every now and ten," I said to her, "but I 'ave learned to not puzh zomevon who 'olds te gun aiming at your back, commentz azide, you vill 'ave to deal vith eet vhen Crap-Face iz out and about"

She looked thoughtful, "I suppose so, and it is Shepard's mission at any rate, if she tells me to jump, I'll ask how high, it she tells me to kiss a Turian, I'll ask which cheek"

Sensing some payback, I shouted out, "'ey Detective!" he turned to look at me, "you 'ave zomevon vith a crush on you 'ere!"

Ashley immediately blushed and looked at me in horror and tried to punch me in the face, I ducked and ran out of her range,

"I'll get you for that Saber!" she then took one of the rifles off the workbench and I ran for the big engine room,

As the door closed behind me, I heard Wrex and the Detective laughing while bullets hit the door,

What did you do to piss her off?" I looked up to see Ugly,

"Not much, zhe practically ran into eet" I looked around the room, the big glowing ball of energy caught my attention slightly, but I was learning to accept things like this and shrugged it off,

"I must say, I never expected to work on an Alliance ship, Volus are willing for any cheap labour as long as they stay out of sight, but this is something else" He then looked around the room with glee to enforce the point,

"Vhy don't you juzt marry the zhip" I joked, I then saw Hoody and the other Suit talking to each other while working at one of the big glowing screens,

"Tey 'it eet off" I observed,

"Yeah, it's mostly about engineering of course" as if knowing they were being talked about, both of the females looked around at us,

"Oh, Saber, didn't think you'd come around here" said Hoody as she walked up to us, the other one was more nervous as she approached, probably due to my appearance,

"I vas running from te Lamb," I pointed behind me, "zhe actually zhot at me"

"You need to be more of a people person" she says, "Oh, this is Tali'Zorra nar Rayya, don't be frightened, he might look a little off but he's still a person"

"Vhy tanks" I said gruffly,

"H-hello" she said with eyes watching my claws carefully,

I then thought up a good name for her, Bright-Eyes,

"Vhy iz Bright-Eyez got zuch a long name anyvay?" I asked Hoody,

"It's a Quarian thing really, there are four parts to a Quarian's name, the given name is Tali, the Clan name is Zorra, her birth ship is Rayya, and when she completes her Pilgrimage, she will be assigned to a ship" she then frowned slightly, "talking about names, why do you insist in all those silly nicknames of yours?"

"Eet's juzt te vay I am"

She shook her head side to side, "You don't give names to Herax or Shepard"

"Because tey don't need von"

She grumbles slightly before I decided to ask something,

"Do you 'ave a long Quarian name az vell?"

She froze a bit, and slumped a bit in sadness,

"Sort of… just Nazza'Jlok, I don't belong to the Flotilla anymore"

Bright-Eyes head snapped back to her, "You mean… you were banished?"

"Yes I was" Nazza replied, she then turned away; "if you excuse me, I want to get back on those systems, I think I missed something" she then walked away from us.

I looked at Bright-Eyes and she flinched slightly from me, "Vhat doez banizhed mean to her?"

She looked down at her hands nervously before looking up again, "Banished from the Flotilla is only ever done with major crimes, such as treason and other things, the Flotilla is our only home, so it is quite heart-breaking to Quarian's who are banished"

I looked at where Nazza was working, "Doezn't zeem like much of a terrorizt"

"I suppose so, but why was she banished then?" she then started walking away from us, "Nice talking to you" she said over her shoulder,

I grunted in reply and looked at Ugly, "Zo 'ow iz eet being 'ere and all?"

"Well can't complain" he said as he fiddled with things on a big glowing screen, "well, except for all the looks people give me but that's just the regular price for being a Vorcha"

I glanced around and confirmed that people were giving Ugly dirty looks, I smiled at them and they immediately paled and focused on their working,

"Vell, I bette' be going now, Lamb muzt 'ave given up zhooting me now" he nodded at my statement and I went out the door, a quick glance showed that Lamb had her back to me and she seemed to be aggressively cleaning the weapons on her table while muttering, I wisely decided to make my way to the elevator.

After an agonizing minute of waiting the thing finally got to the floor I wanted and I stepped out, Herax was there chewing on a sandwich,

"Hey Saber!" he called out to me and waved his hand over to me, I went over and sat down across from him,

"So here we are then, off to catch a Turian Ex-Spectre and possibly have the galaxy depending on it, not bad for the week huh?" he chuckled slightly,

"I zuppoze" I said as I looked around, "you zound like eet dependz on you every day"

"Well, not me in specific, Krogan actually" he then halted his chewing, "just think, if the Genophage wasn't gripping us by the Quad we could have found that Saren and shoved him down the throat of a Varren"

I didn't know half of the things he just said so I acted like I did and filed it away for more questions to ask Shepard later, "Zo vhat do you tink of te Genophage anyvay?" maybe I could get some info now,

He leaned back slightly, "I suppose like any other Krogan, I hate it, I can't get a mate because they are divided like loot among the stronger Krogan, all we are now is a bunch of tribes now a days" he sighed, "in fact, Wrex is the only one I know who doesn't resort to head-butting something and say it was using his head"

I nodded at this, "Quad?"

He laughed out loud, "Well, it's interesting, you see, Krogan have double the organs than other people, two hearts, two pairs of lungs, two pairs of testicles, that's what a Quad is"

I stared at "I zuppoze you bunch vere good breederz?"

His face dropped slightly, "Was is the key word there, what we consider a good breeder now a days is someone who's child hadn't been killed by the Genophage"

So it's kills off numbers of children huh? What Hitler would have gave to have that,

I nodded again before standing up, "Zee you 'erax"

"Yeah, you to"

I got up and walked to the front of the ship towards the bridge, I ran into Bhatia on the way,

"Oh, Saber, good to see your up, thought you were the one to hole yourself up somewhere"

I looked her up and down, I never saw her out of her armour and it was like what I saw Lamb wear before,

"Zo you are coming along 'uh?"

She nodded, "Took your advice, I've decided that I won't rest till Saren is behind bars, after that I think I will be officially retiring"

"You don' zeem tat old" I chided her,

She frowned, "Well thanks, I meant more like I could end all of this action you see, settle down you know"

I grinned, "Vith who?"

She then looked a little worried, "Uh, my husband, Samesh, we planned to open a restaurant actually, on Earth"

I paused slightly at the mention of the planet Earth as being something like an option before continuing with my joke, "Really? You muzt of 'ad quite a _very _good meeting vith 'im back at te Citadel"

She was now adopting a very embarrassed face, "Y-yeah, I did meet h-him there, just to say goodbye and a-all"

"Tat muzt of been quite te goodbye…"

She then immediately high tailed it away from me with an incredibility red face, while I was holding my knees laughing,

"Do you usually sexually harass people like that?"

I looked behind me to see the Detective,

"I tought you vere doing ztuff vith the Tank down tere?" I pointed my claw down for emphasis,

"I saw you try to stealthy sneak out of the room, you may have fooled Williams but I pay attention to detail's" there's that mind numbing cockiness again,

"I juzt vanted to look around, maybe talk to Zhepard or someting"

He then did that weird Crab-Face smile of his, "Really?"

I then glared at him, "Zay another vord Detective and I'll take von of your mandiblez off"

He then grimaced and stroked the said body part gently, "Those are incredibly sensitive you know"

I grinned my feral grin and that made the Detective stiffen, "…I said something I'm going to regret am I"

"Not you in zpecific…" I then walked away, leaving him to worry about all future Crab-Face's I would meet in the future,

As a climbed the stairs I actually contemplated asking Shepard to take out the elevator and add some stairs, it seemed like a good idea given how slow it was,

I then found myself at the deck, Shepard was next to the Joker talking about something, and I was caught half-way when I was walking over to them,

"'ello Azz'at" I said to him, he gave no indication about his name and tried to keep a straight face,

"Sabertooth, what are you doing up here?"

"Juzt tought I'd explore a little more"

"I see" he then clicked a few things on his orange glove and made it vanish, "I was just discussing a few things with Shepard just now, we are planning to find Liara T'Soni, Benezia's daughter, perhaps she can give vital information"

"Vhat, do you zuppoze eet'z the family buzinezz to take over te galaxy?"

He chuckled slightly, "No, but maybe she was in contact with her at some point or another"

He then sighed a little, "Vhat iz eet?" I asked,

"It's just this mission, and Saren, I think you Humans have something called the five stages of grief, even if my friend didn't died, it might as well be, I'm going through denial right now, I keep trying to think of reasons why Saren would do this, blackmail? Lapse in judgement? I don't know, it's just hard to accept Saren is my next mission"

"In te Pit, you 'ad to accept tat everyvon 'ad an agenda for temzelzes, today'z friend'z are tomorrowz enemiez and all, eet vas literal in zome cazez"

He looked at me, "You're an enigma you know that, you fight like a warrior, yet have the intelligence of a Spectre, the temper of a Krogan, yet you speak like a philosopher"

"Tat's juzt te vay I am" I smiled, he nodded and accepted it as another thing about me that he would have to accept and walked away, I then met up with Shepard at the front of the ship,

"Hey Zaber" she said to me, it was obvious she was nervous even without me sensing her feelings,

"You know, I zeen zome people calmer vhen tey are up againzt me" I joked, wasn't true of course, calm was the last thing I would describe them, pissing their pants was more accurate,

She took a deep breath; "I guess I'm more used to leading squads and not ships" she looked around the bridge, with a sudden determined expression,

"I trust you'll stay along until we stop Saren?"

"Of courze, 'ardly 'ave anyvhere elze to be"

"Good, because I'm going to need all the help I can get" she then turned to look behind her, "Joker, broadcast this around the ship, I want everyone to hear me"

I stood at the side while Shepard positioned herself in front of what I assume to be an intercom, I recognised this, whenever Handlers got a little famous, they like to give speeches, only the smart ones know to avoid doing it so that they aren't a potential target.

But Shepard had no greed or power hungry look in her eyes like they did, she was a woman on a mission, and she was going to let it be known.

"This is Commander Shepard speaking" she started, I heard her voice echo throughout the ship, I looked behind me to see several of the crew stop what they were doing and listen,

"We have our orders, find Saren before he finds the Conduit. I won't lie to you crew, this mission isn't going to be easy"

She then raised her voice higher as she continued, "For too long our species has stood apart from the others, now it's time to do our part for the rest of the galaxy! Time to show them what Humans are made of!"

"People may complain why we have such a wide variety of other species aboard, well I am now telling you that they are here to do their part as well as us, they are a team of specialists, and we should be glad to have them" I was not surprised at this, the goody-goody she was,

"Our enemy knows that we will be coming" she said in a completely honest tone, "When we go into the Traverse, Saren's followers will be waiting for us, but we'll be ready for them too"

I then looked back again and saw the entire crew, Wrex, Hoody, Bright-Eyes, Lamb, Pup, everyone now in the bridge as they watched Shepard to her thing, I don't know what came over me, but I started saying things as well,

"Te road vill be tough" Shepard looked back for a second before nodding for me to continue, "but ve vill find tis _Zaren _and zhow 'im tat 'umans are going to give 'im 'ell to vhat he did to Eden Prime, anyvon who tink's tey aren't ready for tis bette' get off at our next ztop" Shepard looked at me warningly,

"But if you vant to zhow tat pile of zhit vhat 'appenz vhen you mezz vith 'umanity, ten get ready, cause ve are going to chaze 'im down, to a place he vill 'ave nowhere left to 'ide"

I heard smelt respect among the crew as I spoke on, "Te Council iz leaving uz alone vith tis, no need to lie about tat, tey vill expect uz to fail, like mozt other zpeciez vould tink," some anger was now in the air,

"But I zay, 'ell to tem, ve vill travel vhat tey tink az inaccezzible, fight vhat iz unbeatable, win over anyting impozzible, and ten tat iz vhen ve get our time" some cheers were now heard around the place, I never considered myself as a speaker, unless it was intimidating another, but it would seem I could inspire as well,

"And this mission is not for our sake" Shepard cuts in, "but for the sake of every species in Citadel Space, Saren must be stopped, and I promise you all, we will stop him!"

"And fuck any bazturd who tinkz otervize" I put in, she just nods slightly with a frown on her face,

"Well done Commander, the Captain would be proud" said the Joker, he then looked around at me, and said "you didn't do too bad yourself Kruger"

His teasing was starting to get on my nerves, "Ztop eet or I'll call Batman on your azz"

He then looked at me strange, "You know Batman yet you have no idea of Kruger?"

I snorted and heard Shepard laugh behind me; I glanced back and saw her going off to talk with the people on the ground crew, as the term was I believe, nervous as a rabbit one second, inspiring leader the next, honestly, like Asshat would say, the woman was an enigma, I don't know what makes her so attractive, she has too many freckles, her hair is a bit messy, but it does make up for it with the shiny look, her skin has that subtle look to it which doesn't look like she is soft yet hard enough to face a challenge, her body resembles one of those Greek vases of art I saw, with the enchanting sound of her laugh and…

…

**DOWG!**

"What the hell man!" The Joker said as I had head-butted the wall, "can you at least do it somewhere I don't have to look every day? I think you left a dent… wait, you actually did leave a dent!"

And true enough, there was a dent in the wall, I left without a word, ignoring the cries of 'My baby!' from the cripple behind me, with my head cleared of thoughts I realised something, a lot of things involving me are to happen later, first is the explanation of my situation, next is the possible assassination attempts that may happen from Lamb in the future, consumption of the rest of the Ryncol in my supply, and surgery from a doctor…

I shook the last one off, it was not the same, I told myself, you're not going to be scared of an old woman that you can simply snap the arms of at the soonest opportunity, I sighed and made my way through the ship, down to the cargo hold, I saw several respectful looks from the crew as I walked by, I didn't rightfully care and continued on my way.

But out of all the things that were annoying me, the most tedious was that anytime I wanted to go above deck, I had to use the elevator,

The fucking slow elevator.

Urrrrrg.

**A/N: It took a while, but I finished it, this is now going to be a sort of skit way with the chapters from now on, anyone who plays the Tails games should know what I'm talking about, I need to fill in between missions somehow, right?**

**Next time, SKITS!**


	11. Chapter 10: SKITS!

**A/N: SKITS!**

**I decided to fill in the time problem for between missions with a type of random adventure thing on the Normandy, if you have any suggestions on events you want to happen in the future, please don't be afraid to ask.**

**These odd little events can be serious or funny, considering we are at the start of the story right now, we won't delve into the serious stuff until later, enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Chapter 10: SKITS! Part 1**

**0432 hours, 4****th**** July, Normandy, On Route to Therum**

_-Surgery on a Sabertooth-_

"Uhhhhhhhh…" I slowly got up as my head thudded dangerously, I cast my bleary eyes around the room and tried to figure who I was.

"Doc, I thought you said he'd wake up in three hours?"

"Well he did say that sedatives didn't work on him unless it's a large dose, I suppose it means that they don't affect him as long as a regular person"

I then remembered now, Shepard had gotten me to the Med-Bay and had the Doctor woman operate on me to get the translation thing in me, they had to pump half the supplies of knock-out liquid into me before I could close my eyes.

I looked at Shepard as she talked to the Doctor, my head was not hurting, it must be still be numb from the morphine or whatever they use, I don't dwell on that long.

"Zaber?" I looked slowly to Shepard as she leaned towards me slightly, "Try and say something, we need to test the translator"

I think up a short sentence, but when I say it, what came out was,

"Odio a los medicos…¿Por qué demonios estoy hablando Española?! Ni siquiera puta idea Española's!"

"Just a problem with the translator is all," The Doctor fiddled with a few things on her orange glove, "and I actually took a class in Spanish when I was younger, I fixed it a little, try a less insulting phrase this time"

"Poshel na khuy, bolʹshoy, ya pokhozhu na vodku promyvochnyye svinʹyu seychas"

"Russian now hmmm? Try now"

"Σταματήστε γέλιο Shepard, τι είδους γλώσσα είναι αυτή!"

"I think that's Greek, Doctor, and you can stop teasing him now"

"Shénme?! Nǐ shì gùyì zhèyàng zuò ma? Wǒ huì gēduàn nǐ de hóulóng!"

The Doctor laughed at my threat in Chinese and clicked a few buttons, she looked back at me, and I glared back suspiciously,

"It's English now, don't worry"

A took a deep breath, "Hello, I fucking hate doctor'z"

_-Saber Out of the Bag-_

"So you are really two hundred years old?" asked Herax,

We were in the middle of the hallway after Shepard had given an explanation about who I was, several of the people who weren't afraid of me came around and asked me if it was true and among other questions,

"Give or take a decade" I reply, it was weird that my voice didn't have an accent anymore, except for when S turns to Z for some reason, which doesn't really matter anyway.

"Hm, knew you were different, didn't know how different, so those claws are part of you?"

I showed him both sides of my hand, clearly showing no line to separate skin from claw bone, "I waz quite the experiment back home, uzed to pit me againzt tiger'z "

He checked up what a tiger was from his orange glove before laughing out loud, "And I thought it was strange that a human could be that strong, now I'm even more that they could make something as Krogan like you"

"Yez, I waz zurprized az well at one point"

"And when would that be?"

"When they were begging for mother az I zlit there throat"

We both broke into laughter, it was good to be able to tell someone this and actually get the joke, other times they would pretend to laugh so they don't become the next punch line.

"So what is this thing called the Pit?" I looked at him questionably, "Heard you say it a few times"

I leaned against the wall, "It iz the mozt bloodiest, brutal organization on Earth dealing with gladiator entertainment, it waz gloriouz when I waz ztill there, it alzo held enough beaztz of unuzual place'z and zome where made juzt like me"

He grinned openly, "Do you know where I can find that place, I can think of a few of my kind who would love the idea to fight somewhere like that"

I paused at that and looked at him, I considered my answer, and then said "I don't think it iz around anymore, and if it waz, they wouldn't be found zo eazily"

Herax had a disappointed expression, "Can't win them all I guess, I'll see you later, and look out, the soldier lady is approaching" he then regained his grin as he moved away, I looked around and saw Lamb walking towards me…

With a rifle getting ready to aim, so I did the best thing next to fighting.

And ran like fuck.

_-Blood Hound-_

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING WITH THAT SMELL THING YOU EMO-DOG!"

The Lamb had been chasing me around the ship for the best part of an hour; Shepard was going to intervene before shouting to me that I could handle the wraith of a woman if I could face against so much before, the bitch.

I was currently hiding behind crate while she had fired at my cover,

"I didn't think that would be an izzue" I said back, but wisely took into account that she could shoot my head accurately if I peeked out.

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF SOMEONE WAS PRACTILLY SNIFFING YOU!?"

A few more shots impacted with the metal behind my head.

"Hey, you've zhot at me zeveral timez, can't we call it even?"

"NOT ON YOUR BLOODY LIFE!"

I kind of figured that, I thought darkly as I stayed behind cover, this will blow over sometime… hopefully.

_-Can't Beat the Classics-_

It had been a few hours after Lamb had calmed down, who would have thought that soldier woman would be such a woman, I mean, dogs and cats sniff Humans all the time and do they complain about that? Noooooooo.

I was in a small cabin that Shepard picked out for me, after showing her the great miracle known as Queen, she showed me a few of their albums that had been published after I left, I couldn't believe it but they had gotten even better after I had left.

I had finished listening to 'Eat the Rich' which I found highly amusing and then looked over other songs that Earth had realised over the years, the orange glove was hard to get used to, but I eventually

I liked this band called Hollywood Undead, their songs were quite good, filled with a good amount of hate and screaming, it was like everything that the Pit stood for

I then came across the singer called 'JB', a shorter version to his real name and I put on the first track.

'_Baby, Baby, Baby, Oooooo-_

**Click!**

I rubbed my bleeding eardrums; I didn't know voices could get so annoying; I then quickly went to the next one of some girl called Rebecca Black.

'_Friday, Friday-_

**CLICK!**

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuckity Fuck!

I hated these singers!

I then furiously through the single singers in the list until I found a decent name for a band and clicked into it, 'Skillet' they was called.

'_The secret side of me, I never let you see'_

It sounds decent at least.

'_I keep it caged but I can't control it…'_

Hehe, De Ja Vu.

"_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet in the halls'_

…

'_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end!'_

_**You are our life's work, remember you are not a child, you are a monster.**_

'_I fell it deep within! It's just beneath the skin!'_

_**Our Monster.**_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!'_

**Click…**

_-Edgy-_

I. Hate. This. Ship.

I mean it, this fucking staying in one place was agonising, in the Pit I could stand it because no one bothered me, but here they had crew everywhere, it was getting on my nerves, Shepard said we were going to be at our location in two days, I smacked my head against a door.

To relieve my boredom, I had regular fights with Wrex and Herax, sometimes we all fought together, it was a nice source of entertainment.

I could hit harder than I thought I would have to when fighting and not killing or knocking them out, Krogan could apparently heal incredibly fast, so we didn't need breaks either, not that we wanted to take one.

Then we started fighting to knock the other unconscious, many of the crew came around and placed bets, I felt the familiar feeling of the Pit as I faced my opponents while the greedy seek to raise their fortune on the outcome.

I faced up against Herax first, we both circled each other, sizing each other up, then the bell rang from one of the crews orange gloves and we started exchanging blows.

I was only allowed to use my legs because I could easily kill with my claws by accident, but I kept him at a distance because of the high kicks around his face, he tried to harm be with heavy punches aimed at my torso, we were at a stalemate before I flipped into the air and brought my heel right against his head.

Even if he had only been knocked out for ten seconds, it still counted as a loss and many of the crew grudgingly gave money to a grinning one, looks like they expected the Krogan to win.

It was then the winners match, me against Wrex, we both didn't circle like I did with Herax, we just looked at each other with our bodies tensed as we waited for the start of the round.

**Ring!**

And off we go, we swerve and duck from the other ones attacks as we shifted around the room, all the while keeping our eyes locked on each other, when I did a roundhouse kick he blocked it with his arm, when he charged I simply jumped over him.

We were at it for fifteen minutes, it was then I put a little more power into my legs and kneed him in the stomach, he doubled over but quickly got out of the way as I tried to kick him, he then took advantage of my position to charge at me and hit me into the wall.

I proceeded to swing kicks at his legs bruising them with my limited strength, he himself swung punches onto my body as I was pinned, I was getting tired so I then gripped both of his arms and slowly pushed forward.

People gasped in shock as I used my engineered strength pushing forward against the mass of muscle, he himself had a slightly shocked face as I inched forward against him, and when I had left contact with the wall, I immediately twisted around and pinned him like he done to me before, using my elbow, I smacked it into his face a few times and he slumped against the wall.

I heard cheering from behind me and I saw numerous faces with their faces full of excitement, even the ones who bet against me clapped for my victory, I grinned at the familiar feeling of this as I stretched a few times and walked out the room, I think I deserved a rest.

Thinking about the Pit, I remember that Walkman had said that his Hollow-Men had picked up a secret channel signal from it that kept in touch with people who watched the games, I nearly did another spit-take at the thought, the Pit had to be going down the toilet if they were resorting to talk to giving potential evidence of their existence, but maybe on a combination of dumb luck they were not discovered yet, apparently people didn't pick through every signal that came through space.

I was considering what I would do with this information; I could go in and rip the throat out of the pathetic spawn of Logan, but even I wasn't bold enough to face against the possible occupants of the Pit, after two hundred years of advanced technology, I think it will be a fortress by now.

I decided that I would have to get Shepard to make a stop at the place sometime in the future, I was not really a strategy professional, I could adapt to a situation but thinking ahead was not my usual forte.

I then dreamed up all the ways I could make my revenge as I walked through the corridors, and then my mind drifted to the Gargle's.

If they were that big back at the twentieth century, how big would they be now?

_-Booze Hound-_

I had went on drinking the rest of my Ryncol in the large hall where people ate their food, it was quite a refreshing drink to be honest, the radiation part was unexpected, but I found it actually helped the taste, it gave it a zing.

Of course it didn't make me drunk; because of my biology I never get drunk, it would dull my senses slightly, but apart from that nothing more.

I was drinking it bit by bit from a glass, I figured to make it last for a while, when I saw the Pup coming around with a glass of water in his hand.

"I still don't understand how you can drink all that" he said with an amazed look at me.

"I have drunk many an alcohol in my day, some mixed with each other, and I have never found one that that could challenge me" I gulped down the rest of my glass to prove the point.

He shakes his head, "What about the whole frozen thing, didn't you fell groggy after that?"

"That'z different, you try living in a jelly mould for at leazt a century and tell me you were full of energy afterwardz" at the memory that Logan was the reason I was in it in the glass in my hand cracked slightly.

"I suppose so" he relented, then a woman came up behind him with a few boxes,

"Oh, Kaiden, could you help me with these? I forgot these ingredients are in cargo hold and I need some help putting them around the kitchen."

"Sure" he put his glass on the table I was sitting at and he took a few boxes off the girl, when we went out of sight

I looked at the glass of water, then at my Ryncol, then at the glass, the Ryncol.

I grinned.

_-Doctor! Doctor! I Think you're in a Volcano!-_

"Okay everyone, we are looking for an Asari called Liara T'Soni, she is the daughter of Matriarch Benezia and may have some information into Saren"

We were in the meeting room in the cool looking chairs, (well they were) while Shepard gave us a debriefing, it looks like we were landing on an area which was eighty percent volcano, twenty percent lava, so nothing new for me.

It looked like the Geth was looking to capture the girl, or whatever she was since they are supposedly 'mono-gendered' for something, I had no idea what but I wasn't going to complain if I was going to kill something.

"For this mission we have looked into the Artemis Tau cluster, narrowing down our options I have found that Therum is the most likely planet she is on, due to the expanse of Prothean ruins there, from scans on the planet we have found two separate drop points for two teams to infiltrate the area, the Geth are currently trying to capture T'Soni for unknown reasons, info from Walkman shows no progress into why"

Shepard had disgusted on several things about the goals of Saren with Walkman, she had confirmed that a race called the Reapers may be involved with everything, but then she veered off of that subject to ask Walkman about his people, she was amazed that there was so many things about Geth she didn't know about them.

But back to the matter at hand, we had some shit to do.

"I will be taking Tali, Garrus, Ashley, and Wrex, the second team will be led by Nihlus and he is taking Herax, Nazza, Nirali, Krisear and Zaber, since this is our first mission I thought we would do better with people we worked with before, I couldn't bring Kaiden unfortunately with him unfit right now because of a certain someone"

She glared at me as a whistled an innocent tune, the Pup was currently hiding his head under a bag of ice, when he had gotten back his drink his head hit the floor like a hammer.

"T'Soni will have to be captured alive for this remember, any resistance should be restrained with force but only the last option should be lethal actions remember, and we are not sure that she is working with Saren"

Everyone nodded at this,

"We will be approaching the first drop-point in fifteen minutes, Nihlus and his team will be dropping off first on foot, the closest to the ruin, and me and my team will be using the Mako on the further way to hit them at both side, good luck out there and try to be careful"

I snorted, always the goody-goody, I got up after everyone was dismissed and made my way the airlock, patiently waiting for the others.

Asshat was the first one to come along, he looked me up and down and said, "You should have a weapon or some armour you know, it is more practical"

"I don't zee the reazon why I should; I already have good enough weaponz" I raised both my hands to emphasize the point.

He shook his head, "It is better for intimidation factor for a start off, and also we are going to engage in fights with long range weaponry, you should at least have one just in case, and what about armour, you won't be able to shrug off bullets "

"You azzume I'll get hit in the firzt place" I grinned cockily, he just shook his head again as the rest of the team came in.

"You ready for this Saber?" asked Herax as he hoisted his shotgun to check all was right.

"I waz made ready, literally" I stretched a few times as if it was a workout at the gym, which was because it was certainly not life threatening for me.

"Saber, I wondered if I could ask Walkman a question" said Hoody to me, I shrugged and took him out.

"_What do you wish to ask, Nazza-Creator?"_

"I wondered how you felt about facing your own kind, it can't be that easy"

"_We have made our choice, so we feel no remorse on how we face others, after this I wish to re-join the main collective of the Geth"_

"I see, thanks for telling me that" she then fell back in along with Krisear and Herax and we heard The Joker announce over the speakers,

"_Prepare for landing in five minutes, don't forget to bring a souvenir, okay?"_

"Of courze, becauze everyone knowz that active volcanoz are the prime tourizt attraction" I said sarcastically, Nirali laughed next to me,

"I have to tell Samish that when I get back" she said,

"Among many other thingz" I grinned as I looked at her slyly, she looks embarrassed but then glares at me and says,

"What about you, Hm? Fawning over a certain Commander by chance?"

I looked at her in anger, before the airlock suddenly opened,

"_That's your cue, time for you to get moving!"_

I grumbled as we got out the door, the rocky landscape filled my view as I looked around, a cave was nearby,

"That's where we have to go, the cave should take us to the Prothean ruins," said Asshat, "double time, we have to hurry before the Geth get to her"

We then jogged along to the mouth of the cave, as we prepared ourselves for any attacks.

And I waited eagerly for them.

**A/N: I know, you hate me, but this is going to be another chapter, it's off the fillers now and we will see the Therum assault.**

**-VERY IMPORTANT, READ-**

**I am actually having quite a few ideas of what Saber's new teammate will be, if you have any good ideas just tell me.**


	12. Chapter 11: HOT! HOT! HOT!

**Chapter 11: HOT! HOT! HOT!**

**1436 Hours, Therum, Squad Beta, Sabertooth POV**

This wasn't the first time I had been in a volcano, let alone an active one, my 47th Handler, Gregory was his name, had been as high as a cloud one night and signed me up for a special murder fest and took place in a special temporary chamber in the middle of a pit of magma, needless to say the moment I climbed out of the burning hell-hole a punted the druggie jackass into the incinerating depths below, I took the payback and used the money to buy a new radio.

This was no better, this place was not as suffocating but still, I hated heat with a passion, even before the Magma Mayhem Tournament came to pass, but I reasoned, that if there was fighting, I could deal with it.

We progressed through the intertwining caves in search of the Squid woman, I was getting more irritated at the lack of enemies sighted than the woman herself, and I am hoping that I would be able to fight something else than Hollow-Men, not that they weren't entertaining, it's just that I like variety when it comes to the repetition of killing.

And as I was thinking that, we turned the corner to meet face to face with a group of them, they stared at us stupidly for a second before raising their weapons.

I grinned and raised my claw.

**1450 Hours, Squad Alpha, Shepard POV**

"Shepard!" shouted Garrus from the turret, "hostiles, twelve o'clock!"

I swerved the Mako right as an Armature fired a burst of energy towards us, only to kick in the micro-thrusters to dodge another from the second at its side.

"Give them Hell!" I yelled up to Garrus, who responded by firing out shots towards the numerous foot soldiers shooting at us, I helped with the process by running over a few.

We had to dodge yet another few shots from the Armature's before I was getting annoyed, I then speed forward,

"Hold on to something!" I shouted as I aimed the nose of the Mako between the two towering machines that were close together.

_CLUNK! THUD! SMASH!_

The Mako's sides managed to take the left and right set of legs from both of the Geth units respectively, they crumbled behind us and I sped up through the next wave of Geth units, I tried not to notice the bullets impacting of the bulletproof glass, and the possibility it might break it.

"Damn Skipper!" Ash shouted from behind me, "Did anyone tell you that you are really bad at driving?"

I grimaced, I decided not to say that when it came to military vehicle driving, that I had passed with full marks, so that the examiner wouldn't have to test it on me again, it wasn't that I was bad… it was that I was terrifying to drive with.

As we continued through the rocky terrain, I tried to ignore the possibility of falling into the flowing lava as we drove past the rivers of molten rock, after driving for fifteen minutes we came across a barrier blocking the way forward, there were Geth forces climbing over the construction and trying to take pot-shots at us, as well as more Armatures posted in front of them.

"Only a fool punches a Nathak in the mouth" advises Wrex's rough voice behind me, "We should sneak around and pull its tail"

I decided not to question how that sounds anymore of a good idea than the first one, as I saw a passage on the side, I veered to the right as an energy pulse skimmed the side of the Mako,

After a short drive through the passage, we found ourselves on the other side of the barrier, with several Geth soldiers firing at us.

"Garrus!" I shouted up to him,

"Got it!" he replied, and the comforting sound of the turret above me fired and a group of Geth then blew into pieces, I got my rifle ready as the hostiles were thinned down from the explosive artillery.

**Sabertooth POV**

"Take that bitch!" I shout as the 'eye' faded to black after I crushed its head between my hands, wiping the white blood off my trousers I then ducked as another one fired from the right, I threw the body of the Hollow-Man I was holding towards the shooter, I head a crash and turned my attention to another enemy who had just come into sight, Asshat fired a shot that impacted on the shields of his and swore.

"This one is mine!" I shout to him, I put energy into my legs and sprang forward, launching myself into onto its side, I then scrambled up onto its back as it tried to shake me off, when I had a grip on him, I did the only thing I could think, and started ripping apart cables.

The Hollow-Man's movements became erratic as its arms swung from side to side, as I tore more cables out, more white blood gushed out to paint me, I then took out one in the back of the machines head, and it suddenly froze, after a few seconds, gravity took hold and the Hollow-Man fell to the ground, I jumped off in a backflip and landed a few feet away from him.

I looked over myself, as the metal blood flowed down my body, I shivered in glee, it had been so long since I had a proper blood bath, and only since I had been awake.

I was vaguely aware of Ugly and Hoody giving suppressing fire to a group of Hollow-Men as they grouped together behind cover, before Krisear threw a grenade and they were turned into mush.

"Saber!" I turned my head to see Herax finishing off a downed one with an execution via shotgun to the face, "better hurry ahead, unless you want to get left behind!"

I grinned and rushed forward, familiar feelings of battle adrenaline flowing through my skin, more bodies piled behind, and more enemies crowded ahead to take their place.

And the best thing of all, these things came from an assembly line.

**Shepard POV **

We had exited the tunnel that led to the dig site, where we came across a problem.

"Are you sure we can't just past the rock away?" asked Garrus as we came across a narrow passage, too narrow for the Mako, "I'm not sure I want to face another of those Geth walkers on foot"

"Typical Turian" said Wrex as he sat in the door of the vehicle, "always scared when they face anything bigger than a Varren pup, I say it adds to the challenge"

The ex-detective scowled in his direction,

"Can't risk it Garrus" I said as I continued ahead, with Ashley and Tali following behind, "it might set off the volcano, and the last thing I want is to bathe in something over 1000 degrees, we'll get back to the tank after we secure Doctor T'Soni"

"But-" He started to say, before Wrex tapped him on the shoulder,

"There is a universal truth here Turian, and that is not to argue with a woman when she has made up her mind, especially one with a shotgun, a lot of males on my planet survived that way"

I smirked at the comment and we continued on,

The cragged rocks loomed into our vision again, becoming a regular occurrence so far, and then the familiar sound of clicking could be heard from ahead, the Geth's communication patterns.

I held up my hand and motioned to take cover, we all darted to the side as the metallic bodies appear from ahead, twin rockets bolt in our direction, taking a chunk out of the boulders we were hiding, counting to three, I stood up and began firing at the infantry trying to advance with my Hurricane shotgun,

Tali helped me with her own Savage shotgun demolished any Geth I missed, pieces of them meshed together on the ground in a white canvas on the ground.

Wrex was advancing to the next set of cover as he threw a Warp at the Rocket Trooper that was preparing to fire again; it crumpled into a ball from the impact.

I switched to my rifle as the number of Geth within range was demolished, with quick, short bursts of fire, the heads of the machines ripped into meshes of wires and synthetic blood, Ash helped with many of the ones I missed, throwing her set of grenades to a large group of them, the resulting explosion threw them back in pieces all around the area.

We pressed ahead with our assault as an incline in the terrain came into view; more hostiles covered the hill, aiming at us with a multitude of different energy weapons, I heard Tali cursing in Khelish as she hacked the Juggernaut coming towards us, its weapon bucked slightly upwards before it swung around and fired upon its previous allies.

Any of the further out Geth that consisted of snipers and rocket troopers was dealt with by Garrus, as he took up point and continuously scored headshot after headshot.

"Scoped and dropped!" shouted the ex-C-Sec detective; he added another tally to the increasing amount already of kills on his visor.

We pressed ahead; as the Geth were mown down under the combined power of our firepower, the Prothean ruins were only half a click away.

**Sabertooth POV**

"Are we there yet?" I asked the sixth time to Asshat, grinning at his exasperated groan; I faintly remembered that this question was the ultimate weapon of hitchhikers when they didn't like the driver, despite not being in a car, the results were satisfying all the same.

"No we are not" he replied gruffly, and tried to look ahead as if I was not affecting him.

Herax gave a deep throated chortle at the continuous torture of the Crab-Face, "It is official, after this, Tuchanka, I think you could give every one of my friends there a run for their money, are you sure those scientist Pyjak's didn't give you any Krogan genes, would explain how you can hold your liquor"

I ignored the slight shift of Asshat's as he listened slightly,

"Unfortunately, they were never in the mood to tell what they were tezting on the tezt zubjectz" I said, looking around the cavern with boredom,

"When I think about it," I continued, "they didn't even give some of the information of what they were doing to the government itself, all very secretive, only Hitler knew vague ideas of it"

At this, Bhatia chocked, while the aliens looked confused,

"Hitler!" she nearly shouted, and turned to me, "you mean as in genocide maniac, left-wing fanatic, THAT Hitler!?"

It seems Adolf gained quite the reputation, even after centaury's passing, I guess burning over a million Jew's bodies would do that.

"Yez, I thought the fact I waz German zupported that" I said in an off-handed manner,

"So, you were a biological weapon? For the Nazis?" she asked, with an incredulous tone entering her voice,

"Well, I waz intended to be" I said as I grinned slightly, "I waz bored however, and decided to run away, found the Pit az my home eight yearz later, never knew what happened to the facility after that" _Hopefully burned to the ground._

Ugly observed this conversation from the side, "How old were you when you got taken in there in the first place?"

I blankly looked at him, "I wazn't taken in"

This became a mix of surprised looks at this, "What do you mean?" Hoody asks,

I fell back into a bored look as I stared ahead, "I waz born there"

I ignored the slight gasp of surprise from some of my teammates and looked ahead,

"Azzhat" I said to him,

"What?" responds to the name now, huh,

"Are we-"

"OH SPIRITS, will you ever get tired of that?!" he shouts, as he turns his head back at me,

"Light up ahead" I inform him, he then whips back to see the steadily increasing illumination at the end of the tunnel and visibly slumps his shoulders in exasperation, he and Herax laughing at it, the tension of the statement I said forgotten.

"_Sabertooth was quite smart at using organic humour as a diversion"_

…

I swear, one of these days I am going to compact him with my claws and use the pieces to make a necklace for Shepard.

…

Fuck damn these animal hormones.

**AN: Hello, okay, you may hate me like anything right now, since the last time I updated was like a month or two, sorry, I just liked a little vacation and exams are coming up.**

**So, onto the MDE chapter, I will be more punctual as I can, sorry and all.**


End file.
